Las intermitencias de la muerte
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. No somos el amanecer de un mundo mejor, somos los que buscan apagar su luz. No los héroes, ni los compasivos, ¿pero qué importa? Ven, siéntate un momento y cuéntanos tu historia. Al final, verás que estar aquí, no es tan malo. 12. Continuidad
1. Catarsis

**Semi conjunto de One shots**

**Disclaimer. **Nada me pertenece, nombres, nombres, relaciones, lugares y demás, propiedad del autor: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Un agregado**. **Título del fic**, tomado del libro de **José Saramago** el contenido y desarrollo muy levemente basado en la idea general del libro. **  
><strong>

**Advertencias: **En general. Lenguaje zoes, referencia a violencia... violencia.

En este capítulo. De hecho lo mismo, todo gracias a Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>-+-+-+-<strong>****Las intermitencias de la muerte**** -+-+-+-**

**:::: **No somos el amanecer de un mundo mejor, somos los que buscan apagar su luz. No los héroes, ni los compasivos, los piadosos o los benévolos... ¿pero qué importa? Ven, siéntate un momento y cuéntanos tu historia. Al final, verás que estar aquí, no es tan malo.** ::::**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**1. Catarsis  
><strong>

**O la estética bizarra de la belleza efímera**

Ni siquiera ha caído el sol y ellos han llegado ya a la cita. Desde lo alto se puede ver a la perfección el tranquilo lugar que el Líder ha elegido para su reunión, lo aislado de su localización, sólo dos caminos llevando a él, un terreno amplio y abierto para cualquier clase de posible combate en una potencial emboscada… el Líder siempre pensaba en todo.

Sin embargo no termina de satisfacer a uno de los recién llegados.

-Es simple, muy simple. —Dice Deidara mientras escudriña cada sección del poblado bajo él con su mira amplificada.

-¿Y qué querías? —Sasori pregunta, intuyendo ya una respuesta pero haciéndolo casi por cortesía.

-Algo más… más imponente. Es un simple pueblo con baños termales, ni siquiera su casa principal es sobresaliente, todo es tan común. Si.

-Supongo que a nadie le molestará que hagas algunos arreglos una vez que hayamos acabado.

-¿Tu crees?

Sasori ya no contesta, están por tocar tierra y necesita compañía distinta, su subordinado no es uno que quiera estar matando cada cinco minutos como se ha dado cuenta pasa con Kakuzu y Hidan, y suele ser bastante tolerable para él, pero un viaje de tantas horas sobre una de las creaciones de Deidara sin otra plática que la de éste, ocasionalmente va más allá de su punto de tolerancia.

El ave aterriza y desaparece en una nube de humo, no esperan que alguien salga a recibirlos, ya saben cómo van a ser las cosas. Entran al edificio más amplio y a ninguno de los dos le sorprende sólo encontrarse con Konan y Zetsu, el Líder debe estar en alguna habitación.

El marionetista deja a un lado el ropaje de Akatsuki y deja ver el cuerpo completo de Hiruko, necesita revisar el completo mecanismo y no hay peligro alrededor, al menos no por el momento. —Debo suponer que será como siempre.

Konan asiente sin verlo, —Kakuzu y Hidan llegarán durante la noche, Kisame e Itachi están muy lejos, les llevará más tiempo.

-Como siempre, —Deidara comenta mientras recorre el salón de reuniones, —siempre pasa lo mismo con esos dos inútiles. Ahora hay que esperar, y esperar.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —pregunta la kunoichi tratando de hacer plática, tampoco le agrada la idea de esperar, — ¿aparejarlos de distintos modos? ¿quieres quedar como par con Hidan o Kisame quizá?

-No es lo que quería decir, —el rubio masculla, —esos dos son unos completos ignorantes, si; estoy bien con el Maestro, pero siempre, si no es por ese par, podríamos acabar pronto y tendría oportunidad de hacer de este lugar una verdadera obra de arte, si.

Zetsu desaparece antes de que Deidara empiece a divagar en ese tema, Konan da una larga mirada a la puerta por donde espera salga pronto Pain, no le agrada eso de quedarse sola con esos dos y estar en riesgo de quedar en medio de una más de sus eternas batallas de perspectivas. Mira de reojo a Sasori que se entretiene revisando todas las articulaciones de su marioneta-disfraz, se da cuenta que Deidara está moviendo las manos insistentemente entrelazando sus dedos mientras ve las paredes y el techo.

-¿Qué es eso que tanto te molesta? —pregunta entretenida.

-Le decía al Maestro que este lugar tiene un pésimo gusto, la gente aquí es muy simple.

-Lástima que no puedas tener esa discusión con ellos, todos los pobladores fueron muertos.

-No me interesa hablar con un grupo de ignorantes, si pudiera hacer algunos cambios, sería una bella obra, si. —Deidara dice ansioso, sus dedos moviéndose denotan su inquietud.

-¿Qué es para ti una bella obra? —Ella pregunta casi sin pensarlo.

El rubio la mira unos momentos, la cuestión de la discusión de belleza y no belleza no suele ser compartida con alguno otro de los miembros, pero nunca se cansa de expresar su visión del arte y ensalzar su propia obra. —El momento único donde algo que es ya de por si bello, se vuelve más hermoso por un mero instante.

La compañera de Nagato tiene cierta visión de la belleza, suele esforzarse en crear cada vez mejores piezas de papel, aunque el hacerlos sólo hermosos jamás ha sido su objetivo más importante, —¿Cómo es eso?

Deidara sonríe mostrando la boca de su mano derecha, la lengua de la mano izquierda se agita entusiasta, —Ese instante cuando lo que es, deja de ser.

Konan parpadea y Sasori voltea unos momentos, a ella le sorprende escucharle hablar tan filosóficamente. Se sienta, sus manos son veloces y en instantes cuatro grullas salen volando y rodeando al rubio, éste no las mira pero casi con la misma velocidad que la chica pero con más movimientos, crea cuatro bichitos que se colocan sobre las grullas.

Las aves desaparecen en festivas explosiones.

Hay silencio, Deidara se gira a ver a los otros dos akatsukis, —Lo ves, ahí está.

Konan y Sasori quedan en silencio, el ninja de la roca sale de la construcción, la kunoichi y el ninja de Suna voltean a verse, — ¿Siempre es así?

-Si lo dices por las tonterías de las que habla, sí casi siempre. Si, por otro lado, te refieres a su forma de hablar, no, debe estar volviéndose loco por la espera. —Sasori contesta minimizando la demostración.

Deidara camina alrededor con algo de frustración, como toda persona precipitada e impaciente, detesta esperar y el hecho de que la persona por la que ha acumulado demasiado odio sea la razón de dicha espera, como bien predijo Sasori, lo tiene al borde de la histeria. Las grullas destruidas de Konan no han calmado en nada su malestar, quizá si pudiera hacer explotar algunos edificios… ¡ah sí! Si pudiera… aún mejor, si hubiera edificios bellos y pudiera hacerlos explotar, sin duda conseguiría olvidarse de la lentitud de Itachi y Kisame.

Se detiene en uno de los tantos puentes que conectan las casas entre sí por encima de las múltiples pozas que dan la vista al pueblo de baños termales, todo es tan común, tan… —Utilitario. —Se dice sin hallar alguna clase de estética en el conjunto, —sólo para ser usado, no para ser admirado.

…

_Nunca le gustó ir a ese lugar, podía contar las veces que había estado ahí con los dedos de una mano y aún así, siempre le era igual de molesto. Ver que una persona como el Líder había elegido un lugar así para vivir era lo más confuso que pudiera imaginar, de ser tan poderoso como se suponía era, ¿no debería buscar algo mejor para vivir? Pensaba malhumorado. Sasori le había dicho que habían pasado décadas de guerra y lo último que les importaba era tener una arquitectura digna de ser admirada, y eso se notaba a leguas decía el escultor, en su opinión, lo funcionalista de sus edificios y lo gris de todo palidecía incluso ante las chozas deformes de Suna. _

_Y lo peor para él, como si no bastara lo terrible del lugar, parecía que el Líder había elegido el peor de todos los ya de por sí deplorables edificios en el lugar. Y no costaba adivinarlo con esa anómala construcción en la parte superior simulando una cara con la lengua de fuera, Deidara no pudo contener la mueca de desagrado cuando lo vio por primera vez, y no había terminado de agradarle pero sabía que era imposible levantar un solo dedo contra ese horrendo edificio._

_Y no porque fuera respetuoso de la aldea de origen de Konan y Pain, sino que tenía un proyecto personal y no quería ojos indiscretos mirándolo en espera de que hiciera explotar cualquier cosa una vez que hubiera acabado con la casa del Líder. Así que mejor se contuvo de hacerlo ahí. _

_-Te lo dije, venían ya. —La voz de Zetsu se dejó escuchar, —pero claro que lo sabía, notamos su presencia desde mucho atrás. _

_El rubio lo miró extrañado, aún le sonaba extraño el modo de hablar de Zetsu. — ¿Quiénes están? —preguntó de mala gana, tratando de esperar que un nombre no figurara en la lista._

_-Tenemos casa llena, Kakuzu y Hidan; Konan y el Líder regresarán pronto. _

_-Claro, no sea que no haya espacio para todos, —replicó sarcásticamente Deidara aludiendo a las palabras del otro, — ¿dónde están el par de imbéciles?_

_-Ya dijimos, Kakuzu y Hidan están allá arriba. —Parpadeó Zetsu._

_-No _esos_ imbéciles, si no los otros. _

_-Kisame e Itachi aún viajan, no estarán aquí en muchos días._

_-Perfecto, —Deidara entró seguido de Sasori que ya no podía aguantar un segundo más estar bajo esa lluvia incesante arruinando su preciada pieza Hiruko. _

_Subieron las casi interminables escaleras hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones que jamás había visto a toda la organización completa, el único presente era Kakuzu que ni siquiera se molestó en verlos._

_-¿El monto pactado fue cubierto por completo?—se escuchó su murmullo sin ofrecer siquiera saludo antes._

_-Sí, lo fue, y sigue enviando a tu gente a recoger el dinero, es molesto estar cargando esto todo el camino. —Sasori gruñó lanzando al piso una maleta. _

_Kakuzu no tenía nada más que decir, y Sasori no esperaba que lo hiciera, se acomodó en una esquina quitándose la capa de la organización y extendiendo todas las articulaciones de Hiruko, el agua no le estropeaba pero creaba ciertas complicaciones con los mecanismos. Deidara sólo dio un largo suspiro denotando su aburrimiento, no que a alguien fuera a importarle, sacó su arcilla y se puso a hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. _

_-¡__Así que era verdad! el grupo de putos perdedores, seudo artistas que no pueden ocupar su vida en algo mejor. En vez de perder el tiempo en pendejadas banales contemplando la vida, dedíquenla a algo bueno, la verdadera belleza es la de la sangre y la muerte cuando se ofrecen a Jashin, no jodidas obras de mortales. —Hidan apareció exclamando y apuntando al rubio y al otro con su guadaña. _

_-¿Qué le pasa? —Sasori preguntó._

_-Ignóralo, difícilmente entiende la mitad de lo que dice. —Kakuzu contestó sin separar la vista de las cuentas que repasaba. _

_Hidan reaccionó histérico a las palabras de su compañero, pero nadie le prestó suficiente atención, y cansado de maldecir sin ofender a nadie se dio medía vuelta perdiéndose entre las penumbras del lugar. Konan apareció poco después y dijo a Deidara y Sasori que estarían estacionados ahí al menos cuatro días hasta que la confirmación de una misión llegara. _

_-Bien, si así será. —Sasori murmuró y salió del salón dirigiéndose a la habitación que raramente llegaba a ocupar ahí y donde tenía lugar su taller principal. _

_Deidara bufó y se cruzó de brazos, —Cuatro días son una eternidad. _

_-¿No hay nada que quieras hacer en este tiempo, Deidara? —Konan preguntó._

_El rubio torció la cabeza pensando, tenía respeto por el arte de la mujer, era casi tan efímero como el suyo y estaba lo suficientemente desinteresada en él como para meterse en su vida y sus decisiones. _

_-Hay un pequeño proyecto personal, me entretendrá lo suficiente. Si._

_Un par de horas después, salió del edificio para caminar por las calles, de nuevo con el sombrero puesto y bien envuelto con la capa de Akatsuki, parecería una decisión ridícula siendo que odiaba la lluvia, detestaba ese lugar y, definitivamente no parecía haber alguna clase de atractivo alrededor. Sin embargo lo había. _

_Varias cuadras más allá del horrendo albergue de Akatsuki, se hallaba la única cosa que (en opinión del Ninja de Iwa) valía la pena en ese deprimente sitio: era un edificio casi en ruinas, de similar altura a todos los demás a su alrededor, sin embargo algo lo hacía sobresalir de los demás. Era una construcción de aquellos tiempos viejos donde parecía que sí podían darse el lujo de invertir su tiempo en buena arquitectura. _

_Sus líneas eran curvas perfectas y rectas bien delineadas, arcos que parecían imposibles y una selección de materiales que contrastaban a la perfección con la solidez de la estructura, una armonía ideal entre los espacios vacíos y los ocupados, texturas que creaban ritmos en la composición… una obra de arte._

_Deidara lo admiró de nuevo, con la misma sensación con que lo hizo la primera vez que lo descubrió, vagando sin sentido maldiciendo su suerte por quedar atorado en ese lugar y con esa gente. Ahora ya no estaba tan abatido, de hecho, podía decirse que estaba eufórico. Las pocas veces que había estado delante de él, lo había rondado casi obsesivamente, buscando un método ideal, un modo de hacer de esa obra de arte, algo aún más impresionante. _

_Intentó varias cosas, incluso tuvo el detestable descubrimiento que su material de trabajo era inútil bajo la insistente agua de Ame; le tomó semanas perfeccionar una clase de arcilla que fuera útil aún con el líquido encima y que mantuviera su capacidad explosiva. Ya los tenía… _

_El material y la técnica. _

_Obsesionado como era y perfeccionista rayando en la manía, consiguió tener lo que necesitaba para obtener esa estremecedora experiencia visual que imaginaba; y ahora, sería el día en que sus sentidos se embriagarían con la cosa más bella que había en ese lugar gris. Que sería por su mano de artista que existiría… y desaparecía. _

_Liberó versiones modificadas de C1 que fueron cubriendo poco a poco la fachada de la construcción. Los cafés, grises y negros de los materiales usados fueron siendo cubiertos por el blanco de su arcilla, suspiró excitado cuando la última parte quedó cubierta. Entonces, unió sus manos, hizo el sello y gritó al tope de sus pulmones, — ¡Katsu!_

_Fue un mero instante, el sonido de la explosión fue acallado por la misma masa que le había hecho explotar y le cubría por completo, como alguna clase de implosión la estructura se sacudió desde adentro, y en un segundo, la destrucción fue de adentro hacia fuera cuando la fuerza expansiva llegó a la cubierta de arcilla. Los gruesos muros y los anchos pilares, aquellas líneas rectas y curvas, los arcos y todas las fachadas con texturas desaparecieron en una explosión controlada. _

_Deidara sólo pudo contener la respiración. _

_Sobrecogido por la catarsis. _

_Aquella belleza estática y aparentemente eterna, había cobrado vida y movimiento, y había dejado de ser. Había alcanzado su belleza perfecta cuando desapareció por acción de la explosión, la casi divinidad de su apariencia quedó fijada en los ojos azul pálido del rubio. _

_Deidara se quedó ahí, viendo cómo la lluvia terminaba de aplacar el polvo del producto de su obra, el sentimiento nacido de la explosión le tomó algunos momentos todavía, entonces pudo exhalar y sonreír ante el estremecimiento de lo que acababa de contemplar. Asintió y dio media vuelta._

_-Eso es arte, si. —Se dijo y fue de regreso al grotesco edificio donde tendría que esperar cuatro días._

_Cosa que ahora ya no parecía la gran cosa. _

…

-¡Katsu! —se escucha la voz rompiendo la paz de la zona ahora deshabitada.

La única cosa que ha encontrado más o menos placentera, es una escultura de mediano tamaño y hecha en granito colocada en una de las múltiples pozas. No la clase de material que le guste pero en ocasiones no es bueno ser exigente.

La explosión destroza por completo la pieza, pedazos de piedra salen volando por doquier y una lluvia leve lo baña, cierra los ojos disfrutando la sensación de la destrucción. Al abrirlos se da cuenta que puede esperar, que ha conseguido contener su impaciencia, quizá no hasta que lleguen los dos retrasados, pero al menos por un buen rato.

Regresa a la casa principal, ni Konan, Zetsu o Sasori son vistos cerca, sólo el Líder está ahí mirando algo en el horizonte.

-¿Ya estás contento? —pregunta, aunque es una clase de reproche, no se oye molestia en su voz.

-Ya, ya lo estoy, si. ¿Alguna noticia de los demás?

-Hidan y Kakuzu estarán aquí antes de la media noche, Kisame e Itachi tardarán. Habrá que esperar.

-Si, esperar. ¿Por qué aquí? ¿por qué todos? ¿por qué no solo una invocación? —Masculla molesto, el hecho de que pueda manejar la ansiedad de la espera aunque por un momento, no significa que la acepte tan tranquilamente.

-Hay cosas que tienen ser dichas en persona, hay muchos detalles por explicar y, es bueno para la unión del grupo.

Deidara ya no replica, aunque en el fondo no puede evitar preguntarse a qué se refiere con unión del grupo si jamás ha visto reunidos a todos. El solemne tono de Pain es tal que hasta mantiene calmada la explosividad del rubio, además, Deidara jamás ha querido averiguar por qué es considerado el Líder, si es una cuestión de poder, sabe que lo más listo es no crearle conflicto y mantenerse a un lado. Después de todo, aunque técnicamente es él el causante de su anexión a Akatsuki, unirse a ella ha resultado una constante fuente experiencias potencialmente satisfactorias y la oportunidad de perfeccionar su arte y probarla en multitud de condiciones. Si no fuera por lo patético de su experiencia de ingreso gracias a Itachi, diría que es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

-Busca otra cosa con qué distraerte, Kisame e Itachi llegaran mañana por la noche. —Pain murmura saliendo de la edificación.

Deidara no pregunta cómo es que sabe, decide conformarse con la información y aceptar la sugerencia de Pain, por lo visto lo que resta de ese día y el siguiente van a ser momentos muy largos, al menos ya tiene una especie de permiso para aprovechar el área como campo de prácticas, eso sí, él mismo tiene la precaución de quedarse lejos de la zona elegida para la reunión, y ésta es fácilmente definible por la barrera de chakra que ha sido puesta alrededor.

Se la pasa modelando con su arcilla y haciéndola explotar con lo que tiene cerca hasta que el sol se ha puesto, con la oscuridad de la noche impidiéndole apreciar sus obras decide regresar a ver qué es lo que ha pasado, si acaso han llegado ya los otros dos, y quizá, si hay mejores noticias y Pain decidirá que ya no esperarán por Itachi y Kisame, realizarán la reunión y se largarán de ahí.

Aunque ya sabe que no hay que tener las esperanzas muy altas.

Caminando a la casa principal, una voz gritando le dice que ya llegó el siguiente par. Quizá el más conflictivo, y sin embargo, el que detesta menos en escala de preferencias después de Konan y Pain: Kakuzu y Hidan.

-¡Tú, maldito artesano! —espeta Hidan apenas lo ve.

-¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —Claro, Deidara no puede dejar que Hidan le hable así.

-¿Por qué tenían que matarlos a todos? ¡pudieron haber esperado! ¿tienes idea de la gran ofrenda que pudo haber sido?

-No, no me interesan esas tonterías. Así que muévete tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

-¡Escúchame bien infeliz! Oféndeme una vez más y…

-Hazte a un lado Hidan, ¿crees que es grato escuchar todos los días la basura que sale de tu boca? —Viene la serena pero grave voz de Kakuzu.

A Hidan se le mezclan las respuestas, una para su compañero, la otra para el rubio y no pudiendo coordinar su lengua como quisiera es hecho a un lado por el fuerte brazo de Kakuzu. Deidara camina detrás del caza recompensas y le muestra una mano y la respectiva lengua que se agita de forma desdeñosa hacia el de cabello platinado que sólo puede estallar en maldiciones y palabras non-santas.

-Alguno puede estar vivo, podemos ayudarte a buscar, los cuerpos están en la orilla del pueblo. —Zetsu, inesperado como siempre, dice a Hidan.

El fanático se calla y apunta con su guadaña al otro, — ¿Es verdad imbécil? ¿habrá alguno vivo?

Zetsu entrecierra los ojos, —Ese no es modo de dirigirte al que quiere ayudarte.

-Me importan un bledo tus sentimientos, ¡vamos! —Hidan empieza a caminar sin saber siquiera a donde va.

Kakuzu ni se molesta a voltear, Deidara extiende nuevamente la mano a los dos que se alejan, y la ofensiva lengua agitándose al religioso que voltea y vuelve a maldecir gritando que lo matará pronto, pero cada uno sigue caminando en las direcciones opuestas.

El rubio sigue a Kakuzu que no le dirige ni una palabra, llegan al salón donde habrán de reunirse y están Pain y Konan. Después de una ronda de palabras que sirven sólo para confirmar el estado de las cosas, el caza recompensas ocupa una mesa en el extremo izquierdo y empieza a hacer lo único que Deidara le ha visto hacer cada que han llegado a toparse: revisar papeles.

Pasan las horas, el artista-escultor ha sido asaltado de nuevo por la desesperación de la espera, y decide buscar algo de comer para ver si puede deshacerse de un poco de estrés, tiene todavía un día por delante para aguardar la llegada del ninja de Kiri y su compañero.

Ya sabe donde están las cocinas, ya sabe qué es lo que quiere, ya sabe dónde encontrarlo. Come hasta sentirse medianamente satisfecho y vuelve a su vagabundear en búsqueda de entretenimiento, es casi la madrugada pero no puede dormir, la naturaleza contemplativa de Sasori definitivamente no va con él y sentarse a esperar por los otros no está en sus planes. Decide ir a ver lo que Hidan y Zetsu están haciendo, desde que el segundo ofreció llevarlo a los cadáveres, no se les ha vuelto a ver.

Quizá la compañía de Hidan sea tan despreciable como la de Itachi, pero al menos, incluso Deidara lo puede ver, es más estimulante que la del aburrido Kakuzu, la solemne de Pain y la sombría de Konan.

Pregunta a la kunoichi de la ubicación del repentino cementerio del poblado, y se dirige a éste con los sentidos bien alerta por la presente oscuridad, su mirilla en el ojo izquierdo tiene un poco de visión nocturna y aprovecha los movimientos de chakra que es capaz de percibir así como la luz de la luna en lo alto.

-¿Podemos saber a dónde te diriges? —Zetsu pregunta inesperadamente.

Deidara no brinca asustado, pero poco falta para que le haga explotar por esas súbitas apariciones, —Nada importante, busco algo que hacer explotar, ¿te interesa? —pregunta con media sonrisa.

Zetsu vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos con ese gesto de descrédito ante lo poco valorado que es para todos a excepción de Pain y Konan, —No nos interesa, quizá si le preguntas a Hidan. —Sonríe mientras se escurre en el suelo.

Al rubio le toma unos cuantos pasos para encontrarse con una escena repugnante pero perturbadoramente estimulante. En una pequeña hondonada rodeada de altos árboles que tienen ensartados algunos cadáveres, sobre un montículo de cuerpos y sentado, con el pálido reflejo de la luna sobre él, Hidan reza con esa particular coloración adquirida en su ritual.

Deidara lo contempla en silencio, es la primera vez que ve hacer eso que Kakuzu tacha de pérdida de tiempo, y aunque para el rubio no tiene ninguna clase de valor esa religión, pero no puede evitar darse cuenta que, esa escena sangrienta con cuerpos empalados a su alrededor, el maniático con esa apariencia de esqueleto vivo y derramando sangre propia sobre otros muertos… es, es bella.

Las lenguas de sus manos se agitan excitadas ante la repentina idea brotando en su mente, Deidara se muerde un labio para tratar de contenerse de actuar intempestivamente y arruinar todo ganándose el acoso asesino de un loco masoquista. Necesita planeación, orden y disciplina, sólo así el artista puede llamarse artista, vaya que lo sabe bien.

Rodea la hondonada mirando aprehensivo los cuerpos recién sacrificados en los árboles, puede darse cuenta que Hidan debe estar en alguna clase de trance porque no se ha percatado de él, y aún si lo ha hecho, definitivamente no le interesa hacerlo ver.

El ninja de Iwa se detiene una vez que ha regresado al punto donde comenzó su recorrido en redondo y ha depositado figuras suficientes de arcilla en puntos estratégicos, se inclina levemente para alcanzar un punto seguro pero desde no pierda nada de vista. Acomoda los dedos, las manos apenas pueden ser unidas por las lenguas insistentes que se agitan emocionadas.

Todo listo.

Respira hondo.

-¡Katsu!

Nuevamente, esa catarsis y el estremecimiento que le sigue dejándole completamente sacudido. Respirando hondo ante semejante despliegue de belleza provocado por la explosión que ha desaparecido la escena hasta hace unos momentos bella, como en cámara lenta contempla los cuerpos siendo levantandos por la onda expansiva y a Hidan reaccionando ante ésta. Y lo que queda, quizá ya no es tan estético pero ha valido la pena cada segundo de admiración. Cuerpos destazados, entrañas regadas y sangre desparramada en un radio bastante amplio, en medio de eso, un único hombre se pone de pie y camina tambaleantemente entre la nube de polvo que se ha levantado.

-Bastardo infeliz, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡arruinaste mi ritual! —Hidan grita al tope de sus pulmones (o pulmón, porque uno ha sido atravesado por un trozo de madera), no sabe dónde está, pero sabe que Deidara estuvo detrás de eso.

El rubio se gira de inmediato, despectivo ante el aspecto de su colega akatsuki, ahora con el cuerpo semidesgarrado y un pedazo largo de madera atravesándole el pecho, Hidan ha perdido toda clase de estética con ese semblante. Así que a Deidara ya no le interesa estar ahí, ha terminado de hacer de aquella bella escena algo rayando en lo sublime.

Mientras se aleja piensa en lo desagradable que es hacer explotar el cuerpo humano sin la suficiente fuerza, dejando sólo pedazos. Apunta en su mente que para que un humano pueda alcanzar ese grado de belleza efímera, se requiere desaparecerle por completo, casi vaporizarlo, quizá cuando perfeccione la técnica se la ofrecerá a Itachi.

Por que ha quedado demostrado una vez más que, sin duda.

-El arte es una explosión. Si. —Se dice y va de regreso al salón.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Y ahí está este intento de acercamiento a ese grupo de maniacos llamado Akatsuki. Desde hace rato quería hacer algo con ellos pero el primer intento resultó vergonzosamente inviable. No he hallado muchas (aunque no he hecho la súper búsqueda) historias donde no los pinten de locos en fics crack excesivamente de humor-parodia, o como sujetos demasiado angustiados y a un paso del suicidio, de hecho en unos están mucho más sentimentales que la misma Sakura... jejeje.

Aquí son unos malditos sí, pero también tienen su corazoncito (XD) y no todo es negro con ellos, digamos que una perspectiva más centrada en ellos como personas, no me meto en sus razones y demás (no con todos), así que sólo es un acercamiento.

Me decidí por hacerlo one-shots, aunque siguen dos líneas de tiempo, la 'presente' es la que une la historia por ser igual para todos, y la 'pasada' ya más individual. Definitivamente trabajar historias largas de Naruto (o cualquier otra serie) ya no son lo mío.

No tengo un orden para ellos, así que irán saliendo como pueda hallarle un sentido al carácter individual de cada uno... no hallé beta y espero quede bien. Deidara es relativamente simple en su personalidad, pero esa visión de artista le da algo de complejidad y le quita todo lo simple que pude creer. Por suerte, aún tengo frescos los conocimientos de perspectiva y composición, jejeje.

Gracias por la lectura.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Tangible

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**2. Tangible**

No sabe exactamente que es lo que ha pasado pero puede escucharse una verdadera revolución allá afuera; es tal la cantidad de ruido que se ve obligado a levantar la vista de su mesa de trabajo.

Deidara ha salido, Konan y Zetsu han ido a asomarse ya, Sasori no se ve interesado y Pain, no realmente pero el escándalo ha alcanzado tal nivel, que voltea a Kakuzu.

-Haz algo, no quiero que se maten entre ellos.

-¿Que me atañe a mi? -Kakuzu pregunta mirando de reojo.

-Es tu responsabilidad como su compañero.

-No soy su niñero.

-Pero por algo fuiste aparejado con el. Haz lo que deba hacerse.

Kakuzu da un largo suspiro y se levanta. No es tan infantil como para dejar que ese desacuerdo se deje notar en su actitud, técnicamente, Pain tiene razón.

Camina hasta la puerta y pasa de largo entre la kunoichi y el otro. Gruñe molesto cuando percibe a Deidara con una cantidad considerable de arcilla y a Hidan tomando su guadaña y agitándola hacia este.

-Al menos retira esa rama. Para mañana se habrá ido un pedazo a tus venas y no importa cuanto le reces a tu ídolo, no va a quitártelo. —Dice Kakuzu mientras camina tranquilamente entre los dos prontos a batallar.

-¿Ídolo? ¿Le dices ídolo al gran Jashin? Maldito blasfemo. —Hidan exclama bajando su arma.

-Adelante idiota, no lo hagas, así puedo ayudarte, —el rubio susurra, —Mi C3 te destapara todas las venas, puedes ser una obra de arte explosiva. -Finaliza riendo y mostrándole una lengua.

Mientras los dos discuten, ninguno le ha prestado atención a Kakuzu, y éste ha caminado hasta quedar a un lado del fanático religioso. Sin que lo vea venir, Hidan sólo reacciona hasta que Kakuzu ha tomado la rama del pecho del otro y tira de ella sin ninguna clase de miramiento. Después lo envía contra el piso de un golpe y los hilos de su mano izquierda hurgan en la herida de su pecho, cerrando venas y juntando carne.

-Kakuzu ¿qué crees que haces? —Hidan grita apretando los dientes.

-¿Que parece? —Kakuzu se incorpora y levanta una mano, endurecida con la técnica de solidificación suelta un puñetazo sobre la pierna izquierda de Hidan.

-Put...

Hidan esta por exclamar ante el dolor del hueso roto pero entiende por completo que es lo que va a pasar si lo hace, si sigue quejándose Kakuzu le va a dejar peor hasta inutilizarlo por completo, Hidan se lo busco. Se ahoga la maldición y cierra los ojos suprimiendo el placentero dolor, después exhala y se pone de pie alejándose con una vergonzosa cojera mientras arrastra su pierna doblada en un perturbador ángulo.

-¡Eso es infeliz! ¡Ahórrate las...! —Deidara grita pero se medio ahoga cuando la mano de Kakuzu se ha extendido hasta el y le toma por el cuello.

-No te le acerques ya sino quieres que haga lo mismo contigo, él no te molestara más, tenlo por seguro... —Se escucha la voz de Kakuzu, tranquilo pero con toda la entonación de amenaza con la que hace notar que está hablando muy en serio y ejerce un tanto de presión alrededor de la garganta del rubio.

Deidara abre los ojos de repentino pánico, ha sido tomado por sorpresa y no sabe como actuar, la falta de oxigeno le impide pensar correctamente. No le queda de otra que aceptarlo y rendirse, levanta ambos brazos aceptando que se ha rendido. —Está bien, está bien.

Kakuzu asiente y lo suelta, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entra a la edificación donde están los demás.

-No deberías tratarlos así, es importante tener a esa gente cerca, tus aliados son vitales cuando tus enemigos están en todos lados. —Pain murmura deteniéndose a un lado del otro.

-Es importante, pero no indispensable; y si son incapaces de trabajar sin tratar de matarse entre si, es aun más inservible.

-Como sea, procura no hacerlo tan seguido, necesitamos miembros lo mas sanos posibles.

-No deberías preocuparte por Hidan, su falta de capacidad cerebral se compensa con velocidad para sanar.

Pain asiente y da media vuelta, Kakuzu sigue su camino de regreso a la mesa de trabajo. Konan y Zetsu miran entretenidos como se realiza todo, solo ahí, un triple intento de asesinato (dos personas queriendo matarse y una tercera tratando de matar a esas dos) pasa como cualquier cosa. Y después de unos momentos, todo regresa a la normalidad.

…

El sol se está asomando ya, Kakuzu estira los brazos y endereza la espalda. Nota que al fin ha pasado ya la noche, sólo falta esperar por otra noche a que lleguen los faltantes. Entonces, podrá acabar de hacer sus pendientes y al fin volver al camino.

Voltea a la superficie con sus papeles, sabe aún aguarda mucho que revisar. Hacer balances y operaciones no es precisamente el modo ideal de acumular experiencia de combate y dinero, pero las tres van muy enlazadas para él: el combate otorga dinero, el dinero requiere actividad contable, y la actividad contable da sanas finanzas para que la organización con la que pelea pueda seguir haciéndolo.

Resumen. Ese tedio es necesario.

Después de todo, han pasado algunos meses desde que ha tenido completo acceso a los movimientos monetarios de los otros, y puede darse cuenta que todos son un desastre, que si no fuera porque los pares siempre se mueven con recursos calculados; Akatsuki ya estaría en quiebra desde algunos años atrás.

-¿No deberías dejar eso un momento? Y dicen que yo soy un obsesivo. —Escucha a Deidara preguntar mientras entra.

Kakuzu no contesta, se da la vuelta y va de regreso a la mesa, entonces se da cuenta de algo molesto: su cuerpo exige comida. Trata de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se alimentó, pero no alcanza a hacerlo. Hidan se detuvo a ingerir algo en su camino hacia este sitio pero Kakuzu estaba más ocupado en otras cosas.

Maldiciendo en silencio voltea al rubio, Deidara se ha sentado en la entrada a trabajar con su arcilla.

-¿Dónde están las cocinas? —pregunta serenamente una vez que se ha resignado que tendrá que comer algo.

Deidara se gira y extiende una mano, —Por allá.

Kakuzu sólo asiente y sale. Da una mirada de reojo a Deidara y se pregunta si el rubio ya ha olvidado el suceso de la noche anterior, recuerda lo que Pain dijo respecto a la importancia de tener gente cerca, y su discernimiento de que era importante, más no indispensable.

-Pocas cosas son indispensables en la vida. —Se dice cuando ha llegado a la cocina.

Al entrar encuentra a Hidan en un rincón con una botella al lado, analiza por un momento su imagen y nota que el proceso de sanación está yendo a la velocidad de siempre. Afortunadamente a la pierna aún le tomará un día, así que no dará más problemas.

Ignorando las maldiciones entre sueños, busca en los almacenes algo que pueda comerse al momento. Encuentra fruta deshidratada en un recipiente, lo toma y se dispone a irse.

-Eres un bastardo, ¿por qué tenías que hacerme esto? Pude haberle dado una lección. —Se escucha la rasposa voz del aún un poco ebrio Hidan.

-Y él te hubiera hecho volar un brazo o la cabeza. Entonces yo y Sasori tendríamos que esperar a que estuvieran lo suficientemente recuperados para irnos. ¿Crees que tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo así contigo? —Kakuzu voltea a verlo, —Te estás dando mucha importancia.

-Jódete.

-Como quieras, hay más alcohol debajo de los depósitos de agua.

Hidan se incorpora torpemente y sigue a su compañero con la mirada, —¿Y por qué me dices eso?

-Te mantiene entretenido y lejos de problemas.

Kakuzu ya no espera para escuchar las ofensas. Va de regreso a donde esperan sus notas y operaciones financieras, en el camino se encuentra con Zetsu tomando el sol.

-¿Es prudente dejarlo ingerir tanto alcohol?

-Lo mantendrá ocupado y aunque no lo parezca, conoce sus límites. Su culto infantil le hace creer que no es bueno intoxicarse con otra cosa que no sea la sangre de sus victimas.

Zetsu no se ve nada convencido, —Y seguro esperas que creamos eso, ¿verdad?

-No realmente. —Kakuzu finaliza y entra al edificio.

Se sienta de nuevo con el recipiente y lo coloca a un lado, sus ojos se mueven entre las cantidades, su hábil mano coloca números y repasa notas, después de un largo rato se detiene unos momentos, incapaz de aceptar lo que esta descubriendo: ahora tiene que buscar algo para tomar. Maldice por esas exigencias fisiológicas, pero lo mas que puede hacer es saciarlas y esperar que no molesten más, no es un ser como Sasori.

Del mismo modo en que la gente a su alrededor tiene poca importancia para él; también lo tienen las comidas fastuosas, las bebidas nectáricas o la ropa esplendida. Lo más que puede llegar a interesarse en esas cuestiones, es en adquirir lo mínimo para mantener ese cuerpo funcionando.

-Cosas sin valor, cosas que no permanecen.

**(...ooo**

_Se detuvo a esperar, no sabía si estaba cansado o acaso sólo harto. La persona que servia de medidor para los límites había desaparecido algún tiempo atrás, ¿cuánto? Maldición, detestaba eso, sin tener quién estuviera quejándose y pidiendo dormir, comer o descansar, él no sabia medir sus propias condiciones._

_Puso atención a sus extremidades y notó el estremecimiento en ellas, entonces sintió el calambre turbulento perceptible apenas entre los nervios perdidos entre la maraña de hilos recorriendo su cuerpo._

_Así que tenia que descansar._

_Se sentó y levantó la mirada al cielo, era apenas el medio día. Metió la mano a la bolsa que llevaba en ese momento, saco un pan rancio y un pedazo de carne apenas comestible, engullo ambos sin prestarles atención, sino poniendo su interés en la hoja que sostenía con su otra mano delante de el, plagada de cifras._

_No supo del paso del tiempo hasta que una voz le llamó atrayendo su atención y haciéndole notar que era casi el atardecer._

_-No pensé que esperarías por nosotros. Estaba seguro que no te daríamos alcance._

_Dirigió la vista a Kisame que le sonreía mostrándole los dientes. —No tenia razones para acelerar el paso._

_Notó la sonrisa de Kisame desaparecer, —Lo hiciste de nuevo, ¿verdad?_

_Kakuzu hizo un gesto de confusión, —¿Que?_

_-Mataste al hombre ese... ¿Como se llamaba? Esperaba poder hablar con él, a veces se necesita una buena charla y tenía ganas de tenerla con él, era gracioso._

_Kakuzu bufó, —Se mató hace unos meses, no tuvo cuidado con su boca._

_-Seguro tuvo un desagradable accidente con tu mano alrededor de su cuello, o quizá erróneamente le carbonizaste o... Cayó al agua y tu mano inesperadamente lo llevo al fondo, —Kisame agregó sarcásticamente, —No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo, tan necesario que es tener a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando, y ahora que había alguien capaz de bromear y tu lo tenias que matar._

_-¿Necesario tener alguien con quien hablar? Eso es mentira. Además, ¿donde esta Uchiha? No me digas que también lo mataste._

_El gesto de Kisame fue primero de perplejidad y pasó a una carcajada, —Si lo intentara seguro terminaríamos los dos muertos. No tengo razones para hacerlo. Esta por allá, tiene una fijación con los atardeceres, no algo que me interese._

_Kakuzu asintió, aún repasando en su mente su propia pregunta, -Así que el niño resultó alguien de temer._

_-Es un malnacido igual que todos nosotros, la edad no lo hace diferente._

_-¿Entonces de que te quejas? Tienes ya alguien con quien hablar y que escuche tus quejas._

_-Nah, hasta tú das mejor platica que él. Lo más que expresa es cuando algo le desagrada, ¡y casi nada le molesta!_

_Kakuzu negó, ¿que tanta importancia a la interaccion social? -No pierdas el tiempo en tonterías._

_Kisame hizo un gesto y se sentó, —Eso puedes decirlo porque ninguno de tus compañeros ha durado lo suficiente como para que se te vea mucho tiempo con ellos. Además, en combate ayuda tener con quien pelear._

_Kakuzu volvió a negar, pero que necedad con esa gente; habían pasado décadas desde que había enfrentado a grupos que representaran algún problema con el que no pudiera lidiar el solo. —Los inútiles solo estorban._

_-¿Acabaste ya? —Vino la voz de Kisame._

_Miró a Itachi llegar e inclinar levemente la cabeza, se halló respondiendo del mismo modo sin saber si el más chico o él mismo lo hacían por cortesía, respeto o inercia. Sin decir nada, Itachi se quedó de pie como esperando algo._

_-Ah, cierto. —Kisame dijo de pronto, —Vamos a hablar en el pueblo, nos estamos muriendo de hambre y acorde con Itachi que iríamos ahí. O mas bien decidí, pero a él parece no molestarle._

_-Yo ya he comido. —Kakuzu respondió secamente._

_-No importa, vamos, quizá hasta se te antoje algo._

_-No lo creo._

_-Como sea, tal vez tú no necesites comida pero nosotros sí. Así que si de verdad te interesa decir lo que tengas que decirnos, andando. —Kisame dijo empezando a caminar._

_Kakuzu gruñó ante semejante acción, vaya chantaje el de este tipo, pero era cierto que necesitaba hablar y no tuvo de otra que caminar en la dirección que Kisame ya había comenzado a tomar._

_Fue inusual volver a caminar con alguien después de más de dos... Tres meses desde que asfixió a su último compañero; y aún más extraño escuchar la voz de Kisame haciendo comentarios al azar sin recibir respuesta. Lo cual parecía ser completamente normal para Itachi._

_Llegaron a la población que estaba en un cruce de caminos, así que había una cantidad considerable de gente, siguió a Kisame hasta que llegaron a un restauran._

_Kakuzu sabía que no iba a comer, así que se contentó con mirar alrededor, pero que desperdicio era todo eso, en vez de estar perdiendo su tiempo (y paciencia) ahí; debió haber dejado las cosas claras con esos dos y seguir cada quien su camino pero ahí estaba, viendo a los dos comer._

_Viendo a la gente a su alrededor pudo darse cuenta porqué no lamentó para nada haber decidido unirse a Akatsuki y cortar los lazos con esa traicionera aldea que fue sobre sus propias ideas de unión interna y le dieron la espalda al primer error sin importar cuantos grandes logros les dio._

_No había nada indispensable en la vida que no fuera aquello que pudiera ser visto y tocado. Había llegado a esa conclusión en sus muchos años de vida._

_-¿Es cierto que peleaste con Hokage Hashimara? —Escuchó la inesperada pregunta de Itachi._

_Le miró intensamente tratando de definir sus intenciones, —Sí, hace muchos años, pero no preguntes por detalles, no lo recuerdo bien._

_-No, no la haré; no es necesario. —Itachi contestó. —Como sea, no es algo que quiera escuchar._

_Kakuzu le miró un momento y su breve risa exhalada fue espontánea, —No te gusta hablar de aldeas, creo que te entiendo. Escuché lo que hiciste, no todos se atreven a decir a esos malditos Kages 'yo no' y demostrárselos delante de sus caras._

_-Son lugares complicados, difícilmente coinciden en algo. —Dijo Itachi mirando de lado._

_-Si, salvo cuando el odio es el mismo, ahí... se olvidan de sus diferencias._

_-Si, son unos bastardos, por eso me largué cuando me di cuenta que no era mi sitio. —Kisame intervino sonriendo._

_Kakuzu lo miro un momento, —No es cuestión de eso, sino que te das cuenta que son lugares vacíos, que de todo lo que hablan son creencias huecas._

_-No lo se, jamás me tomé el tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías; lo mío siempre ha sido la acción. ¿Que tienes que decir tu, Itachi? —el de Kiri volteó a su compañero._

_-Nada, no tengo nada que decir._

_La plática tomó otro rumbo, Kakuzu les dio una serie de instrucciones y pidió fueran más ordenados en su reporte de gastos._

_-Estás enfermo, ¿que tanta fijación con el dinero? Lo más que hace es hacerte la vida fácil._

_-¿Y que tiene eso de malo? —Kakuzu pregunto._

_Itachi volteó curioso, esperando la respuesta de Kisame, —Nada, pero es una obsesión aburrida, al menos me aburriría vivir solo para reunir dinero._

_-Es algo fijo, seguro y confiable. No hay nada más físico en lo que se pueda confiar._

_-¿Ni un compañero? —Kisame insistió._

_El caza recompensas miro al shinobi, noto que incluso Itachi compartía su gesto de parcial sorpresa. Se preguntó si Itachi pensaba lo mismo: en Akatsuki difícilmente se confiaba en el compañero; no eran una organización que se mantuviera unida por la amistad y camaradería, era mas bien una constante batalla de tolerancias y voluntades para que no terminaran matándose entre si,_

_Kakuzu levantó la mirada conteniéndose de apuntar lo ridículo que se oía eso. —Nada de eso es importante, punto. Lo único que me interesa es el dinero._

_-¿Y el conocimiento? ¿La experiencia? ¿Los objetivos que aportan mucho dinero? —Itachi preguntó después de un rato._

_Kakuzu volteó y lo miró directamente, quizá Itachi lo sintió como una agresión porque sus ojos respondieron con el sharingan. Se ahorró la sonrisa, maldito niño, supo acertar en la falla de su discurso, quizá sin saberlo. Clamaba que lo único tangible que podía confiar era él dinero, y valoraba de sobremanera el conocimiento que pudiera adquirir y toda experiencia acumulada, ¿cómo decir que la experiencia y el conocimiento eran algo físico?_

_No se dijeron más palabras, Kakuzu asintió y se dio la vuelta siguiendo su camino en dirección contraria que el par que también ya se alejaba._

**ooo…) **

Poco dispuesto a perder el tiempo buscando agua, toma el mismo recipiente donde apenas unos minutos atrás había comido, se dirige a donde están las pozas de agua. Quizá el agua no es la ideal para beber pero Kakuzu no piensa regresar a las cocinas y encontrarse a Hidan dormitando después de que decidió no tomar más porque Jashin no le permitiría ser avergonzado al ser descubierto en estado lamentable.

Antes de que llegue a ellas, una voz lo detiene, —No hagas eso, podemos darte si lo quieres.

Voltea a Konan, justo va encontrándose en su camino, no necesita preguntar de que habla, —Da lo mismo, agua es agua.

-Pero agua que te enfermará no es lo mismo que una que no lo hará. —Ella contesta ya sin verlo.

-Para mi sí.

La chica asiente y no insiste mas, —¿Como están las finanzas?

A Kakuzu (a diferencia de Deidara) no se le hace ajeno hablar con Konan, siendo la compañera del líder, está presente siempre en sus diálogos y ella misma es portavoz ocasional.

-Todos son un desastre, sin embargo, las entradas siguen siendo más altas que los gastos.

Konan asiente, —Le diré a Pain. Deberías ser más considerado con él y sus gastos, tiene que dirigir una aldea y esta organización. Además, el dinero fue hecho para ser usado.

Kakuzu asiente pero deja ver que no está de acuerdo, —Debería hacer muchas cosas, y el dinero es mucho más que algo que hay que usar, es el más fuerte aliado.

-¿Aun piensas así? —Pain aparece.

-Es lo que me ha funcionado, igual que a esta organización. Tú mismo estas consciente de la importancia de acumular recursos.

-Es solo una parte de mis objetivos.

-Bueno, es todo para los míos.

Pain no dice más y se aleja en dirección contraria, Konan le mira unos momentos y le sigue a Pain, Kakuzu toma el agua que ella le ha dejado sin decirlo.

La bebe en instantes, sin ninguna clase de reacción al ver satisfecha su sed, camina en dirección del salón donde esta haciendo su trabajo. Deidara está ahora en los patios provocando pequeñas explosiones mientras ríe como un niño al hacer estallar animales o figuras que ha creado.

Kakuzu mira al rubio y su peculiar forma de entretenerse; nota a Sasori delante de la entrada principal del gran salón, por un momento los dos se quedan viendo al escultor.

Sasori es el primero en romper el silencio, —Es un demente, pero entretiene; a diferencia de ese fanático que esta completamente enfermo. —Sasori mira de reojo a Kakuzu.

-Ninguno aquí puede estar más cuerdo que otro. Pero si, Hidan está enfermo.

-¡Idiota, estúpido anarquista y ambicioso! —Se escucha el grito de Hidan desde adentro del salón.

-¿Lo ves? —Kakuzu pregunta a Sasori como para demostrar su punto.

-¡Espera a que te sorprenda durmiendo! Esta vez si voy a matarte, Jashin me lo ha dicho.

-Guarda silencio, no has podido y no podrás. —El caza recompensas minimiza la amenaza.

-Deberías ser más tolerante con él, resulto bastante complicado hallarte alguien así. Imagina que es tu hijo, por lo que he oído, por tu edad bien le queda. —Sasori dice planamente, si bien hay diversión en sus palabras, su tono no indica nada, evidentemente su cara tampoco.

Kakuzu exhala una risa sarcástica, solo con el marionetista se permite un poco de diversión y hablar de asuntos 'personales'. —No podría verlo así, es demasiado estúpido como para que fuera un hijo, y no, no tiene la edad.

El shinobi de Takigakure entra al salón y se sienta a trabajar, por unos momentos piensa de regreso a su aldea; preguntándose vagamente si tuvo hijos, no lo recuerda, puede acordarse de una esposa pero no de su cara, su nombre o su aspecto general, quizá hasta está muerta, seria comprensible dada su actual edad... ¿O él la mató? Pudo haberlo hecho, tras la decepción y furia de la traición de la que fue objeto, no le sorprendería.

Todos le dieron la espalda tras su derrota.

Sigue trabajando, llega un punto en que Hidan se queda de pie cerca de él unos momentos. Nadie dice nada por un rato, al fin, cansados del silencio mutuo, se miran brevemente.

Kakuzu sabe que Hidan está al borde de su paciencia, que es casi tan desesperado como Deidara pero tarda más en expresarlo. Extiende tres fajos de billetes y dice secamente, —Ahí tienes, no te equivoques o me harás contarlo.

Hidan farfulla y se sienta en el piso a un lado de Kakuzu, toma el dinero y empieza a hacer lo que se le ha pedido. Kakuzu ya sabe que va a pasar, el tiempo límite de Hidan haciendo eso es de media hora, se pregunta si ahora durará menos o romperá su marca.

Kakuzu voltea de reojo de vez en vez y se divierte con la desesperación creciente, nota que Hidan ha perdido la cuenta unas tres veces y tiene que volver a empezar aumentando su frustración. De los tres montones de dinero solo ha acabado con uno.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto es imposible! —Hidan exclama lanzando el dinero al piso, —por eso Jashin dice que las posesiones materiales son blasfemia.

-No culpes a tu ídolo de tu estupidez, déjalo, puedo hacerlo yo.

Hidan se levanta furioso y sale, Kakuzu lo ve brevemente y después sigue trabajando. Amistad, compañerismo, amor, lealtad, honor... Todo es mentira cuando quedan de frente con la prueba mas grande y se desvanecen como las cosas intangibles que son, como aire que no se puede tocar ni apoyarse en él.

Por eso sólo cree en las cosas que ve y puede sentir; la comida, bebida y demás necesidades fisiológicas, mundanas pero necesarias para que el cuerpo siga funcionando; la gente que contribuye a la labor de la organización, necesaria pero prescindible y renovable... El dinero que abre todas las puertas y mueve al mundo.

Ése es el verdadero motor del mundo y la mayor fuerza, así funcionaba todo.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo fue muy complicado... en el sentido que sabemos que Kakuzu gusta del dinero, que es muy viejo y algo bipolar, porque es bastante educado pero si mata cada que pierde control. Traté de darle una 'justificación' a ese gusto por el dinero, y que puede ser más civilizado que algunos otros, aún si mata un segundo después. Aquí es materialismo puro, las cosas que en verdad valen la pena para él no son nada de sentimientos nobles, definitivamnte.<p>

¡Mil gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios!

Las actualizaciones van algo lentas, creo que repaso mucho cada capítulo... como sea, ojalá valga la pena.

Nos leemos!


	3. Perpetuidad

****...  
><strong>**

****O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O****

**3. Perpetuidad. **

Sasori ha dejado el gran salón, los _hermanos zombie_ como Kisame gusta de llamarles, se quedaron ahí.Hidan hizo berrinche al demostrar ser inútil para el trabajo contable y se ha hundido en sus rezos, mientras que Kakuzu parece haber tenido su dosis mensual de contacto humano y no ha vuelto a hablar.

El marionetista detesta esos silencios que se vuelven incómodos, no le molesta la ausencia de palabras pero sí cuando ésta está preñada de tensión. Afuera hay ruido, mucho ruido, y no es tampoco un ambiente que le agrade.

Su compañero ríe exaltado después de cada una de las múltiples explosiones, Sasori sólo puede mover la cabeza, reprobando todo eso. Conoce muy bien esa emoción de la creatividad desbocada y la energía de la creación sin fin, pero de eso a exclamar como idiotaante cualquier tontería recién hecha como si fuera la obra más grande jamás realizada, es otra cosa.

Decide que tampoco puede esperar ahí;Konan sería compañía agradable, quizá Pain también, pero ninguno es visto cerca. Aburrido, mira alrededor contemplando el panorama. A diferencia del rubio maniático delante de él, Sasori sí es capaz de admirar sus alrededores sin tratar de volarlos de inmediato. Un poco más allá de la arboleda donde Deidara casi hizo explotar a Hidan nota una colina no muy lejos de ahí, considera la distancia, su altura y el cúmulo de nubes bajas que se están juntando en la parte superior.

Sonríe y comienza a caminar, no se molesta en avisar que se aleja. No hay nada importante qué hacer hasta la noche, y apenas es poco más del medio día.

Se aleja caminando lentamente, no es que tenga prisa ni que su destino sea uno al que urja llegar. Si _él_ no está ya ahí, seguramente pronto aparecerá.

Las construcciones van quedando atrás, se ve rodeado de árboles y después espacio abierto, cruza un par de caminos sin preocuparse que algún viajero pueda verlo, está seguro que Pain ha enviado a Zetsu a patrullar en un radio más extenso que la barrera de chakra que hay alrededor de su sitio de reunión.

El terreno raso empieza a inclinarse y al poco tiempo, está en un plano casi inclinado yendo colina arriba. Los pocos árboles se van dispersando más hasta que ya no hay ninguno, sólo piedras y yerba baja. Nota con molestia que la atmósfera se ha ido humedeciendo conforme sigue ascendiendo, no es el ambiente ideal para él, pero puede tolerarlo sin muchos problemas.

Alcanza la parte más elevada, puede verse el poblado desde esa altura y no entiende cómo Pain no ha dicho nada a Deidara, desde esa distancia puede ver las pequeñas emanaciones de humo de sus explosiones. No le presta atención, deja a Hiruko a un lado y se sienta sobre una gran roca.

Estira sus extremidades y endereza la espalda, en vez del típico sonido de huesos tronando y músculos siendo tensados, sólo se oyen extraños rechinidos. No puede decir que siente alivio después de haber dejado su marioneta-armadura; dolor, incomodidad, confort, son cosas que dejó de sentir hace mucho, al igual que el hambre y la sed.

Para buena o mala fortuna, aún es capaz de sentir emociones, y aunque aquellas mundanas como la felicidad, la tristeza, amor o pena parecen haberse quedado en el fondo de sus percepciones, si es conocedor de otras como la satisfacción, la furia, el estremecimiento y la euforia. Claro, es un artista, mucho más lacónico que Deidara, pero artista después de todo.

Voltea al cielo mientras las nubes pasan, la humedad empieza a disminuir con el movimiento de éstas pero no se desvanece, y sabe que _él_ debe aparecer ahí, es el ambiente que le gusta y el único en que lo ha visto después del patético estado en que terminó tras su desencuentro con Uchiha y su intempestiva salida.

Sasori se pregunta si tardará, no duda de que aparezca. Odia esperar, pero es lo único que puede hacer, ya sea a ese antiguo compañero o a Kisame e Itachi, no le queda otra cosa mas que ver pasar el tiempo.

Es claro que la noticia de la reunión de Akatsuki debió haber llegado a sus oídos, y no dejará pasar esa rara oportunidad para estar ahí. No sabe si el encantador de serpientes aparecerá porque tenga nostalgia por los tiempos en que fue miembro o porque maquina algo contra ellos en medio de las sombras en las que ahora se refugia. Duda de lo último, si no se han enfrentado ya, es porque no es un enemigo directo, y ellos tampoco se interponen en el camino de éste.

Orochimaru ronda esas muy raras reuniones como un carroñero en espera de cualquier cosa que caiga de sus mesas. Lo que sea, el pelirrojo espera por él para conversar un rato como en sus mejores tiempos cuando eran compañeros. Es lo único que echa de menos, aunque hay bastantes rencores y resentimientos hundidos por ahí, es lo bastante civilizado como para entablar una plática sin querer írsele directo a la yugular, como puede pensar en varios de sus colegas akatsukis.

-No sé si debo empezar a preocuparme de que me conozcas tan bien. —Escucha una voz bien conocida.

-Entonces yo también debería empezar a inquietarme. —Sasori contesta sin voltear a verlo.

El sannin se sienta en una roca más pequeña al lado de la grande donde Sasori está, se miran sólo un momento sin que ninguna de las impresiones que tienen traicione lo plano de sus gestos, bueno, en el caso de Sasori, con Orochimaru todo es esa sonrisa maniática.

-Idéntico que la última vez que te vi. Ni siquiera un rasguño en ese cuerpo modificado. —Orochimaru comenta girando la mirada a otro punto del panorama.

-Y de nuevo tú te ves distinto, ¿cuántos cuerpos has cambiado desde entonces?

-Busco el más fuerte, es todo. No puedes culparme por buscar la perfección, aprendí eso de ti.

Sasori exhala una risa irónica, —¿Aprendiste de mí? Entonces no captaste bien la lección, perfección es algo estable, durable y perpetuo, estético y digno de conservarse. Mis marionetas son eso, por otro lado, tu constante cambio de cuerpos es una aberración por buscar una palabra adecuada.

Orochimaru estira su lengua mientras humedece sus labios, —Me gusta sentir el calor del cuerpo de las víctimas, el sudor de pánico y el placer del dolor cuando tratan de defenderse, cosas que tú, te has negado con esa necedad de no aceptar el cambio que el tiempo siempre trae.

-Y lo dice el que se niega a morir. Ustedes sannins están obsesionados con eso, el problema es que lo han hecho del modo imperfecto, tú eres el peor de todos.

-¿Has oído ya de la técnica de Tsunade?

-Sabes que tengo ojos y oídos en todos los lugares que son importantes.

-Sí, supongo que sí, también tengo mis fuentes por eso estoy aquí, ¿algo interesante que deba saber?

Sasori ni se molesta en expresar su sorna, vaya desfachatez de ese sujeto, aunque es cierto que ni siquiera él sabe la verdadera razón de esa reunión. Pain no ha dicho nada aún, y el que esté determinado a esperar por los dos faltantes, incrementa un tanto la expectativa del posible anuncio.

-¿Cuánto has conseguido ya con esos experimentos? —el marionetista pregunta para encausar la plática a otros rumbos.

-Siempre hay fallas y fracasos, la materia prima abunda y no hay aún quién me haya detenido. Mi antiguo maestro parece querer seguirse convenciendo que puedo cambiar, como sea, sigo trabajando.

-Ninguno de esos desdichados se va a olvidar de ti, te maldecirán hasta el último de sus días. —Sasori musita sonriendo.

-Pero gracias a eso, no será el último de los míos. No hay modo de que se olvide de mí, siempre estaré ahí para que recuerden quien soy.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo, al menos para ti que sigues creyendo en la carne para prosperar.

-¿Qué? —pregunta Orochimaru casi indignado, —¿Kakuzu te ha convencido de esas versiones torcidas de inmortalidad? Oí que su compañero le sienta muy bien.

-No, incluso él está convencido que la inmortalidad no existe, yo… estoy en un punto medio. Aún no alcanzo la perfección.

Orochimaru suelta una carcajada, —¡Qué frustrante debe ser para tí! Yo, como podrás darte cuenta, he conseguido mi meta. Puedo prosperar tanto como quiera y aprender tanto como pueda.

El pelirrojo frunce casi imperceptiblemente el ceño, —Lástima que no consigas el cuerpo ideal que te permita alcanzar el máximo de tus capacidades.

La plática que inició como algo tranquilo ahora se muestra ríspida. Es claro que el rencor que sienten mutuamente no ha disminuido a pesar de las cordiales charlas. Ambos instigan directamente al origen del disgusto de cada uno, es lo malo de conocerse tan bien, el fracaso de Orochimarupara hacerse del cuerpo del Uchiha y la imposibilidad de Sasori para hacer de su cuerpo una marioneta perfecta sin perder el control propio, son cosas que ambos saben de cada uno como una de sus máximas frustraciones.

-Bueno, hay quienes somos recordados por todos, y quienes sólo pasan a la memoria de la clandestinidad. —El antiguo shinobi de Konoha murmura sin verlo.

Se escucha a Sasori exhalar entre dientes, deja la roca donde estaba sentado y vuelve a su marioneta. Una vez dentro se gira al encantador de serpientes, y sin segundos pensamientos lanza la cola de Hiruko hacia el otro, la roca estalla en pedazos, Orochimaru lanza varias serpientes que tratan de inmovilizar la marioneta, el pelirrojo se llena de gas tóxico y las víboras caen intactas, el sannin libera una patada de tremenda fuerza en el punto débil que siempre ha sabido de Hiruko, mientras que Sasori ya le ha prensado un brazo con las manos de éste.

Se miran unos instantes, Sasori desde adentro y Orochimaru hacia donde sabe está su cara, el sannin jadea del repentino esfuerzo, el shinobi de Suna rechina algunas articulaciones. Es sólo un momento, Sasori lo suelta y Orochimaru se aleja.

-Cuida lo que dices, fácilmente puede ser que se acaben tus días de mudar pieles como la serpiente que eres.

Orochimaru no replica, inteligentemente optando por el silencio y no acabar con la poca voluntad de Sasori, quien sin problema puede dar aviso de su presencia y hacer que más de uno se una para acabar con él. Está seguro que Hidan, Deidara y quizá hasta Kakuzu lo harían para matar su tedio.

El pelirrojo se aleja sin decir más, de nuevo está el cambio de terreno y alrededores. Cuando ha entrado de nuevo a la barrera Zetsu sale a su encuentro.

-¿Dónde has estado? Comenzábamos a preguntarnos qué te tomaba tanto tiempo en regresar.

-Tenía que salir un momento de ahí, ¿alguna noticia?

-Nos pareció haber sentido la presencia de uno, pero no vimos nada. Aún deben estar muy lejos, hemos extendido nuestro campo de búsqueda pero no hay nada.

Los dos akatsukis exhalan mostrando lo cansado que es eso, pero no hay de otra, necesitan un Líder que ponga orden y de igual modo ellos deben acatar las órdenes de éste. Zetsu se vuelve a escurrir en el piso y el marionetista sigue su camino hasta el gran patio donde dejó a Deidara haciendo explotar las cosas.

Se encuentra con Konan y Pain casi esperando por él, Sasori se detiene un momento a su lado en espera de que Pain hable, es claro que tiene algo que decirle pues es raro que se acerque a los demás sólo para hacer compañía en silencio, Konan es más de ese tipo, no el Líder.

-No podemos estar arriesgándonos a que él sepa de lo que hacemos, su actividad ya tiene muchas miradas encima y no podemos tolerar que se nos relacione de nuevo con él. La siguiente etapa de nuestro trabajo exige tanta discreción como sea posible.

Sasori asiente, —Jamás digo nada más de lo que debo, él no es amenaza para lo que hacemos, a menos que haya algo que deba saber y que no quieras que él se entere.

Konan lo mira casi con una sonrisa condescendiente mientras que el gesto de Pain no se altera, jamás lo hace.

-La noche pronto se acerca. —El Líder se va lentamente sin ninguna otra respuesta.

-Buen intento, —la única mujer de Akatsuki le dice con una de sus raras sonrisas, —no te dirá nada hasta que no lleguen los últimos dos.

-Esto está empezando a cansarme tanto como a Deidara.

Konan asiente y suspira, —Quiere que todos lo sepan al mismo tiempo, quizá hay que ponerse de acuerdo para algunas cosas, y cree con firmeza en el consenso y escuchar todas las opiniones. Atiende esa falla, no sabemos cuándo haya un nuevo combate.

Sasori no reacciona de ningún modo, pasa la cola de la marioneta sobre la coraza en la espalda de la misma y mide los daños del ataque de Orochimaru. No es serio y no requerirá de mucho para repararlo, pero no sabe si haya ahí un lugar adecuado para que lo haga o esperar uno más en solitario para hacerlo sin ser expuesto.

Va de regreso al salón con una idea en la cabeza mientras maldice al sannin, pero no por haberle respondido al ataque de ese modo, sino por lo que dijo e hizo que él mismo perdiera el control tan fácil.

'_Hay quienes somos recordados por todos, y quienes sólo pasan a la memoria de la clandestinidad_'

Maldita serpiente rastrera, si tan sólo no hubieran sido tan buen equipo años atrás, ese infeliz no sabría nada de su extraño (y negado) malestar mental y que ha moldeado gran parte de su presente ser.

Que los años se llevaran su nombre y su cuerpo mortal.

Sabe que su leyenda tal vez no se pierda en las arenas del tiempo. Sin embargo, su nombre puede que carezca de la perpetuidad de sus obras y se olviden de él aun cuando su obra permanezca. Sabe que quizá por eso está tan obsesionado con permanecer, ya sin el interés de entablar lazos pues estos han mostrado inservibles, ¿qué otra solución tenía sino hacer de él mismo esa obra perdurable?

Entra al salón, Kakuzu está recargado contra un muro con la mirada en alto, quizá duerme mientras que Hidan no es visto por ningún lado. Sasori busca una habitación lo suficientemente oculta para hacer esa reparación, recorre cada parte de esa edificación pero no encuentra nada parecido a lo que busca, derrotado regresa al gran salón.

-¿No se puede tener un poco de paz en este lugar? —escucha a Kakuzu mascullar, —si no es Hidan con su ídolo, es Deidara con sus tonterías y ahora tú haciendo no sé qué.

Sasori no dice nada, ni siquiera voltea a verlo, sólo se sienta desganado por la falta de sitio seguro. El shinobi de Takigakure resopla molesto y se incorpora, se acerca a la puerta del lugar y sale.

-Cierra antes de salir.

Kakuzu se gira hacia él, —Procuraré que nadie moleste, aunque no aseguro nada con ese compañero tuyo.

El marionetista exhala divertido, aunque todos son casi inadaptados sociales, algunos en Akatsuki son capaces de comprender la situación de otro. Claro, eso no hace las cosas más fáciles, pero al menos no las complica más. Kakuzu conoce su cara verdadera y sabe lo receloso que es con que nadie sepa.

Mientras hace la reparación se pregunta si alguien más llega a pensar en cosas como él, en que no todos pasarán a la historia o serán recordados ni en sus propias aldeas.

**(…ooo**

'Seguramente te estás haciendo viejo, nadie aquí piensa en esas tonterías_' recordó las palabras de Orochimaru cerca de dos años atrás antes de que desertara. Imaginaba que de comentárselos, cosas similares habría escuchado de Kakuzu y Kisame, que eran los que habían estado tanto (quizá más, quizá menos) tiempo que él en la organización. _

_Pero no podían culparlo por pensar en legados y memorias, aun siendo casi invencibles, como ninjas renegados caminaban con la muerte siempre, ya fuera repartiéndola o librándola. Nadie podía llamarle incauto por pensar en lo que quedaría de él cuando ya no estuviera._

_Pero claro, no cometería de nuevo el error de expresar esa idea, incluso él trataba de convencerse que eran razonamientos absurdos, ¿qué hacía un ninja traidor pensando en las memorias que permanecieran de él en la gente que lo conoció? Sólo eran tonterías, resultados de su obsesión de niño por hacer que las cosas queridas para él no desaparecieran._

_…_

_Era otra reunión después del movimiento de miembros, Kakuzu recién había acabado con otro más y Orochimaru se había ido meses después de la llegada de Uchiha así que él seguía sin compañero. _

_Por alguna razón, Pain parecía pensar que estaban desvalidos sin compañía porque los hacía que se reunieran de vez en vez, aunque él y Konan sólo habían aparecido físicamente una vez. En aquella distante caverna del País de los Pájaros esos cuatro miembros aguardaban por la razón del llamado, aunque ya a ninguno le sorprendería que no hubiera tal cosa._

_Sasori y Kisame caminaban en el bosque que rodeaba la cueva, el más alto cargaba a la espalda cinco peces y un cervato y el otro se paseaba entre los arbustos buscando algo, Kisame lo veía ir por aquí y allá juntando hierbas. Contrario a lo que pareciera, no dijo nada, de hecho estaba agradecido que lo hiciera. _

_-Es todo, con esto bastará. —Sasori dijo dándole los manojos de hierbas que había recolectado._

_-Sensacional, podemos irnos ya ¿cierto? _

_-Sí ya, tienes suficiente para varios días, guárdalas que no pienso buscar de nuevo._

_Los dos fueron de regreso a la cueva, no les sorprendió que aún ninguno de los otros hubiera llegado. _

_-Ni pienses que voy a ayudarte más. —El marionetista dijo sentándose. Como conocedor experimentado de venenos y sus curas, a Kisame le gustaba usar su talento para hallar yerbas que dieran sabor a su comida. Casi nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de pedírselo, y Sasori usualmente no se negaba._

_-No, no hace ya falta. Itachi vendrá y se encargará de la carne y el fuego, yo hago el resto. Además, dudo que sepas preparar algo, ¿hace cuánto que no comes? —Kisame preguntó burlonamente. _

_-Déjame en paz._

_Itachi apareció poco después, traía una alforja con fruta que dejó en el piso y tomó los animales, sin decir palabra volvió a salir. Kisame veía las hierbas y las separaba. Volvió verse entrar y salir algunas veces más a Itachi, dejando cortes de carne en el piso y acomodando otros en varas, después hizo un fuego y dejó la carne lista para asarse. —Voy a lavarme. —Dijo y sin más, se fue de nuevo._

_-¿Qué? —el marionetista preguntó irónico, —¿Uchiha te alimenta? _

_-Claro que no, será un genio pero es inútil cocinando, además casi nunca prueba la carne. Lo que pasa es que tiene bastante habilidad separando la carne buena de las minucias que ninguno comería._

_Kakuzu llegó después, vio a todos y tomó un trozo de la carne que Itachi había dejado, Kisame apenas estaba por condimentarla y colocarla al fuego. A ninguno pareció preocuparle que su colega ingiriera carne cruda. Se sentó frente a Sasori y exhaló cansadamente._

_-¿No ha dicho nada? Esto empieza a ser cansado, he acabado mis asuntos aquí, hay un objetivo importante en Iwa y yo aquí, perdiendo el tiempo. _

_-No diré que tengo algo importante que hacer, pero también me estoy aburriendo. Detesto que me hagan esperar. —El pelirrojo movió la cabeza._

_La carne estuvo lista, Kisame se sentó a comer y ofreció a los otros dos, Sasori sólo le dio un gesto de hartazgo por su necedad, y Kakuzu negó, ya había comido suficiente. Itachi ya comía la fruta del otro lado del fuego. _

_-¿Saben? —Sasori inició la conversación, cansado de que ninguno lo hiciera tras un largo rato —creo que los compadezco, si esta reunión hubiera tenido lugar alrededor de Suna, no tendrían nada de comer. La necesidad de alimentarse es un contratiempo, sobre todo si tiempo, es lo único que no se tiene. _

_-Ya nos ha pasado antes, —Kisame fue el único interesado en responder, —ahora aprovechamos que hay recursos, cuando no, pues no y ya. No somos seres raros como ustedes, tú que no comes y Kakuzu que ingiere cualquier cosa. _

_-Me das la razón, alimentarse es una desventaja. —Sasori reafirmó _

_-Es molesto pero no diría que es inconveniente, recuperas chakra más rápido con comida en el sistema. No creo que tu _condición_ te permita esa recuperación tan rápido. —Kakuzu apuntó sin verlo. _

_Hubo silencio, cada uno pensando en lo dicho. El marionetista sabía que era parcialmente cierto pero no determinaba nada, sólo podía pensar en que carecer de alimentos en un lugar apartado y estando herido, era definitivamente un obstáculo. Entonces, viendo a esos tres se preguntó de la mortalidad de cada uno, aunque él había hecho todo para disminuir sus posibilidades de ser fatalmente herido, aún, como todo, había un mínimo riesgo en el combate. _

_-Como sea, no me arrepiento de nada. —Finalizó agitando la cola de Hiruko para ventilar su molestia. _

_-¿A alguno le interesa hacer un trabajo extra? Mi informante dice que dos objetivos han sido visualizados, uno en Iwa, el otro en Kumo. Voy por el mayor, pero no quiero que se pierda el otro. —Kakuzu comentó después de un rato de silencio._

_-¿Vale la pena? ¿dará pelea? Si es un viejo aburrido como el último… no volveré a hacerte caso. —Kisame dijo sonriendo. _

_-¿No te interesa Sasori? Tal vez llegues más rápido que estos dos. —Kakuzu comentó, medio en broma, medio en serio, Kisame e Itachi jamás habían sido los más veloces._

_El antiguo shinobi de Suna no replicó, claro que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hacerla de caza recompensas como el otro. _

_-Como quieras. Te serviría para que no se olviden de ti, desde que Orochimaru se fue no has hecho otra cosa que mantenerte en las sombras. —Kisame dijo tomando los papeles que Kakuzu ofrecía ante el desgano de Itachi._

_-El Líder nos ha pedido no llamar la atención. —Sasori se excusó._

_-Sí, pero de eso a mantenerte oculto es otra cosa. Si sigues así, tu leyenda se va a perder. —Insistió el dueño de Samehada con esa sonrisa perturbadora. _

_La cola de Hiruko se agitó con más fuerza, era claro que ese comentario no le había gustado. —¿Tienes algo que decirme que no esté entendiendo? _

_Kisame levantó una mano, —Tranquilízate, no es para que reacciones así. Es broma, no creo que lo que te importe sea que se acuerden de ti. —Agregó con esa misma sonrisa, —No hiciste lo que alguno de aquí hizo._

_Kakuzu e Itachi voltearon a verlo al no entender esa última parte, Sasori incluso se calmó y lo miró confundido. —¿De qué hablas?_

_-Nosotros dejamos una célebre huella, bastante sangrienta en nuestras aldeas, y, créeme, no se van a olvidar de nosotros jamás. —Kisame soltó una carcajada._

_Kakuzu giró los ojos, —Eres un torpe, ¿acaso crees que hice lo que hice para pasar a la historia? Tengo mejores cosas en qué ocupar mi tiempo. ¿Tú qué Uchiha? Dile algo._

_Itachi exhaló y cerró los ojos, dejando claro que no iba a hablar, estaba más ocupado comiendo. Sasori ya no sabía si ignorar a Kisame o darle el golpe que se merecía desde rato atrás, ¿qué obsesión con los crímenes históricos?_

_No quería esa clase de fama, y no se molestó en preguntar más, definitivamente ninguno de ellos entendería su punto. Como gran maestro artista que era, tenía esa aprensión de que en mucho tiempo se conociera la obra pero no al creador, no quería ser famoso ni alabado, simplemente no quería que su nombre quedara perdido en la historia junto con su imagen física de carne y hueso._

_Pero por ese mismo orgullo no se quedó callado, —Si dices eso, entonces no sabes ni la mitad de lo que he hecho. —Sonrió enigmáticamente mientras recordaba la gran pieza en su colección, el Tercer Kazekage, quien nadie sabía, él poseía._

_Kisame masculló, —Lo que digas, yo tampoco lo hice por ser recordado, simplemente era lo que tenía que hacer. Me gusta ir con la corriente. —Rió ante lo formidable de la metáfora. _

_-Eso si lo creo, es claro que ninguno aquí busca eternizarse. —Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión. Y a la vez, asegurándose de nuevo que todo lo que había realizado y que _él se había hecho_ era sólo para ser más fuerte. Desaparecer o no en las arenas del tiempo, no le importaba. _

**ooo…)**

Ha acabado, es un arreglo temporal pero resistente hasta que pueda hacerlo con suficiente calma. Justo a tiempo acaba porque Hidan entra poco después agitando su guadaña, otra vez ha ingerido alcohol, de nuevo ha peleado con Deidara y Kakuzu, y otra vez está perdiendo su calma. Deidara lo va siguiendo, gritándole por algo que hizo y Kakuzu simplemente camina tras ellos sin hablar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? —Sasori pregunta a su compañero.

-¡Ése maldito arruinó la mejor pieza! ¡me tomó tres horas completarla!

-Es tu turno para encargarte de eso, si vuelvo a romperle un hueso voy a tener que perder mi tiempo esperando con él a que se recupere. —Kakuzu murmura viéndolo.

El marionetista entrelaza los dedos y tuerce la cabeza, es justo pero no por eso deja de ser molesto. —Ve afuera Deidara, Hidan sabe a qué atenerse si causa más problemas, el Líder se encargará de él.

El rubio abre la boca para protestar, frunce el ceño y se gira muy malhumorado, no lanza su queja porque no piensa darle gusto al fanático religioso de verlo enojado. Kakuzu asiente satisfecho, Sasori sabe que lidiar con el rubio es mucho más fácil que con el jashinista. Recordando de nuevo esa ocasión, cuando él y Kakuzu aún no tenían compañeros.

La anexión valió la pena pero agregó bastantes problemas a la organización, acostumbrados a los silencios y la calma, en aquellos viejos tiempos Kisame era el más animoso, ni siquiera Itachi por ser el más joven competía con él en ímpetu.

Y justo esos dos nuevos miembros, fueron prueba para su teoría, que todos en Akatsuki estaban porque no tenían otro lado a dónde estar.

Ninguno de ellos, a excepción quizá de Deidara, tiene actividad más estable que trabajar ahí. Hidan seguro argüirá que tiene su religión, pero duda que eso le aporte sustento y albergue, ni siquiera Kakuzu que es el que se encarga de los dineros, puede decir que sin la organización su vida tendría sentido, los intereses de Akatsuki son los que dan razones para hacer su trabajo.

Vuelve a preguntarse si gente con esos grandes huecos, no ha pensado en si su nombre será recordado. Prácticamente todos ahí han realizado grandes cosas, sin embargo, han sido hechos a un lado por no poder encajar en el sistema feliz de las aldeas. Por algo son ninjas renegados, han decidido cortar sus lazos con todo el mundo ordenado.

-¡Eso es! ¡lárgate cobarde! —Hidan grita sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sasori le lanza la cola como aguijón al religioso, Hidan lo esquiva apenas de milagro, —¿No sabes lo que es quedarte callado cuando debes?

-No, no sabe, pero apuesto que no lo va a olvidar por un rato. —El shinobi contable dice como riendo.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿también quieres problemas conmigo?

Sasori se gira y la cola se dobla sobre su marioneta, los penetrantes ojos de Hiruko se clavan en el de cabello plateado. Hidan deja a un lado su guadaña y levanta los dos brazos, como rindiéndose y no provocarlo más.

-Tranquilízate, no quiero saber por qué te llaman Sasori de la Arena Roja. —Hidan masculla.

Sasori se da la vuelta, —¿Qué dijiste?

-Así te llaman, ¿no?

El marionetista ya no se molesta en responder, a ninguno de ellos les ha dicho ese apodo suyo y el escucharlo le trae viejos recuerdos, tranquilizándole la situación.

Quizá las piezas de su colección más notables no son conocidas por nadie vivo, tal vez sólo permanece en la memoria comunal por su talento… ahora está más satisfecho, quizá hasta se atreve decir que está contento.

Es claro que su leyenda seguirá para los marionetistas de Suna. Se trata de convencer que no le preocupa que aunque su nombre tal vez permanecerá por siempre, no lo haga su yo como persona, pues la única persona viva que lo recuerda como _humano_ es su vieja abuela, su imagen sí seguirá intacta gracias a esa modificación en su cuerpo.

Su sobrenombre alcanzó oídos que no debían ni siquiera saber de él. Tal vez no sólo su arte y ese cuerpo híbrido entre vivo y marioneta serán perpetuos, quizá su nombre también.

-Aun si la _persona _no lo hace. No importa. —Se dice una última vez, sabiendo que no se ha convencido pero ya sin prestarle atención.

* * *

><p>Mi punto rápido para explicar esto. Al final de la batalla con Sasori, Chiyo da un pequeño vistazo que el pelirrojo no era tan maldito como dejaba ver, que aún algo de humanidad había por ahí. De ahí me agarro, y mezclarlo con aquellos grandes artistas que buscan no fama, si no no ser olvidados, sólo que aquí le agregamos esa añoranza de que <em>él<em> y no sólo su obra sean olvidados.

:D ...casi terminé detestando a Sasori porque no me dejaba trabajarlo, escribía y reescribía, leía y repasaba el manga, y no terminaba de darle un sentido. Y como que siento que no termino de retratarlo como es. Como sea, me faltó mucho, pero no quise extenderme todavía más.

Mil GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews.

Nos leemos!


	4. Vacío

...******  
><strong>****

******O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O******

**4. Vacío**

Sasori se ha ido, maldice esa lengua suelta que a veces tiene, si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo aún estaría su antiguo compañero ahí y él no estaría tan aburrido como está ahora por no tener nadie con quien hablar. Kabuto no fue traído esta vez, no sabe qué tan bueno sea que el antiguo subordinado del pelirrojo se enfrente con éste y sepa que ya no está más bajo su control.

Orochimaru camina insistentemente en la punta de la colina donde Sasori lo dejó, piensa y menea la cabeza buscando un modo de acercarse más sin encender las primeras alarmas. No le cuesta imaginar que Zetsu patrulla el área, aunque debe estar más ocupado en otra cosa.

Se sienta mientras cruza los brazos, contemplando la geografía del lugar.

Quizá no está en las mejores condiciones para conseguir lo que quiere, pero no lo ha estado en muchas ocasiones y aun así ha salido con la ventaja de su lado. No por nada fue considerado genio en su época, tiempos que quedaron un tanto atrás pero sigue poseyendo el título de persona de grandes capacidades e ingenio incomparable.

Sonríe cuando una idea llega a su cabeza y empieza a actuar.

Se abre camino sin prisa para no atraer atenciones de algún tipo, puede sentir parcialmente las presencias que yacen dentro de la gran barrera de chakra, no sabe cuántas son pero sí que son varias. Ninguna se muestra alerta en ese momento, el hecho que dejen saber su presencia es clara señal que no esperan ninguna clase de ataque, un punto a su favor. No es capaz de reconocer del todo a quién pertenece cada clase específica de energía, nunca ha poseído ese tipo de fineza sensorial y de tanto tiempo que ha perdido contacto con la organización, es aún más complicado el definirlos.

No importa, en ese disfraz de serpiente es seguro que pasará desapercibido, no cree que alguno salga a caminar por los alrededores como Sasori, y definitivamente, no es tan irresponsable como aparecer directo a las puertas de donde están reunidos. Tiene tácticas más sutiles.

Lo primero es la parte más complicada, penetrar la barrera de chakra, después, lidiar con Zetsu rondando el lugar.

Se enfila pendiente abajo y se detiene hasta que ha quedado justo delante de la barrera, la rodea un poco buscando quizá alguna sección débil, pero hasta él sabe que es casi imposible, Pain no es tan descuidado como para cometer esa clase de errores.

Haciendo control maestro de su propio chakra lo hunde tanto como puede en ese cuerpo que ocupa y sin pensarlo mucho, penetra la barrera. Una vez que su alargado cuerpo lo ha hecho por completo se detiene a esperar alguna respuesta, ya sea Zetsu, Konan o el mismo Pain aparezcan para eliminar al intruso, pero no llega nadie.

No se atreve a asegurar que ha tenido éxito en pasar desapercibido, mas confía en que lo ha hecho o que nadie lo considera suficiente amenaza.

Se mueve entre el bosque y llega a la hondonada donde Hidan había realizado su ritual, revisa las emanaciones de energía y no encuentra nada peculiar, salvo por los claros rastros en los cuerpos que Hidan usó para su ritual. No conoce al fanático pero ha hecho suficiente seguimiento para saber de la interesante transferencia de energía vital entre aquellos sacrificios y el compañero de Kakuzu.

Sigue avanzando, tiene que detenerse cuando nota movimiento delante de él, en su disfraz de serpiente y entre esos arbustos espera pasar desapercibido, la cantidad de chakra que emana es minúscula y sólo algún sensor conocedor de su peculiar chakra podría distinguirlo… o al menos eso espera.

El movimiento se detiene y él continua su camino, la arboleda se acaba y queda de frente con las construcciones.

Se percata del sonido de pequeñas explosiones seguidas de una leve lluvia de escombros. Voltea de inmediato al rubio que sigue en los patios. —¡Maestro Sasori, deja de hacer eso! ¡es irritante, sí!

Orochimaru se aventura un poco más adelante para tener mejor vista, aprovecha los restos de rocas y ramas desperdigados por doquier para ocultarse. Ubica a Sasori en las escaleras frente al edificio principal, a Deidara varios metros delante de él y ambos en posición de combate.

-¿No dijiste que estabas aburrido? ¿no dijiste que entrenáramos? —El pelirrojo pregunta sarcásticamente.

-Entrenar sí, ¡pero no que te diviertas conmigo! ¡es lo que estás haciendo con estas marionetas, sí!

-Velo como un reto, si consigues que tus esculturas las destruyan, quizá considere tu artesanía arte menor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes insultarme así? —el rubio farfulla y se coloca de nuevo en posición ofensiva mirando a su alrededor.

Dos pequeñas marionetas aparecen delante y detrás de él. El sanin observa al rubio tratar inútilmente de destruirlas, éstas se mueven antes de que las esculturas estallen y en más de una ocasión casi lo hacen delante de su creador. Orochimaru se pregunta cómo es que el rubio no ha muerto siendo así de descuidado.

-Basta ya de eso, necesitas ser más certero. Dejaré ésa para que mejores tu puntería y velocidad. —Sasori dice apuntando con la cola de Hiruko una marioneta. —Si continúas así, yo seguiré haciendo todo el trabajo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Deidara exclama furioso, —he peleado bien, he hecho mi parte en las misiones.

-Te he salvado la vida más veces de las que te has dado cuenta, mejora esa técnica si no quieres que sea yo quien te acabe, no quiero cargar con adolescentes inútiles.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Deja de discutir y practica, o, —Sasori hace una pausa, —¿por qué no sigues probando con animales? Por ahí hay una serpiente que quizá sea buena para entrenar.

Orochimaru se encrespa y se retira de inmediato, entretenido viendo la interacción de esos dos, quedó al descubierto para su viejo compañero. No le queda de otra que salir de ahí cuanto antes, maldice nuevamente al pelirrojo pero no pierde tiempo para confrontarlo, si antes estaba en relativa desventaja, ahora es peor.

Da media vuelta y rodea ese edificio, yendo por la parte trasera y sintiéndose afortunado de encontrar una grieta en la construcción contigua. Se introduce por ella sintiendo dos fuertes presencias dentro; no le sorprende saber quiénes están ahí: Kakuzu y Hidan.

Estudia por un momento sus acciones; aunque está muy lejos, puede ver que Kakuzu, para variar, repasa fajos de dinero, y Hidan confrontado a él con otro montón. El sannin decide que es seguro acercarse más para saber de qué están hablando.

-¿Por qué no te rindes? Ya probaste que no sirves para esto. —Kakuzu pregunta pero no hace nada para retirarle el dinero.

Orochimaru contempla a Hidan batallar con sus cuentas, resulta novedosa para él la tolerancia que Kakuzu le tiene. Lo más que recuerda de él es lo agresivo que era con sus compañeros, jamás lo vio matar a alguno pero escuchó narraciones bastante descriptivas que decían bastante de sus arranques de furia.

-Déjame en paz, el gran Jashin me dará la iluminación mental para cumplir esta tarea banal y demostrarte que los allegados a él, podemos con cualquier cosa.

-Pero vaya que eres idiota, tu ídolo no tiene nada que ver con esto, es tu maldito ego el que está dañado, además de tu cerebro.

-Maldito blasfemo, sólo jódete y déjame en paz. Me interrumpes. —Hidan masculla y no ha terminado de hablar cuando ya tiene su guadaña sobre la cabeza de Kakuzu.

La serpiente se admira de lo torcida que es la interacción de esa pareja, el shinobi de múltiples corazones se ve tranquilo y concentrado en su cuenta. El de cabello plateado baja su arma y hace lo mismo, como si nada hubiera pasado, los hábiles dedos de Kakuzu se desplazan entre los billetes, mientras que los torpes de Hidan, se enredan entre ellos y los mueve con mucha más lentitud.

-¡Ah, lo hice! ¿no te dije que lo haría? ¡doscientos sesenta y ocho! —Hidan exclama poniéndose de pie como si hubiera hecho la hazaña más grande, quizá sí.

-Bravo, sólo te tomó el cuádruple de lo habitual. —Kakuzu comenta serenamente, —¿por qué no le das las gracias a Jashin y le ofrendas algo?

-¿Qué? —Hidan pregunta incrédulo, —¿estás reconociendo la existencia del Gran Jashin?

-Sólo por este momento, es el único modo en que creo posible que hayas podido acabar de contar.

-¡Idiota, puto pendenciero! ¡serás castigado por la ira sangrienta de…!

Kakuzu ignora el estallido de humor y señala con una mano a su izquierda interrumpiendo al otro, —Por ahí hay una serpiente que me está colmando la paciencia, ¿por qué no la usas de ofrenda? Me está hartando.

Esa es la señal necesaria para Orochimaru de que hay que huir, se desliza aprisa por la misma grieta y sale del edificio. Se sacude el pensamiento de Hidan destazando su cuerpo de serpiente con su guadaña. Ha tenido muchos encuentros con sangre y entrañas, y no le disgusta para nada, pero hay algo en ese sujeto que le incomoda. Quizá sea la sed de sangre sólo por placer, sin más objetivo.

Sigue su camino alejándose, sólo un asunto no lo deja en paz, ¿cómo Kakuzu pudo ubicarlo? Debe ser más precavido.

Ronda el lugar por otro rato sin más confrontamientos, no puede ubicar a Konan, Pain o Zetsu, sabe que Itachi y Kisame aún no llegan. La posibilidad de hallar información se va yendo de sus manos. Ya que no pudo tener una plática calmada con Sasori, que no puede obtener nada concreto de los cuatro que ha visto y que esos cuatro están dispuestos a matarlo, opta por lo más cuerdo, salir de ahí.

Va dejando las construcciones atrás, masculla en su mente la pérdida de tiempo que ha sido todo eso, no obtuvo algo ni remotamente útil y eso es frustrante. Recientemente ha tenido mucho tiempo libre pero eso no significa que tenga que estarlo perdiendo de ese modo. Necesita que esa gente se ponga a trabajar para que el conflicto de nuevo se libere en el mundo y él tenga en qué entretenerse, sino, ¿para qué ha acumulado tanto poder?

Esos tiempos de paz se han hecho tan largos que empiezan a ser molestos, sí, hay pequeños conflictos por doquier pero no hay nada de escala suficiente para estimularlo.

Detiene su avance, ¿acaba de concluir que su razón para estar ahí es que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer? Eso es ridículo, hay muchísimas cosas en su lista de pendientes; fue sólo para obtener información útil para él, ya sabía que no podía haber mucha, pero fue a eso.

Un estremecimiento de molestia le recorre el cuerpo, no es tan necio como para engañarse creyendo del todo esa versión. Él necesita, le urge, que Akatsuki haga algún movimiento propio y deje de estarse rebajando a trabajar como agentes libres que son contratados en el mercado del mundo ninja.

Esas aldeas se han tragado del todo el cuento de la posible interacción sin guerras, los roces no se pueden evitar pero ya ninguna levanta la mano para un conflicto a gran escala. Sólo Akatsuki.

Pero ellos parecen haberse contentado con los trabajos mediocres. Siendo que cada uno tiene el poder para alterar toda la paz, se limitan y controlan. No pueden hacer otra cosa. Una razón más por la que se cansó de estar ahí, claro, además de que Itachi casi lo mata.

Jamás ha dudado de la idea de Sasori, que Akatuski es refugio para ninjas parias, que da sentido a sus días, pero él siempre quiso algo más, y sin duda era un desperdicio permanecer entre sombras sólo por mandato del Líder, siendo que él tenía aún mucho por hacer, por investigar, por aprender…

Orochimaru avanza de nuevo, recordando esa patética, pero bien conocida, sensación de vacío. Que no ha podido eliminar desde la segunda Gran Guerra, aunque llegó a alcanzar estados de satisfacción casi plenos después, la mayoría se quedaron cuando fue miembro de la organización, después de eso, sólo han sido leves etapas de complacencia.

**(ooo…**

_-¿Qué pasa? —preguntó entretenido al ver el gesto del recién llegado. —¿Te decepciona ver a uno de los legendarios sannins en un lugar así? _

_-Jamás tuve alguna clase de admiración por ninguno de ustedes. Respeto su leyenda, es todo. _

_Orochimaru movió su lengua ante la respuesta, sintió una punzada de molestia por la réplica pero también interés, _—_Cierto, jamás fuiste de los que se admiraban de tenerme como maestro en la Academia. ¿Acaso no hay nada que pueda enseñarte?_

_Itachi movió la cabeza un poco de lado, _—_Seguramente hay muchas cosas, pero no me interesa aprender de alguien como tú. _

_Eso sí alteró hasta cierto punto al sannin, _—_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Siendo parte de ANBU, uno aprende muchas cosas. _—_Uchiha finalizó con el sharingan vibrando en sus ojos. _

_La lengua de Orochimaru se movió, sintió una ola de placer recorrerle y, a la vez, la punzada se profundizó. Eso debía bastar como respuesta para terminar el intercambio de palabras, la inteligencia de ANBU recorría todos los rincones oscuros y podridos de Konoha, así que todo el historial de sus experimentos debió haber llegado a ser del conocimiento de Itachi. _

_-¿Te horroriza lo que hice? Eso es un poco hipócrita de tu parte, ¿no crees? _—_Notó fascinado el fugaz cambio en las emociones del otro. _—_No te canses en entenderlo, al final, somos iguales. Estar en este lugar lo demuestra._

_La fuerza de la mirada en Itachi parecía ser ya imposible de incrementar, y aún así, consiguió mostrar cómo le molestaron esas simples palabras. _—_No, eres tú quien debe entenderlo. Somos parecidos, pero jamás seremos iguales. _—_El más chico decidió que sí habían terminado de hablar y entró a la caverna donde habían hecho base temporal. _

_-¿Molestando otra vez al niño? Creo que tienes nostalgia por tu vieja aldea, _—_Sasori dijo apareciendo poco después de que Itachi se fue, _—_aun así, muévete con cuidado si no quieres que ese muchacho se ensañe contigo. _

_-Eso quisiera. _—_Dijo Orochimaru con esa larga lengua y mirando el interior de la cueva, _—_¿ahora qué? ¿sí iremos a la nube? Hay ciertos especímenes que me interesaría recolectar. _

_-No, no irán. El Líder ha congelado todas las misiones hasta que cesen los patrullajes ANBU en los caminos. Si alguno de nosotros es descubierto y se da aviso, nos asociarán con alguna de las aldeas y eso hará que las demás prescindan de nuestros servicios, y con eso, que el dinero deje de moverse. _—_Kakuzu respondió metiéndose en la conversación._

_-¿Qué? fácilmente podemos matar a cualquier ninja con suerte que pueda hallarnos. _—_Orochimaru murmuró._

_-Pero con cada ANBU que pierdan, enviarán más hasta descubrir qué pasó, e inevitablemente nos hallarán. _—_Sasori razonó entendiendo la razón de la decisión del líder. _

…

_Si Orochimaru había tenido días grises batallando por mantener una máscara civilizada en Konoha y limitando al mínimo sus experimentos, ahora sentía que ya no sólo eran grises, sino lentos y carentes de sonido. Cuatro días llevaban en aquella cueva y cada uno pasaba como si fuera una semana. _

_Podía notarse la cara de aburrimiento y hartazgo de todos, en algunos, Kakuzu y Kisame, se denotaban los desequilibrios de su personalidad, mientras que el primero respondía con ataques cada vez más agresivos a cualquier situación tensa, la plática de Kisame con Samehada se tornaba en verdaderos monólogos de larga duración que hacían dudar de la estabilidad mental del shinobi de la niebla. _

_Sasori parecía ser el más sereno, siempre entretenido en sus marionetas, Konan no se quedaba atrás pero sus figuras empezaban a encontrarse por doquier, irritando a más de uno al hallarlas en cada rincón de la base temporal, y aunque Itachi se veía tranquilo, su aburrimiento se traducía en sesiones cada vez más largas de contemplación al cielo._

_El mismo Orochimaru estaba seguro que ya había diseccionado y hallado propiedades interesantes en cada criatura alrededor de la caverna, incapaz de ir a su lugar de investigación tuvo que conformarse con los recursos a la mano. _

_Era triste, por no decir patético, ver a seis de los ninjas más poderosos de ese mundo recluidos en aquel lugar. Pero del mismo modo en que renunciaron a la lealtad y conducta ordenada de las aldeas, habían aceptado un código al ingresar a la organización, y en él se incluía obediencia absoluta al Líder. Un pequeño precio por poder ser libres de las reglas de convivencia de los mundos ordenados. _

_El encantador de serpientes no sabía del todo cómo había estado la situación, sólo había escuchado a Kakuzu quejarse de la inutilidad de su último compañero que fue el culpable de una misión fallida en las orillas de Kumogakure, eso había atraído una bandada de cazadores detrás de ellos. El shinobi contable había salido casi sin un corazón y su compañero terminó muerto, para variar. Lo malo era que la seguridad se había intensificado en las regiones alrededor, los shinobis de la nube habían lanzado una alerta y Pain no estaba dispuesto a que Akatsuki fuera considerada enemiga antes de tiempo, necesitaban ser vistos como agentes neutrales para que así pudieran ser contratados. _

_El Líder había ido a hacerse cargo de la situación, seguro pensaba acabar todo de una vez por todas, incluso había dejado a Konan detrás. Definitivamente eso no había dejado contenta a la kunoichi, pero incluso ella sabía cuándo era bueno guardarse los comentarios, esa inesperada falla en el cuidado que siempre tenían para pasar desapercibidos había alterado a todos._

…

_-Todo está resuelto. No necesito recordarles que deben permanecer con el perfil bajo, no llamen la atención, no hagan traten de sobresalir y hagan sólo lo indispensable. Kisame e Itachi irán hacia Suna, Sasori y Orochimaru seguirán rumbo al País de las Olas, Kakuzu, ve cerca de Konoha, Konan, vamos de regreso a Ame, sus misiones serán dadas en cuanto se confirmen._

_Podía jurar que jamás había visto tantas emociones en los rostros de los demás, a excepción de Sasori que ya le conocía los pocos gestos que tenía; estaba seguro que si Kakuzu no tuviera esa cosa cubriéndole la boca tendría una sonrisa tan grande que se le soltarían algunas costuras; evidentemente Kisame estaba emocionado y extrañamente no dejaba de decírselo a Samehada, mientras que a su compañero se le podía notar el sentimiento de liberación en los ojos. _

_Él mismo se sentía bien de haber dejado ese acuartelamiento de cuatro agonizantes días, la tensión de pronto se dispersó en su interior dejándole tranquilidad en grandes cantidades. _

_-¿Y? ¿podemos seguir? _—_Sasori lo sacó de sus pensamientos, _—_no estoy particularmente emocionado de ir a ese sitio, pero es mucho mejor que otra cosa._

_-Sí, sí, vamos. _—_Murmuró Orochimaru tratando de imaginar qué estaban pensando los demás, sus gestos decían tanto que se preguntó si él también se vería igual. _

_Caminó detrás de Sasori sintiendo la tranquilidad vaciarse, dejándole ese hueco que le acompañaba ya por tantos años y que le molestaba en demasía. Esa sensación de no tener nada adentro, donde ni el éxito de sus experimentos, aprender y dominar algún jutsu nuevo y poderoso, nada de esas cosas le daban el sentimiento de realización que tuvo alguna vez de niño, y sintió por última vez después de la batalla con Hanzo de la Salamandra._

_Se preguntaba si era el precio de desear tantas cosas: la inmortalidad, el conocimiento infinito, la técnica de intercambio de cuerpos, encontrar cuerpos fuertes, entre otras cosas. Quizá ya no había nada que le hiciera sentirse satisfecho y llenara aunque un poco ese hueco tan molesto. _

_Hizo esos pensamientos a un lado y caminó detrás de Sasori. _

…**ooo)**

Tiene que detenerse en seco para no ser blanco de las agudas piezas de papel que han sido lanzadas a él, retuerce el cuerpo listo para atacar.

-Ya es tiempo de que te vayas, te hemos dejado vagar pero es suficiente, es momento de que te retires. —Escucha a Konan hablarle.

Orochimaru se gira en su dirección, —¿Qué dices? ¿y tú vas a sacarme? —sisea hallando respuesta a la pregunta que se hizo tiempo atrás, ellos sabían de su presencia desde el principio.

-Si no lo haces por tu voluntad. —La kunoichi comenta serenamente.

-¿Crees que puedes contra mí? —El sannin contesta sonriendo mientras muestra los dos agudos colmillos, recuerda a la chiquilla acercándose a ellos pidiendo comida. —Jamás fuiste la más fuerte de su grupo, escuché que fuiste la causante de _aquella _muerte.

Las piezas de papel del cuerpo de Konan se crispan ante esas palabras, pero el gesto indiferente no cambia, —¿No te irás?

-No se me apetece, ¿qué harás? No eres rival para mí.

-No lo sé, quizá no, pero Pain te destazará antes de que una sola de tus escamas me toque. —Konan insiste ahora con un poco más de fuerza. —¿Te irás?

Orochimaru enarca el cuerpo como preparándose a atacar, no ha hecho ningún otro movimiento y Pain ya está ahí, detrás de la chica con la cara de amenaza a la serpiente. —Ya han llegado, es hora de limpiar los alrededores.

Konan ve de reojo a su compañero, —¿Ya están aquí?

-Zetsu hizo contacto con ellos varios kilómetros más allá de la barrera, les tomará un par de horas llegar aquí. Estaba seguro que llegarían hasta mañana. —Pain dice sin apartar los ojos de Orochimaru, pero claro, habla para Konan.

-No fue lo que dijiste a los demás.

-Si dijera eso, Hidan y Deidara se hubieran matado entre ellos de la desesperación, ahora es cuando menos podemos arriesgarnos a perder miembros.

El sannin se crispa más al verse ignorado, pero se ahoga la furia y se aleja aprovechando la conversación. Si Kisame e Itachi estaban ya cerca, eso significaba que la reunión verdadera está por comenzar, diablos, si tan sólo esos dos hubieran llegado antes podría haber tenido posibilidades de escurrirse a escuchar algo.

Se va, aprisa y sin mirar atrás. Pain no es de los que se ensañen, se limita a ser obedecido y ya, tiene que agradecerle esa actitud a Jiraiya.

El cuerpo de serpiente queda detrás, su cuerpo humano es ahora el que avanza sobre las ramas a gran velocidad. Ha tenido una segunda ocurrencia para que ese viaje valga aunque un poco la pena.

Vuelve a apagar su chakra tanto como puede apenas ha sentido las presencias, se sorprende que lo haya hecho teniéndolos ya a la vista; la gran energía de Kisame usualmente es sentida a grandes distancias cuando el shinobi de la niebla no se molesta en ocultarla, viéndolos brevemente nota la razón, están exhaustos. Si acaso han dormido ha sido sólo lo mínimo como para no quedarse sin chakra, o al menos en el caso de Itachi, Kisame no puede pasar por eso. Uchiha se ve casi enfermo, su relativa corta edad se deja ver bajo el rostro cansado.

-Pensamos que no llegarían, debemos estar ya acostumbrados pero todos están molestos. —Escucha a Zetsu decirles.

-Limítate a caminar, estoy tan cansado que no quiero buscar el camino marcado por el Líder, y si no llegamos pronto, Itachi se va a desmayar aquí mismo. —Kisame trata de finalizar su comentario con la sonrisa dental de siempre, pero ni siquiera tiene ánimos para eso.

La única respuesta de Itachi es un leve gruñido y dejar escuchar su respiración agotada. Orochimaru se fija bien a la rama donde está y se inclina para medir sus posibilidades. Es obvio que Zetsu sabe que está ahí, pero el espía de la organización carece de la empatía para advertirles, no cree que Kisame lo sepa, y definitivamente Itachi tampoco. O eso se anima a pensar.

Los tres akatsukis se van moviendo, Zetsu al frente guiando, Kisame detrás e Itachi tratando de seguirles el paso, pero fallando un tanto vergonzosamente, quedando retrasado.

-Pensé que me iba con las manos vacías, una segunda oportunidad no se deja pasar. —Orochimaru ha decidido hacer su aparición y atacar, ya se ha resignado que Itachi no cederá, pero le detesta demasiado como para dejar de molestarlo.

-Y yo me preguntaba si todas las serpientes tenían la misma presencia que tú, y resulta que sí eras tú. —Kisame exclama, aún tan cansado no pierde chispa, aunque carece todavía de la sonrisa. Baja la espada como preguntando si van a pelear.

-¿Dejarás que tu compañero te cubra? —Orochimaru pregunta entretenido al más chico.

-¿Tanto te molestaría que lo haga? —el dueño de Samehada pregunta, sin aclarar si lo hace al sannin o a Uchiha.

Orochimaru se ha girado parcialmente para no darle la espalda completamente a Kisame, Itachi parece completamente desconectado de la realidad e incapaz de darse cuenta que está siendo amenazado, o quizá ni siquiera considera a Orochimaru como una amenaza. Cosa que solo molesta al encantador de serpientes. Convencido que es un momento ideal para atacarle desliza sus manos aprisa haciendo un grupo de sellos, serpientes salen de entre las amplias mangas de su túnica y rodean al otro.

No puede evitar sonreír ante esto. —Patético. —Murmura sonriendo enormemente.

-Al fin coincidimos en algo, ¿podemos seguir? —la voz de Itachi se escucha del otro lado.

Se gira para encontrarlo al lado de Zetsu y apurando a Kisame, el falso Itachi se disipa entre cuervos. Orochimaru se contiene el gesto de frustración, se arma de una sonrisa cínica y se retira, —Siempre un paso adelante.

Va en dirección contraria a los tres akatsukis, no está ya de ánimo ni para molestar a esos tres, y no hay nada más para él ahí. Pain no tolerará tenerlo cerca y no puede arriesgarse a confrontarlos, sólo le queda esperar que esa reunión sea para que el actuar de la organización al fin sea más directo y violento, necesita el conflicto para sentirse activo y lleno de algo, aunque sea parcialmente, quiere que ese hueco se reduzca.

Se detiene una vez que ha dejado el bosque, sin mirar atrás contempla sus manos, manos que de hecho no son suyas sino de un cuerpo ocupado pero se ha adueñado de ellas. Las abre y cierra notando las costras de piel descamada y recordándose que tiene aún que perfeccionar la conservación de la piel en los organismos tomados.

Cambiará y cambiará tanto de cuerpos como sea necesario hasta que tenga el ideal. Se satisface de su empeño, pero sabe que jamás podrá eliminar el agujero, aun posea el contenedor esperado siempre querrá algo más. Desde niño sabe que eso no es del todo malo, es lo que le ha llevado hasta donde está, pero sí tiene su lado oscuro porque está consciente que jamás se sentirá complacido con nada de lo que logre.

* * *

><p>Olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior que Orochimaru apareció porque quiero abarcar a todos los miembros 'viejos' y un capítulo sacado de la manga nomás para que apareciera no me gustaba. Ya había hecho algo una vez con él, y creo que es de los más complicados. Su <em>humanidad<em> se fue perdiendo poco a poco, y a veces tiene pinta de loco trastornado y otras de genio maligno. Coincido en que sin importar qué personalidad se le ponga, de tantas ambiciones, al final no se termina sintiendo satisfecho con nada. Respecto a la plática con Sasori del anterior, sí, según leí se odian, pero en ese momento (en esta historia) Sasori sólo busca cómo distraerse un poco, y considero a los dos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para ahogarse por un momento el desprecio.

Mil GRACIAS por las lecturas/reviews.

Nos leemos!


	5. Nómada

...******  
><strong>****

******O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O******

**5. Nómada**

Kisame camina detrás de Zetsu, cada paso se está llevando los últimos restos de voluntad. Nunca le ha molestado caminar, se ha acostumbrado a viajar e ir de país en país sin lugar fijo, pero siempre a su ritmo; verse obligado a acelerar y casi eliminar los descansos le ha carcomido su buen humor.

No puede considerar peores condiciones que las actuales. Al menos hay luna llena sobre ellos y él puede caminar sin muchas complicaciones, jamás ha sido bueno viendo de noche. Gracias a la luz de la luna, puede seguir sin problema el paso de Zetsu, podría seguir el rastro de chakra dejado pero aunque sus fuerzas no han variado, su ánimo está casi tan bajo como la energía de Itachi, y eso es, apenas existen.

Voltea de reojo al otro, bastante retrasado y esforzándose por mantenerles el paso, hay que admirarle su voluntad, orgullo y necedad, sabe que sin esas tres cosas, ya se habría desplomado. El ninja de Kiri sólo puede sonreír levemente, está harto.

Los tres entran a la barrera de chakra, Kisame se siente más aliviado porque eso le asegura que casi han llegado. Entre sus apagados sentidos puede sentir las presencias de los demás, por primera vez en esos casi tres días ya, desde que recibieron el aviso de reunión, el dueño de Samehada se siente liberado. Como si un gran peso hubiera caído de sus anchos hombros.

Respira aliviado cuando ve las edificaciones sobresalir de entre los árboles. Pasan a los amplios patios y Zetsu los dirige hasta el gran salón donde pareciera que han hecho residencia los demás.

-Ya era hora. —Se dice una vez que están por entrar.

-Lo mismo pensamos todos, no puedo creer que les haya tomado _dos_ días en llegar aquí. ¡Son una pérdida de tiempo! —Deidara los recibe en la puerta con el mal genio de siempre que tiene a Itachi a la vista.

Uchiha entra detrás de Zetsu, al fin les ha dado alcance aunque esté a nada de colapsarse, claro, esto sólo lo sabe Kisame y algún muy buen observador que pudiera conseguir notar lo mal de su estado; sin embargo, para el rubio, Itachi es capaz de mantener la máscara arriba y sólo le da una mirada condescendiente, casi de lástima. Kisame entra detrás de su compañero, y le echa un vistazo casi igual al escultor, sólo que esta vez sí tiene la sonrisa dentada ahora que sabe que va a descansar.

-Infelices bastardos, los dos son iguales, los dos. —Deidara exclama, bastante ofendido por el desplante.

Kisame quita a Samehada de su espalda y se deja caer pesadamente al piso, la increíble sensación de alivio en sus pies y piernas es casi indescriptible. Mueve un tanto los tobillos y los dedos para asegurarse que aún son capaces de reaccionar. Recorre con la vista aquella gran habitación, Kakuzu le mira desde la mitad del salón mientras asiente levemente saludándole, delante de él hay un grupo de hojas; Sasori sólo mueve la cola de Hiruko cómo reconociendo que están ahí, no se ve a nadie más.

Un olor inesperado le hace girar la mirada a su compañero que ha hecho lo mismo que él, sólo que en un rincón un poco más alejado, nota con interés que Itachi ha sacado de quién sabe donde una especie de loción que se unta en los pies dañados por la larga caminata. Antes de que Kisame pueda reaccionar, Uchiha le lanza un frasco sin ninguna palabra. El shinobi de Kiri mueve un poco la cabeza y contempla lo que hace el otro, aplicándola en las plantas arruinadas y los tobillos maltratados.

Se retira las sandalias y contempla que sus pies se ven fatal, no tan mal como los del otro, pero no son nada agradables de ver. Con algo de reticencia coloca el ungüento sintiendo una agradable sensación con el mero contacto, mientras la sustancia es absorbida, el dolor y ardor disminuyen casi desapareciendo dejando una sensación grata, lo único medio desagradable es ese olor a botica casera. No se pregunta de dónde la sacó Itachi, poco a poco se ha ido acostumbrando a ese aroma, desde hace casi cuatro meses el olor sigue a Itachi por las noches o en esas raras ocasiones cuando esa extraña tos lo molesta.

Se hace silencio, con la agradable sensación en sus pies y finalmente sentado, Kisame se permite un rato de calma, ya después buscará comida. Empieza a pensar que es posible dormir ahí, Kakuzu no molestará, Sasori pronto se irá al aburrirse, Deidara se ha quedado afuera, el otro maniaco no está a la vista, Konan y el Líder tampoco, puede que tenga un momento. Mira de nuevo a Itachi que al parecer piensa lo mismo, aunque más que pensado ya lo está haciendo por el involuntario cabeceo ahora que está sentado. Sonríe cuando se da cuenta que al fin su cansancio ha podido más que ese orgullo necio, parece que ha caído rendido cuando un fuerte ruido de una puerta contigua siendo abierta lo pone de nuevo en alerta, alterando la tranquilidad del salón.

-¡Ah, así que están al fin aquí! ¿por qué no dijeron que estaban tan cerca? Pude haber esperado. —Hidan balbucea mientras aparece con una botella en una mano y la guadaña en la otra, ese sujeto debe creer que a nadie le molesta que se pasee así, con la capa mal puesta y el torso desnudo.

-Idiota. —Escucha a Kakuzu murmurar, pero claro, no irá a ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Empezaremos ya? Estamos todos, ya llegaron, ¿qué más falta? —Deidara entra por la otra puerta.

El dueño de Samehada gruñe ante esa interrupción, ya están los dos más ruidosos y su posibilidad de dormir se ha ido por la puerta. Voltea a Konan y Pain que han entrado detrás de Deidara, en vez de que el Líder diga algo, Konan se ha adelantado hasta donde está Kisame. Ella le mira sin palabras ni gestos, él trata de ocultar la irritación que eso le provoca.

-¿Qué? —pregunta al fin, molesto de esa actitud.

-Hay que esperar, tienen que descansar. —Ella dice, aunque Kisame está casi seguro que no es con él con quien habla.

-Nos reuniremos mañana aquí a primer hora. Hay que esperar por Zetsu, se ha ido asegurar que Orochimaru en verdad se aleje, Hidan debe estar sobrio y ustedes, Kisame e Itachi, coman y descansen, no podemos llevar a cabo la reunión en estas condiciones. —Pain habla con voz firme y clara.

El primero en reaccionar es Kakuzu que ha lanzado contra la pared la mesa donde había realizado sus cuentas los últimos días, está furioso pero no dirá ni hará otra cosa, se pone de pie, pasa delante de todos y arrebata la botella de las manos de Hidan, quitándolo de su camino con un fuerte empujón, el fanático se vuelve histérico y va detrás de él reclamándole.

Sasori asiente y sale por la misma puerta donde Deidara está con un gesto de desencanto, —Ya no digas nada, no pierdas tiempo, mañana será. Vamos.

-Maestro, no podemos… no… —el rubio camina detrás del marionetista después de lanzarle una mirada de odio a los otros dos.

Konan y Pain se quedan otro rato ahí, después de decirles dónde pueden encontrar comida y a qué hora esperan mañana comenzar la reunión. —Todavía esperamos por _algo_, creemos que mañana a primera hora será. —Pain murmura sin ver a ninguno, pero por alguna razón Kisame cree que habla para Itachi.

-Sí, mañana estará. —El más chico dice en voz baja.

El shinobi de Kiri no entiende nada de lo que pasa y no le interesa saber por qué de pronto parece que Konan, Itachi y Pain hablan de algo ajeno a todos los demás, él sólo quiere dormir y comer.

Cuando reacciona, sólo están ellos dos. Se ríe de sí mismo al darse cuenta de su breve lapsus, —¿Qué? ¿qué es eso tan misterioso?

-Sólo pérdida de tiempo, —murmura y voltea a verlo, —¿irás a buscar comida? —el más chico pregunta sin preocuparse de cambiarle el tema tan descaradamente.

-¿Qué? ¿no vienes?

-No, lo que menos necesito es toparme con Deidara.

El más alto vuelve a sonreír, —Ni siquiera puedes levantarte, ¿verdad?

-Sólo haz lo que tengas que hacer. —Itachi masculla recargando la cabeza contra la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Kisame se pone de pie y sale dejando la espada en el salón, no insistirá que Itachi lo acompañe porque ya es lo suficientemente humillante para el chico el hecho que el mayor sepa que no es capaz de mantener ya su equilibrio, y aún menos caminar. Lo deja solo para que intente dormir en paz mientras él llena su estomago.

Es muy noche pero parece que eso no importa en ese lugar, con la buena luz de la luna, Deidara y Sasori practican en el patio, Kisame pasa a un lado de ellos sin detenerse pero sí viendo su desempeño. Sonríe, es algo vergonzoso el modo en que el marionetista se entretiene con el rubio, es claro que Sasori no lo está haciendo del todo en serio, y el rubio se está enfureciendo cada vez más y más, lo que le hace perder perspectiva a sus ataques haciendo más fácil para el pelirrojo divertirse con él.

-Vaya crueldad. —Dice mientras sigue caminando, que alguien en mayor posición de poder se divierta con otros le altera un poco. Aunque, con Deidara y Sasori, sólo le hace sonreír.

Llega a la cocina, en la entrada Kakuzu bebe la botella que le arrebató a Hidan, el fanático no se ve cerca. —¿Qué quieres ahora? No te basta haber arruinado el humor de todos.

Kisame le muestra los dientes, aunque no en tono agresivo sino con esa sonrisa que puede ser de diversión o desprecio, —No fue mi decisión reunirnos en este lugar, así que deja de decirme esas cosas. —Le dice algo irritado y pasa a su lado para buscar comida.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Esperaba estar ya muy lejos las primeras horas de mañana, y ahora seguimos aquí, por ustedes.

Kisame gruñe ante esa necedad, está casi seguro que no es el alcohol sino el amargado sentido del humor del otro shinobi. —Di lo que quieras, las cosas son como son, no importa cuánto te quejes. —Da por terminada la plática-discusión y entra en la cocina.

Sin saber que repite los mismos movimientos de Kakuzu, Kisame toma un recipiente y se sirve todo lo que halla de su agrado, una vez que tiene todo sale y se sienta al lado del contador, éste lo ve con cautela sin entender qué está haciendo, esperaría que tras su desencuentro, Kisame fuera más visceral y le guardara algo de rencor, pero no, es como unos más ahí. Entre ellos dejan pasar sus disgustos aunque con la demás gente, cualquier rispidez termina en su muerte.

-¿Qué pretendes? —Kakuzu pregunta sin verlo, ya sabe que el de piel azul se ha sentado en las escaleras de la cocina y come.

-Nada importante, sólo quiero descansar un poco y no comer solo. Tranquilízate, te hace falta relajarte más.

-No es mi culpa, es imposible con Hidan cerca la mayor parte del tiempo, es apacible sólo cuando está en sus rezos.

Kisame exhala una risa y toma la botella de la mano del otro, le da un profundo trago, —No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, siempre se queja que lo llamas fanático. —Le devuelve la botella.

Kakuzu da también un trago, —Lo es, pero cuando reza es el único momento en que no es un idiota, y si debo darle gracias a su ídolo por eso, lo hago.

-Pensé que jamás oiría esas palabras de tu boca, ¡te agrada!

El shinobi contable lo mira sin palabras, —Estás enfermo.

-Creo que todos aquí estamos bastante enfermos, unos más que otros, tu compañero es uno de los peores si me lo preguntas.

-No, no te estoy preguntando nada. —Kakuzu masculla y Kisame ríe. Es bastante claro que el ninja de Taki no está para nada complacido con andar con Hidan para todos lados, pero es peor que alguien más se lo esté diciendo.

Los dos ninjas más altos de Akatsuki platican pasándose la botella de a ratos y Kisame comiendo cuanto quiere, está contento que hay mucha variedad en ese lugar, si bien no hay la cantidad de peces y mariscos que le encantaría, no se queja, están bien surtidos. Sabe que la baja en sus niveles de energía va a saldarse pronto a este paso.

Ha tomado nota que hay incluso una opción para la peculiar dieta de Itachi, así que no hay que preocuparse porque el otro sea tan necio como para ir a buscar algo más, Kisame ha notado que a pesar de estar casi en condiciones de vagabundos, Itachi aún tiene muchas costumbres de sus años de vivir acaudaladamente. A veces le molesta, a veces le entretiene, otras tantas no le importa.

Sabe que algunos ven con curiosidad el grado de comprensión que hay entre ellos, pues aunque adora pelear, procura mantener las cosas en calma cuando está con los demás de la organización, a diferencia de Deidara, cree que no es bueno estar con odios con otros miembros. No puede atraer un nombre a la mente que le procure odio como el rubio lo hace a su compañero, y sabe que aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con amistad, es cuestión de convivencia (y supervivencia) en el grupo que tiene su lealtad.

Si hay algo que Kisame tiene en tantas cantidades como chakra es la lealtad, pero no a la gente sino a los grupos, u organizaciones como el caso de Akatsuki. No puede decir que haya tenido sentido de pertenencia muchas veces en su vida, pero sí puede asegurar que cuando lo ha sentido, no ha dudado en hacer todo por ese grupo, todo… hasta que le defraudan. Por eso no le gusta pensarse como parte de un grupo de algo, sino que ese algo tiene su lealtad y él se conforma con eso, que las circunstancias vayan definiendo su vida sin que él planee; como le dijo una vez a Sasori, él va con la corriente, él se deja llevar por el camino que su organización siga sin importar cuán cambiante o largo sea, él lo caminará.

Aun si eso lo lleva a vagar por todo el mundo conocido, después de todo, sin pertenecer nadie se puede establecer.

**(..ooo**

_-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? _—_se escuchó el grito, pero a él no le importó. _

_-¡Lo vas a matar! _—_Alguien más exclamó._

_Él se giró a aquellos que le gritaban aún sujetando en alto el cuerpo, los cuatro que le reclamaban que lo bajara retrocedieron con duda ante la abierta provocación del enorme shinobi. _

_Kisame no sabía si sonreír por las intenciones asesinas que esos tenían y la posibilidad de una pelea o por la ira que sentía hacia el sujeto que pendía de su mano. Estaba consciente que lo tomó desprevenido y que lo justo como compañeros de Akatsuki era darle un combate donde pudiera al menos defenderse, aun si era claro que su único destino era morir a manos de Hoshigaki. Pero no podía serse justo con parias como ese bastardo, no podía siquiera concebir darle unos segundos más de vida. _

_-¿Qué está pasando? _—_Konan apareció atraída por los gritos, _—_Kisame ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_-¿Qué harás tú con él?_ —_Kisame preguntó agitando al hombre._

_-¿Por qué haríamos algo con él? Es tu compañero, sabes que tienes que respetar a todos, aceptaste eso cuando te uniste a la organización. _—_La kunoichi declaró sin alterarse._

_-Eso es cierto, pero ni siquiera ustedes deberían aceptar a traidores, no importa lo civilizados que quieran parecer. Ninjas, civiles, lo que sea, no tolero a los traidores. _—_Kisame declaró apretando los dientes, decidido a que su ira podía más que sus ganas de pelear._

_-¿De qué hablas? _—_preguntó el hombre que sujetaba. _—_Jamás traicionaría a mis compañeros._

_-No me interesa la gente, ¿no has dado información a Konoha de nuestros movimientos? _

_Hubo silencio. Konan y los otros hombres voltearon al agredido, ellos no confiaban en Kisame, tras la muerte de Yahiko, Nagato, ahora Pain, había abierto el reclutamiento a elementos extranjeros de Ame, poderosos sin duda pero con fines y lealtades cuestionables, y éste en especial, Kisame Hoshigaki obligaba a tomarlo con cautela. _

_-¡No digas tonterías! ¡jamás traicionaría a mis compatriotas! _—_el hombre se ahogaba con sus palabras._

_-Eso no fue lo que dije, _—_Kisame ejerció más fuerza, _—_yo hablo de traicionar a la organización, no a las personas. _

_-¿Es eso cierto? _—_Konan preguntó con sospecha._

_-No puedes probar nada, no tendría tratos con esa basura de aldea. _—_El hombre proclamó bastante seguro. _

_Antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa, Pain apareció o más bien, el cuerpo ocupado por el Camino Preta, que puso una mano sobre la cabeza del hombre, todos quedaron mudos con la aparición, Konan dio un paso al frente tratando de detenerlo porque aún no sabía bien los efectos de esa técnica recién desarrollada en Nagato. _

_-Tienes razón Kisame, _—_dijo Pain detrás de todos tras haber leído la mente del hombre, _—_él dio información a Konoha, pretendía negociar algo, nunca concretó nada. _

_-Lo mataste. _—_Konan susurró cerca de Kisame y esa versión de Pain, la inevitable muerte después de la técnica._

_-¿Qué más hacer con los traidores? _—_El antiguo ninja de Kiri preguntó sonriendo, _—_Al menos era lo que iba a hacer de cualquier modo. _

_-¿Cómo lo supiste? _—_Preguntó la kunoichi con sospecha._

_-Kakuzu me dijo, pero él no pensaba hacer nada, así que supe que tenía que actuar por mí mismo. _

_Varias caras voltearon a otro de los cuatro ninjas extranjeros que eran ahora miembros de la organización, Kakuzu pasaba por ahí y se acercó al percatarse de la conmoción, _—_Tengo muchos informantes, casualmente uno me comentó de ese suceso. No me interesó pero al parecer a Kisame sí, así que se lo dejé saber._

_-Tu obligación como miembro de la organización es haberle dicho al Líder, esto pudo haber puesto en peligro a muchos de tus compañeros. _—_Konan rebatió mirando con desprecio el modo en que Kisame dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte del espía. _

_-A mí no me interesa la gente ni esta organización, sino lo que pueda obtener de ella. No malinterpretes mi decisión de unirme. _—_Kakuzu murmuró malhumorado y caminando lejos._

_-¿Y tú qué? _—_Konan espetó a Kisame, _—_pensabas matarlo de cualquier modo, ¿no?_

_-Tampoco me interesa la gente, sino el grupo, hay que hacer limpieza de miembros si se quiere mantener una organización fuerte. _—_Kisame le comentó mirando el cuerpo a sus pies._

_-Di algo, _—_la mujer insistió a Pain, _—_no podemos aceptar a miembros con visiones tan distintas._

_-No puedo cuestionar los objetivos de cada uno, mientras tengamos una meta común, no puedo obligarles a cambiar su forma de ver las cosas. _—_Pain explicó. _—_Hay más involucrados, te daré sus nombres viendo que no te molesta matar a tus compañeros. _

_-Cada uno hace lo que tiene que hacer. _—_Hoshigaki pateó lejos el cuerpo y esperó por los nombres. _

_Los otros miembros se dispersaron, Konan se quedó ahí al lado de Pain viendo eso y dándose cuenta que la organización que nació por voluntad de Yahiko ya había cambiado. No supo cuando ni exactamente por qué, pero Kisame sí. Impulsado por Madara a unirse, Hoshigaki se preguntaba qué tenía que ver el anciano Uchiha ahí, pero alentado por ese plan 'Ojo de la Luna' accedió con tal de conocer finalmente un mundo de verdades. _

_Kisame se dedicó ese día a buscar a los involucrados en la fuga de información, aunque ninguno de los shinobis eran grandes peleadores, Hoshigaki se sintió bien de saber que estaba haciendo algo por mantener esa organización hacia la meta que se planteaba. Más de uno lo maldijo y lo amenazó, pero ninguno se atrevió a interponerse en su camino, Samehada se agitó una y otra vez encantada con estar de nuevo en combate después de algunos meses de aburrida calma. _

_Cuando acabó, simplemente dejó que alguien más se hiciera cargo de los cuerpos, a él le gustaba la acción, no tenía alguna fijación enfermiza con destazar cadáveres. Empezando a sentir hambre salió a buscar algo de comer, la lluvia de Ame caía sin cesar y a él no le molestaba para nada, le gustaba sentirse siempre cubierto de agua y tener el elemento a la mano para cualquier técnica sin tener que gastar chakra invocándola._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido Akatsuki? _—_Escuchó la repentina voz de Madara. _

_Kisame ya no trató de buscarlo, las contadas veces que lo había contactado había sido entre las sombras, después de esa vez donde se dejó más o menos ver no había vuelto a verle claramente._

_-Es como todas las cosas en las que he estado antes, unos quieren más que otros, y no se apegan a lo que la organización quiere, así como mi aldea o mis viejos escuadrones. _

_-Pero hoy te has dado cuenta de algo, ¿no?_

_Kisame entrecerró los ojos y después de un rato sonrió, _—_De mi puede depender que no haya esas desviaciones. _

_-Exacto, quiero que hagas tu camino aquí, tú y yo sabemos que esta gente cree que Akatsuki busca la paz de Amegakure, pero hay que admitir que hay algo más, que hay cosas más importantes que eso, y tú lo quieres tanto como yo. No importa cuánto tengas que recorrer, tú quieres ver _ese mundo.

_Kisame rió, _—_No esperes que sea héroe o líder, no me interesa la gente que pueda ir y venir, ni siquiera lo que sea necesario hacer, ahora hago lo que debo porque quiero y porque deseo conocer ese mundo del que hablas, más te vale no estar traicionándome tú mismo._

_Escuchó una exhalación de parte de Madara, _—_Sabes muy bien que yo mismo he padecido esa clase de traiciones, jamás las cometería. De momento no sabrás de mí por un buen tiempo, no estoy con esta organización pero te pedí te acercaras a ella para apoyarme cuando sea el momento, no desesperes, nuestros caminos se unirán de nuevo en el futuro. _

_Kisame asintió y se alejó_

_Esperar, podía esperar, toda su vida había estado rodeado de neblina como su aldea natal, podía aguardar otros años para que ésta se despejara y poder ver al fin un espacio real, sin mentiras. _

_Ese día fue el definitivo para que los miembros de Akatsuki originarios de Amegakure dejaran de unirse y que sus números disminuyeran considerablemente hasta que sólo Nagato y Konan fueran los únicos de esa aldea, al darse cuenta que esa organización se tornaba algo muy distinto, ahí empezó a gestarse el grupo que sería el futuro. _

**ooo…)**

Escuchan una fuerte explosión que rompe la paz que habían tenido hasta ese momento, los dos voltean con pereza a su derecha donde aún se visualizan los restos volando y las llamas que lo acompañan.

Kisame suspira y se pone de pie. —Ya se había tardado, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? No creo que tú interviniendo calme a Deidara, es trabajo de Sasori hacerse cargo.

Hoshigaki asiente pero sigue caminando, no pretende meterse en la segura batalla que tienen el rubio y Uchiha, pero no le cuesta nada irse a cerciorar que Itachi está en mejores condiciones y puede sostenerle la pelea al otro. Se detiene a pocos metros del patio, la nube de polvo está por doquier y no puede ver nada, se pregunta quién hizo qué y debe esperar que la visión sea mejor.

Divisa a Deidara de pie en medio de la polvareda, está solo. Sonríe y se gira cuando siente la conocida presencia, —¿Qué hiciste con el mocoso?

-Dijo que había entrenado su ojo para no caer en tus ilusiones, —curiosamente es Sasori el que contesta y lo hace sonriendo, —creo que le falta tanto trabajo, ya so le he dicho.

-¿Dónde estaba la comida? —es la única pregunta de Itachi que entrega Samehada a su dueño.

Kisame la recibe contento, su arma no corría peligro en la destrucción del rubio pero siempre está más tranquilo cuando la tiene cerca. Ella parece ronronear cuando la coloca a su espalda, si sabe que no es para agredir a su propietario, ya no reacciona violentamente en manos de Itachi. El más alto guía a su compañero a la cocina, porque todavía tiene hambre.

-¿Crees que te va a dejar en paz con lo que le acabas de hacer? —la pregunta del marionetista los alcanza antes de que se alejen demasiado.

-Le tomará unas horas liberarse del genjutsu, si tienes otras cosas que hacer. —Itachi contesta sin detenerse.

Kisame escucha la respuesta de su compañero y sonríe, Itachi ha abierto la posibilidad de que tengan al menos un poco de descanso completo. Ambos llegan a la cocina, Kakuzu no se ve por algún lado.

-Por allá a la izquierda, —Kisame dice sin explicarse que allá está lo que Itachi suele comer, y toma el recipiente donde había quedado aún comida, se sienta en la puerta mientras mira el cielo.

Después de un rato escucha cosas caer, no dice nada, ni siquiera voltea a ver la razón del ruido; se queda ahí recibiendo respuesta por la tos que se escucha al interior. No se molesta en hacer preguntas, guarda silencio y come tratando de imaginar lo que vendrá mañana.

Aunque las misiones que le han sido dadas en meses recientes son buen estímulo, no ha dejado de pensar cuándo es que aquél gran paso que Madara le dijo sucederá, cuándo volverá a ver al lejano familiar de su compañero, y si eso significará que su promesa podrá ser cumplida.

Voltea a su izquierda para ver a Konan llegar, ella se detiene a corta distancia y lo mira, —¿Han encontrado todo lo que necesitan? Es indispensable que estén en la mejor de las condiciones, una nueva etapa llega a la organización.

-Hay todo lo necesario, sólo necesitamos comida y descanso, no hay problema. —Kisame contesta a una de las contadas personas que respeta.

La kunoichi asiente y se sienta a su lado viendo también al cielo, —Todo está muy tranquilo, aunque Itachi se excedió un poco, sabe bien que a Pain no le gusta que se agredan entre sí.

-Deidara es el que tiene que entender eso primero, como sea, no le hizo gran cosa, no le dañó algo más que el ego. —Hoshigaki sonríe.

-¿Tanta gracia te hace?

-Bueno, me gusta hallar ciertas cosas divertidas, no hay muchas cuando estamos viajando; como te imaginarás, no me paseo con la estrella del entretenimiento. —Comenta sarcásticamente sabiendo muy bien que el otro escucha desde adentro.

Se sorprende de oír a Konan exhalar una risa muy breve, —Creo que eres el único que no halla estas reuniones odiosas y extenuantes.

-Tal vez, no podía perderme ésta, aunque en verdad debes decirle al Líder que sea un poco más razonable la próxima vez. ¿Alguna vez has ido del País de los Pájaros hasta acá en dos días?

Konan voltea a verlo con una sonrisa cruel, —Oí que eras capaz de esfuerzos físicos mayores.

Kisame bufa divertido por el torcido sentido del humor de la chica, —Sí, si puedo, pero no soy el único que viaja.

-A Itachi no parece molestarle viajar tanto.

-Que no hable y que no se queje son cosas distintas. —Kisame se gira y asiente, —Al fin acabas, ¿tanto tardaste en elegir?

Itachi reconoce la discreción del más alto al no mencionar siquiera su pequeño ataque y ahora debe retribuir contestándole, —Buscaba dango.

Konan se voltea de inmediato y se levanta, aplaca su gesto de sorpresa por escuchar a Itachi decir que buscaba algo dulce, inclina la cabeza saludándolo y se retira. —Mañana a la salida del sol. —Repite monótonamente alejándose.

-Me pregunto si soy el único a quien le agradas. —Kisame sonríe, ya sabe que el otro solo mascullará y no dirá más.

Los dos quedan en silencio, ya no más irritante e insoportable como sus primeros meses de convivencia, Samehada se ha apaciguado y está en estado letárgico como si supiera que debe guardar energías.

Extiende las piernas y cierra los ojos al sentir la agradable sensación de los músculos siendo estirados, mueve los dedos y pequeños tronidos hacen vibrar su cuerpo. Sus plantas arruinadas están casi recuperadas gracias al ungüento de Itachi, es lo único dañado, su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado siempre a los extensos viajes y sabe que éste no es el último, él no se va a detener, seguirá yendo de sitio en sitio sin lugar donde establecerse en ese mundo falso, sin lazos que lo detengan, sólo aquella fijación de conocer la verdad.

-Créeme cuando te digo que mañana tendrás algunas de las respuestas que buscas. —Itachi dice de la nada mientras se pone de pie.

Kisame voltea a verlo con sorpresa, el más chico entra a la cocina, seguro a dormir. No alcanza a recordar haberle dicho algo de aquellas cuestiones personales, no importa, su compañero es más perceptivo de lo que aparenta, y si Itachi está seguro, debe ser cierto.

-Eso significa que aún nos quedan muchos kilómetros por delante. —Su expresión de entusiasmo cínico es seguida de la exhalación entre dientes del más chico.

Ríe y respira hondo, coloca su mano en Samehada que vibra cuando siente la emoción de su dueño, Kisame mantiene la sonrisa cuando sabe que la espada también sonreiría si pudiera en ese momento. Aún si faltan miles de kilómetros, él los caminará con gusto hasta que pueda encontrar el verdadero sentido de su existencia y halle ese sitio donde puede pertenecer, entonces quizá, se detendrá.

* * *

><p>Me encanta Kisame, y al fin puedo hacerlos aparecer sin que pareciera que se habían ido de vacaciones. Me gustó adaptar esa visión de un Kisame casi idealista o purista con esa forma de pensar y con ese aspecto de grandulón que sólo sabe pelear, despué de esa pelea con Gai le dio bastante perspectiva al personaje.<p>

Ah, sí, como neverdie mencionó en su review, Tobi/Madara (o como sea) si aparecerá pero no puedo lanzarlo al ruedo siendo que sólo Pain, Konan e Itachi saben de él. Y como esto técnicamente se ubica entre el final de la primera parte y el inicio de la segunda, pues me gusta atenerme a la línea de la historia.

Gracias por las lecturas /reviews!

Nos leemos!


	6. Devoción

**...**

********O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O********

**6. Devoción**

Konan sabe que los miembros de la organización se han aplacado, estando tan entrada la noche puede esperar que ninguno provoque más problemas. Las palabras de Pain han sido dichas con tal autoridad que aunque haya los que se quejen, nadie desobedecerá. Es lo bueno del diseño del grupo y sus integrantes, la escalera de rangos está tan bien definida y aceptada por todos, nadie busca el puesto de Líder y todos están conformes con sus lugares y ser dados órdenes, a veces se pregunta qué pasaría si no fuera así, no puede evitar pensar que si sucediera de otro modo, los enfrentamientos entre ninjas tan poderosos hubiera dejado a Akatsuki sin miembros desde hace mucho tiempo. Con lo difícil que es reclutarlos.

-¿Por qué no te quedas y descansas? —Pain pregunta sin acercarse a ella.

Ella se gira brevemente estando en el marco de la puerta del salón donde se han refugiado tras el anuncio del descanso, —No insistas, es el momento indicado para ir, con Orochimaru lejos y Zetsu asegurándose de eso, no hay quien se percate de mi ausencia. Sólo quiero asegurarme que todo está bien.

-Todo lo está, ¿no confías en mí? —El de cabello naranja insiste, todavía de lejos.

-Sabes que sí, pero no eres buen juez de tu propia seguridad. No tardaré.

La pequeña sonrisa de la kunoichi basta para que el Líder no insista, aspira hondo y asiente, —Ten cuidado, mantendré vigilado tu camino pero sabes que no puedo intervenir si algo pasa.

Konan asiente, —Estaré aquí antes de la salida del sol.

Ella sale por la puerta dejando a Pain a solas, los dos saben que no es cierto todo lo que se dijo. Que si por improbable razón ella llega a estar en una situación de riesgo, Nagato no dudará en enviar cualquiera de los caminos a ayudarla, así es como funcionan sus diálogos, los dos aceptan las mentiras porque saben que no permitirán la pérdida del otro… ya pasó una vez, nunca más.

La mujer se mueve aprisa entre los altos árboles, cubierta por las sombras y los arbustos espera que ninguno de los que pudiesen llegar a ser indiscretos esté despierto. El delicado balance de la organización requiere que todo siga en su lugar, si acaso se descubriera el verdadero estado del cuerpo real del Líder, pudiera ser que esa indiferencia de los otros se torne en interés.

Le toma poco más de una hora llegar al sitio donde Nagato está resguardado, no pierde tiempo en saludar y sentarse con él, primero recorre el perímetro asegurándose que el escondite está intacto y difícilmente reconocible, usualmente ese trabajo lo realiza un clon pero con todos los miembros cerca no puede arriesgarse que alguno note esto, todo tiene que hacerlo por ella misma.

-¿Cómo estás? —pregunta ansiosa, al fin acercándose a él.

Nagato sonríe, —Recién me viste y te dije que estaba bien, y no, no ha cambiado nada.

Ella frunce el ceño y pone su mano en el hombro de su amigo, —_Él_ no eres tú, por eso te pregunto, ¿estás bien?

Nagato no insiste más, —Sí, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

El gesto molesto de ella se derrite y aunque no sonríe sí asiente contenta, —Estoy bien, no es un camino muy largo y todo está tranquilo. ¿Quieres comer?

-No he gastado mucho chakra, esa barrera no requiere de mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero la has tenido en pie por dos días, vamos, come un poco por favor.

El dueño del rinnengan no discute más, mira con atención a su compañera acercarse a él con la comida lista, sabe que no tiene caso tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. —Gracias.

Comen en medio de una plática ligera, no hay mucho que decir pero les gusta oír su voz, y aunque no haya cosas que no sepan del otro, es de lo poco que les queda a ambos en el mundo.

-¿Crees que vayamos por los bijuus? —Konan pregunta después de un rato.

-Todo parece indicar que sí, pero no es iremos, sino _irán._ No hay que correr riesgos innecesarios, _nosotros_ debemos concentrarnos en coordinar los movimientos de todos, nos estamos jugando muchas cosas.

-Es algo cruel tener al resto de los miembros haciendo el trabajo más peligroso, ¿no crees? —pregunta sin verlo.

El otro menea la cabeza, eso es muy cierto pero no hay nada que alguno vaya a hacer al respecto, Madara sugirió que las cosas fueran así y aunque Nagato tenía mucho que decir, Konan no insistió. No lo arriesgaría, jamás lo haría, aun si no tiene nada abiertamente en contra de ninguno de los demás, colocaría a cualquiera antes que a Nagato.

-¿En qué piensas? —él pregunta sorprendido de no saber qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza.

-Sólo recordaba. —Konan sonríe y termina de comer, —es hora de irme. Zetsu no debe tardar en llegar, debe haberse ido a encontrar con Madara. Según Itachi llegará esta mañana.

-Bueno, entones debes estar ahí cuanto antes, no te preocupes más, todo estará bien.

Ella asiente, claro que ninguno lo cree, pero al menos está la idea en el aire. Nagato tendrá que conformarse sabiendo que ella regresará en cuanto pueda, y Konan que tiene que aprovechar cualquier distracción general para ir con él.

Lo último que ve Nagato de ella es esa pequeña sonrisa, una vez que ella se ha ido el dueño del rinnengan suspira cansado, preguntándose de dónde saca tanta energía y disposición, para estar pendiente de él, acompañar a Pain y hacerse cargo de la mayor parte de la dirigencia de Amegakure.

La kunoichi se mueve de nuevo aprisa entre los árboles, mirando al horizonte puede darse cuenta que el sol dentro de poco va a salir, tiene que apresurarse a llegar antes de que lo haga Zetsu y hable con Pain, no puede permitirse que Madara lo encuentre solo. No ha habido ningún conflicto entre ambos, pero siempre ha creído que no debe confiarse en el viejo Uchiha.

Cuando entra en la barrera nota de inmediato que las cosas siguen tranquilas. Los demás miembros están serenos después de dos largos días de impaciencia, al parecer es cierto aquello que después de esperar por mucho, no cuesta esperar un poco más.

-Deberías aceptar en dejar que un clon haga eso, te cansas demasiado. —Pain le dice cuando se asoma a la habitación donde está.

-No es lo mismo. —Konan dice tranquilamente, dejando claro que no discutirá siquiera el punto.

Pasa casi una hora cuando Pain se percata de la llegada de Zetsu, los dos ninjas de Ame intercambian miradas y después de un asentimiento leve se acomodan para esperar por el mensajero.

-¿_Por qué tanto misterio_? _No es la gran novedad lo que tengo que decir._ —Escucha a Zetsu negro decir apenas ha aparecido.

Konan usualmente siente mucha ansiedad cuando Zetsu llega a dar sus comunicados, y a veces deja a Pain a solas con éste pero ahora no puede hacer lo mismo. La importancia de la situación le dice que debe saber qué es exactamente lo que Madara tiene que decir.

-Todo como se dijo desde la primera vez, el orden por el número. —Zetsu blanco habla quedamente, aunque Konan sabe que no le interesa ser discreto, sí sabe que las órdenes las transmite Pain por eso todo pasa primero por él, y ya luego a los otros.

El espía se retira y Pain hace la llamada general convocando a todos en el salón principal. El Líder sale seguido de la kunoichi.

Cuando los dos llegan al mencionado lugar, Konan no puede suprimir una sonrisa al ver a Hidan divertirse con Deidara aún paralizado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo, en las raras ocasiones cuando se reúnen todos ella se la pasa a la expectativa, todavía es capaz de divertirse con las ocurrencias o el involuntario humor que provocan.

-Es suficiente Hidan, ¿cómo pudo haber pasado algo como esto Sasori? —Pain habla con cierto tono recriminatorio, técnicamente cada uno es responsable sólo de su vida, pero hay una regla indirecta (heredada de la educación ninja de las diversas aldeas) donde el más experimentado guía al nuevo recluta.

-Le hablé muchas veces de no enfrentar a Itachi sin asegurarse que el entrenamiento en su ojo era efectivo, él provocó todo esto, para variar, no midió las consecuencias. —Sasori murmura sin alterarse, ni siquiera se molesta en demostrar el ya sabido fastidio de acompañarse de Deidara.

-Hazte cargo, Itachi. —El Líder dice mientras avanza hacia el salón.

Konan se detiene en la puerta, Hidan y Kisame también esperan, los tres quieren ver la reacción del rubio al reaccionar tras romperse el genjutsu de Itachi. Uchiha desaparece la ilusión y camina tranquilamente sin importarle que el otro ataque por la espalda. Deidara se echa hacia atrás con las manos a la vista, Konan se pregunta si lo hace para tener listo un ataque o para demostrar que no piensa hacerlo.

Algunas reacciones de los diversos miembros son imposibles de entender para ella, el concepto de personas que han roto toda clase de lazos con sus lugares de origen y a quienes no les importa seguir así no le es ajeno, pero que sea por voluntad y no por los horrores de la guerra le complica la comprensión.

No le molesta que la organización se conforme de personas de este tipo, con tantas cosas que ha vivido ha aprendido que el sistema de aldeas es sólo una sangrienta pirámide de poder donde el más fuerte se levanta por encima de los débiles; ella misma tiene su cuenta de sangre en la limpieza que hubo en Ame tras derrocar a Hanzo. Lo que le incomoda hasta cierto punto es que algunos de ellos hayan incluso acabado con la cosa más cercana a ellos, y no se refiere a los que compartían su origen (vaya que sería hipócrita de su parte hacerlo), sino a los que tenían la misma sangre.

Llámense Itachi, seguramente Kakuzu y quizá Hidan y Deidara.

-Ahora ¿qué? ¿vamos a perder el tiempo otra vez? —Hidan no se puede quedar callado ni un momento.

Konan lo mira con severidad pero no dice nada, gira brevemente a Pain y lo contempla sabiendo lo mucho que significa el pronto anuncio para Akatsuki, como salir de las sombras y ser lanzados gradualmente a la vista de todas las aldeas que ahora los contratan y que los señalarán como mercenarios.

Mercenario, ninja renegado… puede apostar que eso no fue lo que Jiraiya tenía en mente cuando les enseñó todo el arte ninja que pudo. Aunque ella no siempre se siente del todo cómoda sabiendo el uso que han dado a todo el conocimiento de su maestro, se ha convencido que en el fondo, sí están haciendo lo que Jiraiya les pidió hacer cuando los tomó bajo su tutela: cuidarse uno al otro.

Nagato despertó ese (a veces monstruoso) poder queriendo proteger a Yahiko, y ha hecho todo lo que ha hecho para hacer un lugar mejor; ella también, al final ya sólo quedan dos.

-Han pasado ya muchos años desde que hemos conformado este grupo, algunos han estado aquí más que otros, saben que nos hemos limitado a realizar misiones…

-Con ingresos más bajos de lo que deberíamos si lo preguntas. —Kakuzu interrumpe.

El Líder lo ignora continuando con sus palabras, —A partir de hoy, las cosas cambian, si bien seguimos realizando trabajos disponibles hay una misión de mucho mayor importancia y que nos acerca a la siguiente etapa en la labor de esta organización.

Konan ve las caras de todos los demás miembros, Sasori e Itachi son los únicos que no muestran ni un poco de expectación, el primero porque es claro que no significa nada para él y el otro porque ya sabe qué se va a decir, el resto tienen la curiosidad en sus facciones, unos más que otros, dejan ver su inquietud de saber.

Si fuera por un bien común, ella está segura que Akatsuki sería una fuerza aún más poderosa, quizá incluso más fuerte que algunas aldeas ninjas, pero sus miembros se mueven por intereses particulares y sólo a grandes rasgos comparten la meta que los mantiene unidos… eso y el hecho que no hay otro lado donde puedan estar.

**(…ooo **

_Estaba tensa, no dejaba que ninguna de sus emociones se trepara a sus facciones pero sabía que era fácil de notar para las tres personas que estaban ahí que se sintió tonta. La asaltó por un momento la conocida sensación de ser la débil del grupo por ser la única chica, porque Yahiko tenía el espíritu que movía a todos y porque Nagato tenía esa extraña habilidad que les dio tantas victorias… y ella, ella sólo doblaba papel. _

_-¿Acabaron? —Susurró a Pain._

_-No, todavía no, tienes que tranquilizarte… no va a pasar nada aquí. —Él trató de convencerla._

_-¿Qué hace Itachi aquí? Kisame, Sasori y Deidara están afuera, ¿por qué él sí está aquí? _

_Pain volteó de reojo a los dos Uchiha, —Son asuntos entre ellos, nosotros nos limitaremos a los nuestros._

_Konan volvió a asentir, sin creerse nada y sin poder hacer otra cosa que hacer caso a Pain. Madara había decidido aparecer ante ellos, Sasori y Deidara estaban de paso y al parecer Itachi ya sabía que el otro estaría en Ame. _

_Konan sabía que si Madara estaba ahí, era porque tenía instrucciones importantes, pero se sentía demasiado tensa estando con los dos Uchiha, el mayor por ser quien era, y el más chico por hacer lo que había hecho._

_-La decisión está tomada, organizarás a todos para que vayan tras los bijuus, es el momento. Ya tengo a todos ubicados y las habilidades de cada uno serán las necesarias, tú no participarás hasta que yo lo diga._

_Konan no se atrevió a decir nada, pero le molestó el modo denigrante con que Madara se dirigía a Pain, y a la vez, tranquila que Nagato no tendría que hacer uso de mucho poder tan pronto, sabía que tarde o temprano sería pero entre más tardara, mejor para ella._

_-¿Tienes algo que agregar Itachi? —Madara preguntó con un tono socarrón. _

_-Sólo vine a asegurarme que cumplas tu palabra. —Se escuchó la apática voz del otro._

_-Sí, sí, —Madara volteó a Pain y a ella, —el kyuubi será el último, y será atrapado lo más lejos posible de Konoha. —Dijo desinteresadamente, —Todo sería más fácil si decidieras hacer el uso que se debe dar a ese poderoso sharingan que posees. _

_Konan no pudo evitar sentir desprecio del intercambio de palabras, vio a Itachi salir sin decir nada y escuchó a Madara reír por esto. Zetsu apareció poco después y le dijo algo que ella no pudo escuchar, entonces se puso de pie y agitó la mano para los otros, sin decir otra cosa desapareció. _

_Konan esperó para asegurarse que en verdad se había ido, —¿Qué vamos a hacer? Éste no es el lugar para que se reúnan todos, la población no tomará bien ver a todos aquí, no después de todo lo que Deidara hizo la última vez. Y no estás en condiciones de viajar._

_-Lo sé, pero no podemos aplazar más... —Pain dijo pero no pudo continuar, interrumpido por una explosión que cimbró el edificio._

_Ella gruñó su frustración, —Le dije que no lo volviera a hacer aquí. —Y salió del salón para confrontar al rubio. _

_Se encontró con un panorama bastante conocido, y no pudo evitar irritarse, el artista lanzando toda clase de provocaciones a Uchiha, éste ignorándolo olímpicamente, Sasori como si nada pasara, y Kisame entretenido viendo todo esto. _

_-¿Qué pasa? _—_Ella preguntó, aunque la respuesta era obvia, era en momentos así donde salía a relucir su carácter que le había permitido ser respetada como segunda al mando, quizá era el Ángel de Dios, pero no sólo por ser una entidad bella y sublime, sino por ser la boca y la mano de ese sanguinario Dios. _

_Deidara la miró un momento y con un gesto que mostraba una clase de arrepentimiento, levantó las manos con las lenguas calmadas, él y todos habían sido testigos de ese otro lado, _—_Ya, ya acabé, culpa a ese idiota._

_Konan lo miró con fuerza, sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas pero recordándole que no olvidara su convenio de no hacer explotar nada en la base de la organización. Los dos artistas salieron, dejándola con Kisame e Itachi, el primero dijo que iría a descansar, Itachi no parecía interesado en nada. _

_Viendo la oportunidad, lo confrontó para saber qué era lo que lo había llevado ahí, desde siempre le había tenido una mezcla de desprecio y precaución, aunque lo primero era lo que abundaba. Sabía que el sujeto era peligroso e impredecible, que quizá hasta se estaba poniendo en riesgo enfrentándosele de ese modo… pero por extraño que sonara, no quería gente de ese tipo cerca de ella y Nagato. No le costaba pensar que los dos Uchiha estaban vinculados de algún modo y que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los dos hicieran algo, si Madara sabía de la situación de Pain-Nagato, Itachi debía saberlo también. _

_No le importaba el peligro bajo el que ella estuviera, no permitiría que ninguno de esos dos (habiendo ya descartado a cualquier otro miembro) intentaran siquiera algún movimiento contra su amigo… la organización como la conocía, estaba perdida, no toleraría que lo mismo pasara con Nagato y el recuerdo de Yahiko. _

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _—_Decidió ir directo al grano, los rodeos eran inútiles._

_-Cuestiones personales. _

_-¿O familiares? _—_Ella preguntó notando de inmediato el gesto del otro que al fin la miró._

_Konan no supo si sentirse extraña por comportarse de ese modo tan invasivo siendo que lo usual era que mantuviera su distancia, y aún más de él, o satisfecha de haber confrontado a uno de los miembros más contradictorios. _

_Itachi pareció analizarla un momento y volteó a otro lado, _—_La familia ya no es problema, hay otras situaciones. _

_-Ah sí, tú te encargaste de eso. _—_Apenas acabó de hablar, quiso morderse la lengua, sorprendida de la forma en la que hablaba. Aunque, claro, no apenada, lo había querido hacer desde siempre, aunque de un modo mucho más sutil. Pensó en las palabras de Deidara que le dijo una vez que el dueño del sharingan sacaba lo peor de las personas._

_-Sí, así fue. ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo más? _—_Preguntó sin alterar el tono pasivo de su voz, como siempre, con esa actitud cortés sin importar las ofensas lanzadas o la situación adversa._

_-Ni siquiera se te ocurra que permitiré que Madara se acerque a Pain, sé que quiere algo más que nuestro apoyo, no confío en él._

_Itachi se había puesto ya de pie, y se detuvo a su lado, _—_Haces bien, no es alguien digno de confianza. _

_Konan no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. _—_¿Y entonces por qué lo sigues?_

_Él exhaló una risa agria, _—_¿Por qué lo haces tú y todos aquí? Aun si no saben de él, cada uno tenemos razones y motivos, y de cualquier modo no había otra cosa que me quedara por hacer._

_-Después de que hiciste lo que hiciste, es claro. _—_Konan dijo con cierta agresión. _

_Notó como la mirada fija hacia ella pasaba rápidamente del negro al carmesí y de regreso, siguió caminando, _—_¿Por qué hacen lo que hacen? ¿por qué estuvieron dispuestos a desangrar esta aldea con tal de tener su lealtad? _

_-¡Hanzo era un líder sanguinario, cruel y un maldito traidor! _—_exclamó exaltándose, el hombre salamandra era uno de los temas más punzantes para ella, _—_no te atrevas a compararnos contigo._

_-Ni tú a señalar y juzgar con la mano manchada de sangre. _

_Ella parpadeó varias veces mientras el otro salía, sus manos se llenaron de grullas que liberó y la rodearon relajándole el humor con el sonido de sus aleteos de papel. Más tranquila regresó al lado de Nagato, se sentó un rato y trató de dormir. No dijo nada, él tampoco insistió porque percibió su estado tan turbado. _

_En su cabeza, las ideas se agitaban como sus grullas, ella siempre había sabido que todos eran devotos a algo, Hidan y su religión, Kakuzu al dinero, Sasori y Deidara a su arte, Kisame a su idea de no crear vínculos, pero le costaba razonar por qué estaba segura que ella, Nagato e Itachi tenían un vínculo en común, y que esa devoción era hacia algo más sublime que las cosas pueriles de los otros… quizá una persona, un lugar, un ideal… _

_Se quedó dormida al lado de su amigo, el único sitio donde en verdad conseguía un descanso verdadero._

_Días después acordarían el punto de la reunión. _

**(ooo)**

-Los bijuus deben ser capturados sin dañar al cuerpo humano que los contiene. La principal razón de esta reunión es mostrarles una técnica de sellado indispensable para retirar a las bestias de los cuerpos humanos, la exigencia de los niveles de chakra es extenuante, por eso los necesitamos en óptima forma.

Hay silencio apenas Pain ha terminado de hablar, Konan puede decir que la mayor parte de la organización están sorprendidos porque no esperaban ese giro de las cosas, está segura que a algunos en verdad no les importa pero eso no impide que les genere curiosidad el anuncio. Del mismo modo, no deja de satisfacerle que Pain habla con un _nosotros_, todo lo que se hace no es para él, sino para un conjunto y aunque puede referirse a Akatsuki como grupo, a él por los diversos Caminos o porque la incluye a ella siempre como parte de él.

Quizá ella también es como otro Camino, y eso es la perfecta conjunción de los sueños frustrados de esos tres huérfanos que soñaron con un mundo mejor.

-Espera, espera, ¿estás diciendo que vamos a quedarnos más tiempo aquí? ¿sólo para que nos enseñes una puta técnica? ¿qué crees que somos? ¿piensas que somos gennins retrasados? —Es casi seguro que Hidan es uno de los que menos interés prestan en la actividad de cazar los bijuus, pero, claro, eso no le cierra la boca para quejarse de algo que seguramente no entiende.

-Hay que ser tolerantes con todos los niveles de percepción, si es indispensable que esto deba funcionar, es necesaria paciencia y comprensión, con unos más que con otros. —Kakuzu comenta serenamente sin siquiera mirarlo, Hidan se calma.

Ella se muerde la sonrisa para que no se note, seguramente el fanático ni siquiera se enterará de la agresión a su inteligencia que Kakuzu acaba de hacer.

Voltea a Pain preguntando si es momento de comenzar, espera que el proceso sea rápido, no quiere que caiga la noche sin que ella pueda ir a ver a Nagato. La técnica en sí no es complicada, pero el excesivo desgaste en chakra y la vulnerabilidad que presentan son factores de riesgo, por fortuna, y dados los niveles de capacidades de todos los integrantes, es posible realizarla sin que estén todos presentes físicamente. De lo contrario sería un enorme riesgo tener a todos presentes y casi vulnerables.

-La ubicación respeta los órdenes de los propios anillos, es indispensable que se mantenga y no se modifique, se necesita su absoluta concentración pues el proceso se rompe por completo si se interrumpe, aunque brevemente antes de que se lleve más de tres cuartas partes de la extracción. —Ella explica esperando que todos atiendan, se ha dado cuenta que desde el principio, la han aceptado como subalterna al mando, por las razones que sean en ese grupo de poderosos asesinos, es un verdadero triunfo.

-Pero para eso no tenemos que estar reunidos siempre ¿verdad? —Kisame pregunta malhumorado, la mera idea de extenuantes excursiones como la que acaban de librar no le agrada para nada.

-No, no lo es. Con las proyecciones conseguidas por el jutsu Gentōshin basta, eso abre la posibilidad que las sesiones de extracciones puedan ser consecutivas mientras las cacerías se llevan a cabo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sólo nos vamos a dedicar a eso? —Deidara masculla, —no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo yendo detrás de esos animalejos.

¿Acaso está gente no presta atención?

-No, los trabajos siguen pero pasan a segundo plano de importancia. —Pain insiste, se supone que ya lo había aclarado.

Konan ve que la nueva noticia no agrada a casi la mitad de ellos, pero no importa, se quejarán, protestarán, jurarán que no lo harán, y cuando venga el momento de realizarlo, estarán ahí para hacerlo. Así funciona Akatsuki.

…

El proceso se suponía rápido, mostrar los sellos y la cantidad de chakra necesario, primero que cada uno lo hiciera individualmente, después intentarlo utilizando el Gentoshin y finalmente hacerlo en conjunto para poder seguir a la siguiente etapa y dar por acabada esa infernal reunión…

Pero no…

Konan está casi segura que ya sabe cómo se sintieron Deidara y Sasori por la desesperación, no puede creer que gente que tiene un historial lleno de sangre en el libro Bingo, no sea capaz de conseguir esa técnica… si bien los sellos son sencillos, la capacidad de concentración y sincronización es el detalle que parece inalcanzable para algunos de los inestables miembros de la organización.

-¡Basta! ¡éstas son sólo pendejadas! ¡me largo! —Hidan estalla furioso mientras agita a diestra y siniestra su guadaña.

Ella, Sasori e Itachi miran desde la sombra sin decir nada, los dos hombres son los únicos que han conseguido perfeccionarlo, Konan la ha dominado desde que Nagato se la mostró. Sabe que Pain podría hacer todo él solo, pero las cantidades excesivas de chakra lo matarían en poco tiempo, y sólo la aportación de todos ellos en conjunto hará viable el proceso con las nueve bestias.

No está segura si la capacidad de concentración, el control de las emociones o la paz mental es la clave, esos dos a su lado deben tener alguna o las tres, aunque duda de eso de tener en paz los pensamientos… sigue sin agradarle la idea de que el Uchiha viva sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, como sea, ninguno de los otros ha podido hacerlo. Y eso definitivamente se debe a su inestabilidad mental, todos salvo Kisame, son casi unos neuróticos, uno muy lerdo, otro casi bipolar, viéndolo así, se pregunta qué dirían sus enemigos si fueran testigos de ese escenario.

-Equilibra el flujo de tu chakra, sólo libera el mínimo, para ti bastará con eso. —Itachi murmura cuando se da cuenta que Kisame está finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

-Decirlo es fácil, yo no fui un geniecillo desde la cuna. —El espadachín de Kiri masculla.

-O desde la pecera. —Hidan se burla y ríe.

Al notar que está por venirse una nueva ronda de ofensas y burlas, Konan se pone de pie y se aleja, va a buscar algo de comer y preguntar a Pain si Nagato se encuentra bien. Al tratar de entrar se topa con Itachi que va de salida con un poco de comida en un recipiente, ella frunce el ceño y guarda su distancia, dándose cuenta que desde hace rato es un clon el que ha esperado a su lado. El otro no hace ningún gesto ante el desdén mostrado, la mira un segundo y sigue caminando.

-Esto tomará todavía tiempo, por extraño que parezca, Deidara y Hidan tienen más probabilidades de lograrlo antes que Kakuzu, Kisame lo hará en poco tiempo.

-¿Y qué te lleva a pensar eso? Kakuzu no siempre es tan visceral como los otros dos.

-Hidan puede alcanzar una gran concentración en sus rituales, y Dediara domina la precisión en sus esculturas, Kakuzu no tiene nada de eso, solo una enorme paciencia.

Ella no tiene ni idea de qué demonios pretende Itachi diciéndole eso, sabe que debe ser verdad, seguramente ha analizado a cada uno y sus emisiones de energía con su sharingan, pero es irrelevante estando ahí de frente uno al otro.

-¿Y por qué debe interesarme lo que me dices?

-Si debes ir a donde debes ir, es el momento.

Su cuerpo de papel se crispa por completo, y apenas consigue controlar su violenta reacción, —¿Qué sabes tú de a dónde debo ir? —pregunta con tono amenazante pero cauteloso a la vez.

-Nada que importe, ve, tu salida está cubierta.

Ella no entiende nada, se anima a sujetar al otro cuando empieza a alejarse, Itachi se gira un poco a verla, —¿Qué pretendes?

La pregunta viene hueca en significado literal, pero carga con todas las contradicciones que ella ha notado en él.

-Sólo puedo decir que también conozco el deseo de proteger a alguien sin importar lo que deba hacerse.

Konan lo suelta y hurga en su rostro, tratando de que él le devuelva la mirada pero Itachi la evita no queriendo decir más, ella se confunde de nuevo, el poderoso Uchiha parece haber sido desarmado por un simple intercambio de palabras.

-¿Cada gota de sangre y cada vida arrancada…? —Ella musita pensativa.

-Todo, —él responde sin mirarla, —¿Irás? No tendrás otra posibilidad después de esto. —Itachi fuerza las palabras.

Ella asiente sin agradecer ni insistirle más, ha tenido una respuesta y otra carga de dudas, pero lo principal, la posibilidad de encontrase con Nagato. Apura su camino dejando atrás al usuario del sharingan, sus grullas mentales se agitan de nuevo al darse cuenta que (aún sin haber podido comprobarlo) sabe que las palabras de Itachi son ciertas. Aunque no sabe hasta qué nivel, él también conoce esa entrega a alguien más… lo que sentía que tenían en común.

Su camino no se detiene hasta que llega al árbol donde Nagato se oculta y descansa, de nuevo, antes de entrar arregla cualquier imperfección, y entonces sí, llega al lado de su amigo asegurándose que todo está tan bien como pueda estar. Diciéndose una y otra vez que no dejará que nada le pase, que si ya dejó que la mitad de su mundo se colapsara, no lo permitirá de nuevo, si con eso se le va la vida o sea cual sea el precio que deba pagar, ella lo tolerará.

Sólo por él, porque si de ella va, está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para cumplir sus sueños y seguir ideales, aunque nadie más lo entienda, por alcanzar la paz ansiada en ese mundo, acabar con la mitad de él si es necesario.

-Bienvenida, sabía que no esperarías más tiempo. Itachi te convenció.

Ella suspira y se sienta, —Lo iba a hacer de cualquier modo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Tú sabes cómo estoy, no sé el porqué siempre preguntas.

-Sí lo sabes.

Los ojos de Nagato la miran sin parpadear, -Lamento no poder decirte que estoy bien, y que me lo creas.

* * *

><p>Primero, muchas disculpas por la tardanza, todo es un desastre, ando distribuyendo mi poco tiempo dispuesto a esto para un proyectitoque anda por ahí y, bueno, que originalmente iba con otro personaje que no termino de hallar el modo de trabajarlo.<p>

Me sorprendió que Konan vino casi de 'a ver que tal' y resultó que no le padecí, de hecho, me gustó como quedó. Ya después razoné que quizá quedó como la chica amable y linda que cuida a su amigo, no quise ser tan literal en la explicación porque ciertamente no le va, pero por ahí como de comentario ojalá haya quedado, que ella está tan hundida en el fango como todos los demás, y aunque su 'devoción' es noble por ser hacia un amigo, la forma de realizarla es casi como la de Itachi, que está dispuesto a arrasar vidas por él.

En verdad espero que ya no me tarde tanto, la otra idea está casi en su última sesión, y ya puedo enfocar atención en esta historia... bueno, cuando el tiempo da y la cabeza quiere trabajar. Ah y... lamento si es muy largo, tengo un mal donde parece que mis dedos tienen verborrea... no me molesta escribir mucho, pero sé que a mucha gente si le molesta leer tanto. Como sea, espero que estas 5 mil algo palabras no sean taaaantas, mi próposito es marcarme un límite para no abusar, jeje.

Mil GRACIAS por las lecturas reviews, saludos y nos leemos!

Buen Dïa de Muertos, Halloween, algo o nada si es el caso, jajaja!


	7. Simbiosis

********************Sólo como aclaracion, '_cursivas_' diálogo Zetsu negro, normal Zetsu blanco. En el flashback invertimos, 'normal' Zetsu negro y visceversa.********  
><strong>******

**********O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**********

**7. Simbiosis **

No hay cosa como Akatsuki.

De eso está seguro. Aunque es cierto que no ha conocido cosas muy distintas en su vida, sí ha acumulado suficiente experiencia viendo, conociendo y viajando como para saber que su pensamiento no puede ser negado.

Las aldeas ninja son complejos sistemas donde el interés común tiene el peso máximo y sus mecanismos de supervivencia se basan en la unión y la fuerza compartida, unos dependen de otros, y unidos, demuestran sus capacidades por encima de otros.

Pero la unión (en la versión de la organización), no siempre es sinónimo de fuerza.

No ha llegado el momento donde Akatsuki tenga que enfrentar un enemigo único al mismo tiempo, y sinceramente espera que jamás llegue, porque ya puede visualizar el desastre que eso se volvería.

Mientras que en una aldea como Iwa o Konoha al confrontar un gran contrincante, los ninjas organizados se encargarían de puntos específicos, según las habilidades de cada equipo, cada uno haciendo lo que mejor saben, perfectamente coordinados tendrían un sistema de atención y evacuación de heridos, uno de contención, uno de defensa y otro ataque.

Como el alboroto que provocó Orochimaru y Suna en Konoha, a pesar que eran varios enemigos ya infiltrados y uno de gran calibre como el sannin, la batalla fue a favor de la aldea del País del Fuego gracias a la unión de sus ninjas…

Pero si esa situación hubiera sido el caso de la organización, está seguro que lo único que el enemigo debería hacer para salir victorioso, sería sentarse y esperar que se medio mataran entre ellos, ya después rematar a los últimos. No ha sucedido pero no le cuesta adivinar que el combate en equipo es un fracaso para todos ellos, patéticamente, lo más que han venido a conseguir (y eso medianamente), es esa coordinación en parejas.

-¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunta apareciendo delante de Kisame, Itachi y Sasori.

-Tratamos de averiguar quién consigue primero la técnica o mata a los otros de desesperación, lo que pase primero, ¿quieres apostar? —Kisame mueve la cabeza a los tres miembros delante de él.

Zetsu nota que Sasori está entretenido con alguna pieza mecánica, e Itachi lee un libro, —Creemos que eres el único esperando por eso.

-Como sea, creo que Kakuzu será, pero Itachi dice que será Deidara, me sorprende que diga eso siendo como lo detesta.

-¿Crees que Hidan termine matando a Deidara? Nos gustaría ver eso.—Zetsu blanco dice entusiasmado.

-_No digas tonterías, si eso pasara, tendremos que intervenir, no le gustará que algo como eso pase._ —La parte negra interrumpe.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Si nos metemos nos va a matar también, ¿acaso crees que podemos combatirlo? Mejor dejemos que se acaben entre ellos, será más divertido.

_-_¿Lo ves? Él tiene razón, deja que ellos se arreglen. —El espadachín ríe.

-¡Jashin iluminado! ¡en sus caras, perdedores! —Hidan exclama mientras extiende los brazos como si hubiera tenido alguna clase de epifanía. —Tenía fe que él me ayudaría con sus pendejadas, y lo hizo, ¡lo hice!

-Cállate y deja que los demás lo intentemos. —Kakuzu farfulla.

Kisame suelta una pequeña carcajada y mira a Uchiha, —Hasta tú te equivocas de vez en vez.

-No puedes culparlo, nadie hubiera apostado en su favor. —Sasori habla sin ver.

-¡Ey! ¿qué pasa con ustedes? Denme un poco de crédito. —El fanático grita indignado.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos? Te tomó tres horas conseguirlo, eres un idiota quieras verlo por donde quieras verlo. —Zetsu blanco susurra.

-Creo que quiero hacer un poco de jardinería. —Hidan sonríe sádicamente mientras toma su guadaña.

Zetsu se esfuerza en mantenerse en su lugar, espera que el otro no lo diga en serio porque está en clara desventaja y sabe que nadie va a intervenir para ayudarle, quizá Konan lo haría pero no está y Pain (que lo detendría) está aún discutiendo unos puntos con Madara.

-¡Katsu! —La explosión provocada por Deidara es la señal de que también lo ha conseguido. —¿Cómo no lo entendí antes? No necesitas más de un par de neuronas funcionales para conseguirlo, sí, —hace una pausa y mira a Hidan, —aunque tú, que bueno que rezas, sí.

Zetsu blanco expresa una carcajada, Kisame ríe con fuerza, los labios de Itachi se curvan un poco y Sasori mueve la cabeza, Zetsu blanco mira cauteloso a Hidan que parpadea varias veces, confundido de la reacción de los demás.

Voltea después a Kakuzu que ha seguido en silencio, ha bajado los brazos y mira el piso, es claro su descrédito de que sea el último en conseguirlo… o aún sin conseguirlo. Orgulloso, seguro y eficaz como es, hasta Zetsu está sorprendido que no lo haya hecho.

El estupor de Hidan ha pasado, como otras veces, no se cansa en buscar que le expliquen, es más humillante. Así que se vuelca en reafirmar esa inesperada desventaja de su compañero.

-¡Te he ganado, idiota! ¿quién es el lerdo ahora?

Una nueva fuente de entretenimiento surge delante de Zetsu, una potencial discusión-confrontación entre el religioso y el contador. No hay altercados entre Kisame e Itachi, los de Deidara y Sasori son de palabras, es impensable pensar que eso suceda con Pain y Konan, y aunque sus dos personalidades tienen usuales disputas, no hay mejor violencia que la de esos dos.

Los miembros de Akatsuki no son siempre seres violentos, pero son muy buenos para ella, y son endemoniadamente territoriales y desconfiados, podría asegurar que ninguno pondría ciegamente su vida en las manos del cualquier otro (ni siquiera de su compañero), de nuevo exceptuando a Pain y Konan que no encajan del todo con los demás.

Como decía antes, mientras que las aldeas ninjas son como una colonia organizada, esta gente es más bien como un grupo de parásitos unidos en una única fuente de alimento, como carroñeros afortunados que encontraron un cadáver en el desierto. No pueden irse porque no hay otro sitio, no pueden organizarse porque son demasiado dispares y si no se matan entre ellos, es porque esa misma situación de no poder ir a otro lado ha generado lazos (aunque más bien son delgados hilos) de necesidad de unos con otros.

-Parece que ya se olvidó de ti. —Kisame aspira, —¿qué ibas a hacer si te atacaba? Nunca has sido del tipo de pelea, ¿o sí? Jamás te he visto en combate.

-Podemos darte una lección cuando quieras_._ —Zetsu blanco responde enérgico.

-Aquí está. —Itachi dice mirando su libro. —¿Puedo encontrar esto por aquí? El terreno concuerda con la descripción del libro.

Ignorando la surgente pelea, pregunta a Sasori que está a su lado y le muestra la página donde aparecen las ilustraciones de una planta medicinal, el marionetista se toma la molestia de revisarla y la analiza. —Sí, en la falda de la colina.

El más chico asiente y se pone de pie, sin decir nada y empieza a caminar lejos, Kisame sonríe un poco, —¿Puedes buscar algo de comida por ahí? Ya no hay nada fresco.

-¿Vas a buscar esa planta? —Sasori pregunta, no hay respuesta, —hay una muy parecida que es venenosa.

Itachi se detiene y gira a él, —¿Hay algún modo de diferenciarlas?

-Voy contigo, esto ya resulta aburrido.

Zetsu ignora a Kisame y contempla entretenido la partida de los dos, delante de ellos, Kakuzu y Hidan tienen una batalla de miradas. Piensa en por qué Sasori se fue con Itachi, por qué Deidara y Kisame se han sentado ahora a contemplar la tensión entre el de la guadaña y el de ojos verdes, por qué estos dos simplemente no se van a los golpes y terminan destazándose como suele suceder en sus misiones.

Nunca ha entendido muchas cosas, quizá porque no se formó en una aldea sino en un laboratorio. No se lamenta de nada, quizá por el contrario, hasta se divierte de lo que sucede entre ellos, y le causa curiosidad. No es capaz de sentir empatía, ni preocupación o duelo por alguien más, su vida gira en torno a las órdenes que se le dan y ya. Pero eso no necesariamente significa que no sepa buscar modos de entretenerse.

Contempla la situación, Hidan baja su arma y le da la espalda, hasta él sabe que Kakuzu es ya de por sí peligroso, y si lo provoca todavía más al burlarse de su ineficacia en ese jutsu vital para la organización, no habrá ninguna clase de deidad que le pueda cubrir del arranque psicótico del otro.

Ante esa situación decide ir tras Sasori e Itachi que ya llevan un buen tramo recorrido, Uchiha y el de Suna son más serenos, y seguramente no querrán usarlo de objetivo para sus entrenamientos, lo que seguro pasará con Kisame y Deidara.

-¿Y tú a qué vienes? ¿te familiarizas también con hierbas?

-_El Líder me pidió que no perdiera de vista a ninguno que dejara la barrera._ —Se apura a explicar.

Escucha a Itachi exhalar por la nariz a modo de risa, pero no dice nada simplemente sigue caminando al lado de Sasori. Llegan a la falda de la colina donde el pelirrojo se encontró con Orochimaru, y después de buscar un poco entre las rocas halla una mata de hojas, la señala a Itachi éste asiente agradeciendo, la toma y la mira con atención.

-Hierba medicinal para problemas respiratorios, ¿acaso estás enfermo? —Sasori pregunta.

-Nada que descanso, calma y un lugar habitable no puedan curar. —Responde sin quitar sus ojos de la planta en sus manos.

-Pero no tenemos nada de eso. —Sasori exhala divertido.

-Precisamente por eso necesito esto. —El más chico agradece de nuevo con la mirada y gira a la derecha con dirección al bosque.

-_¿A dónde vas? Todavía falta mucho por hacer._ —Zetsu negro pregunta.

-La comida fresca almacenada ha dejado de ser comestible. —Responde sin detenerse.

El ninja sensor y el marionetista son dejados, Hiruko menea la cabeza un poco y da media vuelta, Zetsu no sabe a dónde ir, Tobi fue claro al decirle que nadie debía ir más allá de la barrera, pero ninguna de las personalidades de Zetsu es tan tonta como para ir a interponerse en el camino del otro Uchiha.

Espera un rato y regresa a la zona edificada, Kisame y Deidara buscan comida pero tal parece que las palabras de Itachi eran ciertas, y no hay nada que puedan ingerir sin arriesgarse a tener una intoxicación. Hay cosas que se pueden cocinar, pero ninguno piensa hacerla de cocinero, no que no sepan pero esperan que el hambre del otro le haga ceder.

-¿Itachi va a tardar? —Kisame pregunta viendo a Zetsu aparecer.

-No lo sabemos, se fue y no dijo a donde.

-Infeliz, seguro va a tardar, ey rubio, haz algo con esas manos.

-No me hagas reír Kisame, soy artista, no cocinero, sí.

-Creemos que no eres ninguno de esos. —Zetsu blanco dice tranquilamente.

Ambos se miran un momento, y sin segundas palabras, Zetsu se inclina y Deidara lanza una bomba. Kisame levanta a Samehada bloqueando tranquilamente la onda expansiva y la leve cortina de humo.

-Genial, ahora ni siquiera tenemos comida seca. —Mira alrededor los destrozos dentro de la cocina, los anaqueles de comida, los recipientes, todo desperdigado. —Bravo Deidara, ya no tendrás qué cocinar.

El rubio se detiene de lanzar la otra bomba que sus manos están fabricando, —¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tú sólo te has arruinado, eres un tonto.—Zetsu blanco exclama, considerando que no comparte los _gustos alimentarios_ de los demás, a veces no le queda de otra que consumir lo _tradicional_.

-¿Y ahora qué? si ese idiota no trae nada, estamos jodidos, sí. —El rubio levanta las manos derrotado.

-No sé porque son tan exigentes, no hay que desperdiciar nada. —Kakuzu interrumpe, atraído por la explosión y harto de no conseguir la técnica, ha ido a asomarse. Toma un pedazo de carne maloliente y le sacude el polvo antes de engullirla.

Los otros tres presentes entrecierran los ojos asqueados, hasta Zetsu siente disgusto de la acción, ni siquiera él come carne pasada… no importa el tipo de carne.

-Estás enfermo. —Deidara sale apurado.

Kisame y Zetsu lo siguen, el de Kiri se va al gran salón a descansar, Deidara se ha sentado al lado de Sasori a modelar, Hidan no se ve cerca, ni Konan ni Pain están a la vista. Zetsu se sienta a tomar el sol, hasta que no haya comida y que Kakuzu no domine la técnica, nadie más tendrá la intención de hacer algo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene esperar? ¿por qué no viene a presionar la situación? Se acabaría y podríamos seguir cada uno en sus asuntos.

-_¿En verdad esperas que eso pase? Él no se dejará ver, sabemos bien que es muy pronto para que los demás se enteren de quién está detrás de todo, si acaso van a saberlo._

-¿Y entonces qué? estamos aburridos, no hay comida, no hay diversión, ya no tenemos que ir a vigilar los alrededores. La única amenaza era Orochimaru, y ya no regresará.

-_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

**(…ooo**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_La pregunta ya era casi una burla, si bien siempre había estado ocupado siguiendo órdenes y comunicando mensajes, pero en ese preciso instante era como si no le quedaran energías para otra cosa, y tenía la encomienda más larga en mucho tiempo. Si tan solo Madara no se hubiera empeñado en que él hiciera todo y no que Pain usara su gran poder para comunicarse con ellos. _

_Pero no, la decisión era que se hiciera directamente para que ninguno hallara la excusa de que no se enteró o alegara que no iría por no haber sido informado personalmente, la organización tenía en ocasiones ciertos conflictos de egos mal manejados, dígase Hidan, Deidara y Kakuzu, y siendo indispensable la presencia física de todos ¿qué otro modo de asegurarlo? Si no enviar al mensajero de la organización._

_Zetsu se preguntó muchas veces, cuando Akatsuki quedó conformada como lo era, cuánto tiempo duraría, si Kakuzu no se iría también contra otros que no eran sus compañeros, si Sasori no pensaría hacer marionetas dadas las grandes habilidades de los demás miembros, si Deidara no imaginaría una gran obra suprema llamada "_Explosión del Amanecer"_ haciendo literal el título, quizá Hidan concluiría que no habría mejor ofrenda para su dios que seres tan sanguinarios como él mismo… tantas cosas. _

_Después llegó a su teoría del conjunto de parásitos resignados a vivir donde estaban por ser el único lugar posible, su llegada a ésta había sido siguiendo las indicaciones de Tobi, y por llenar el mismo espacio que todos. _

_Akatsuki era un grupo de buenos para nada en el mundo ordenado, pero en el clandestino, todos eran funcionales. _

_-_Déjate de necedades, si no nos vamos con cuidado ese idiota nos va a hacer estallar. —_La parte negra musitó contemplando las reacciones de Deidara y Sasori una vez que les dijo que estaban citados en tres días en una aldea del camino sur, la única con aguas termales cerca de la frontera entre Ishigakure, el País de la Tierra y el otro. _

_-Es una broma, ¿verdad? No necesito ver el rostro del bastardo Uchiha, si. _

_-¿Saben la razón de todo esto? —Sasori preguntó serenamente. _

-No la sabemos, sólo se nos ha pedido informar. ¿Alguna duda de cómo llegar?

_-¿Qué crees que somos? ¡claro que sé cómo llegar! Es por… —Deidara levantó la mano sin saber con exactitud a dónde señalar. _

_La cola de Hiruko se enredó en su muñeca y la enfiló al este, _—_Estaremos ahí. Ahora, si no te importa, necesito que te esfumes, el Líder sabe que detesto estos cambios a mi ruta, iba al País del Viento, ¿cómo puede ser que nos desvíe tanto? _

_-También lo desconocemos, pero he entregado la información. _—_Dijo comenzando a retroceder. _

_Se esfumó a tiempo, la cola de la marioneta se impactó de lleno contra el piso donde había estado, apenas fracciones de segundo atrás, el espía. Asomó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos, indignado de ese tratamiento, pero no había por qué sentirse indignado, la agresión era la usual moneda de cambio ahí._

_Sasori era (con Kisame y Kakuzu) el miembro más antiguo, era uno de los primeros parásitos en fundar esa colonia extraña. Sus conocimientos de la anatomía humana y herbolaria en la fabricación de venenos, habían servido muchas veces para reparar huesos, contrarrestar envenenamientos o apresurar muertes, su utilidad para Akatsuki no sólo residía en su gran potencial y su sanguinaria leyenda. _

_Su rubio compañero era una de las más recientes adquisiciones, ese pulgón destructor no era otra cosa que un mocoso con un talento inigualable, y que había dado a la organización cuantiosas entradas gracias a sus espectaculares trabajos, además, parece que había ayudado a modificar la estructura de Amegakure tras la subida de Pain al poder. Esa manía destructiva era valiosa, bien encausada._

…

-¿Llegamos ya? ¿es aquí, verdad? —_La parte negra dijo exhausta, muchas horas en movimiento lo tenían al borde._

_-Eso parece, podemos sentir su presencia, pero no los veo. _—_Ahí iba Zetsu blanco, seguro que ahí estaba el nuevo par que buscaban, pero no podía visualizarlos, seguro si estuviera descansado eso no estaría pasando. _—_La fluctuación de chakra es inestable,_

_-Eso pasa cuando este estúpido riega sus cadáveres por doquier, y no es capaz de tener un poco de inteligencia para entender que no estoy de humor para sus tonterías. _—_Kakuzu habló detrás del ninja de doble personalidad._

_Zetsu se giró y asintió al contador, _—_Nos preguntábamos dónde estaban, tenemos nuevas órdenes, habrá una reunión, es indispensable que todos estén ahí en dos días. La aldea está entre la frontera de Ishigakure, el País de la Roca y ese otro. ¿Alguna pregunta? _

_-Sí, _—_Hidan preguntó a gritos desde lejos, _—_¿el Líder es un pendejo? ¿cómo piensa que vamos a llegar? ¿no se da cuenta que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer?_

_-Aunque suene extraño, apoyo a Hidan. Me he comprometido a atrapar un objetivo no muy lejos de aquí._

_-No son nuestras órdenes, sólo las comunicamos. _—_Zetsu blanco explicó esperando que bastara con eso._

_Oh suerte._

_Como con Sasori, el espía se movió aprisa para evitar la guadaña del fanático que se incrustó en el piso apenas instantes después del otro. Pero esta vez no bastó, Kakuzu estrelló su puño contra la tierra y a punto estuvo de sujetarlo en su rápido escape. _

_Afortunadamente para Zetsu, no fue alcanzado y pudo alejarse cuanto antes. _

_No había discusión de ese añejo ente que era Kakuzu, el contador era vital para Akatsuki. Como uno de los parásitos principales, daba funcionamiento (prácticamente indispensable) a la bizarra colonia, administrando los recursos y llevando control de éstos. Necesarios para la subsistencia y el trabajo._

_Por otro lado, un gusano como Hidan difícilmente tendría una función igual de importante, pero por la misma razón que la obsesión de Kakuzu por el dinero lo hacía irreemplazable, Hidan tenía una posición similar, siendo el único compañero viable para el viejo ninja de Taki. Si Hidan no hubiera llegado, Kakuzu hubiera acabado con los ánimos de la organización al estar perdiendo miembros a cada momento. _

…

-Y lo peor al final, lo que no entiendo es por qué están tan lejos. Les tomará una eternidad llegar. —_Zetsu negro dijo cuando divisó las presencias de Itachi y Kisame._

_-Hace tiempo que no sabíamos de ti plantita. _—_Kisame rió al verlo aparecer._

_-¿Plantita? Lo dice un hombre pez._

-Eso sí es ironía. —_La parte negra secundó a la blanca._

_Obvio que el comentario no agradó al espadachín que agitó a Samehada, Zetsu ya sabía que ese par era complicado a otro nivel pero no esperaba que tuviera que salir huyendo antes de que pudiera dar su información. _

_-Espera Kisame, si está aquí, algo debe haberlo traído. ¿O alguien? _—_Itachi intervino a tiempo._

_Zetsu entrecerró los ojos, no pasándole por alto la alusión a Madara. Por eso era que no le agradaba Itachi, se le hacía una situación de alto riesgo que el voluble muchacho supiera esa información secreta. _—_Pain _—_Dijo de inmediato para aclarar las cosas, _—_nos ha pedido informarles que una reunión se llevará a cabo pasado mañana en una aldea de aguas termales entre Ishigakure y el País de la Tierra._

_El descrédito en la cara de ambos fue la señal inmediata para Zetsu de que debía irse. Si Itachi no lo rostizaba con ese fuego negro, Kisame lo iba a reducir a trozos su cuerpo. No quería nada de eso._

_-Infórmale que no se aprecian esa clase de bromas, ahí estaremos. _—_Itachi murmuró y volteó a Kisame que ponía ya su espada en la espalda._

_-Habrá que movernos ya. _—_Dijo éste iniciando el camino._

_El shinobi de dos colores contempló eso en silencio, fue la respuesta menos violenta pero más perturbadora. _

_Quizá Itachi no era valioso para la organización, al menos no tenía una función indispensable más que por la gran habilidad que su apellido cargaba. Pero era una existencia importante para Madara como parásito mayor, el muchacho combinaba la familiaridad del apellido y la historia, y una rivalidad-odio evidente con el viejo Uchiha. Junto con Kisame, eran los especímenes más dispares._

_Sólo que Kisame estaba contento con ser un paria en ese amasijo de parásitos, en el grupo, quizá era el único contento con hacer lo que se le pedía sin anteponer quejas, molestias y toda clase de disgustos. En la misma categoría que Itachi, sin tener otra valía que su disponibilidad, gran poder e inmenso chakra, el espadachín de la niebla podía irse en cualquier momento a otra fuente de alimento._

_Sin embargo ninguno lo haría. _

_Asintió satisfecho una vez que hubo acabado, sacudió las manos y se mezcló con el piso, podía tomarse un descanso. La reunión de todos esos sujetos iba a ser un evento potencialmente peligroso pero igualmente necesario e iba a dar frutos una vez que se pusieran en marcha. _

_-_Deberíamos regresar, será divertido ver a todos llegar. —_La mitad blanca expresó._

_-Sí, estos dos serán los últimos, algo divertido debe pasar._

_Estando de acuerdo consigo mismo, Zetsu avanzó a toda velocidad al punto de reunión. _

…**ooo)**

-¡Ya era hora! —Kisame levanta una mano cuando Itachi finalmente llega con una bolsa de donde se asoman cabezas de animales.

-Tardaste mucho, ¿no crees? —Deidara se queja.

-El río no está cerca. —Itachi extiende el bolso y deja caer cuatro aves, dos conejos y tres peces.

-¡Ah, son demasiado pequeños! —Kisame se ríe pero una mirada de advertencia de su compañero le quita las intenciones de burlarse, —pero están bien, no puedo quejarme no teniendo nada más.

Itachi asiente aprobando la disculpa disimulada, se inclina mirando a Hidan y le señala las aves, el fanático masculla maldiciones pero las toma y hace gala de su habilidad con el manejo de cadáveres desplumando y descuartizando los plumíferos seres. Itachi hace lo propio con los conejos, trabajo de otra clase teniendo que ser desollados con su kunai y su hábil mano, los eviscera junto con los peces, después se los pasa a Hidan que también los destaza.

Con las piezas listas, asiente a Kisame, éste y Deidara las toman y van a los restos de cocina, donde Konan ya tiene preparada una pira y un enorme caldero, y entre los tres tratan de realizar una comida medianamente decente bajo las protestas de Hidan, y la contemplación silenciosa de Sasori que aunque no come esta aburrido de esperar, e Itachi esperando por el momento para encender el fuego… Kakuzu sigue intentando la técnica.

Zetsu se aparece en medio de ese caos más o menos ordenado, se cuestiona su teoría de los parásitos estacionados al ver la escena delante de él.

Deidara opina que para agilizar la cocción debe hacer que el fuego sea _más explosivo_, y que esa comida requiere algo artístico; Kisame le discute prefiriendo que todo el pescado sea sólo para él, pero Konan ya ha agregado la mayor parte al enorme caldero donde se cocinan las aves. El espadachín está indignado pero sigue estando pendiente que el agua del contenido no disminuya, eso entorpecerá la cocción y tiene un buen trozo de pez para calmar el hambre.

La kunoichi está pendiente de que Kisame no se robe los peces, que Deidara no haga estallar algo más y que Hidan no pierda de vista los conejos asándose para que no se arruine la carne. El religioso lanza palabras obscenas diciendo que él debería hacer algo más, pero no quita el ojo de la carne, fascinado con el goteo de sangre que trata de escapar de la flama y termina impregnándose en el músculo desgarrado.

Sasori habla de vez en vez recordando las hierbas necesarias para condimentar la comida, tachando de inútil a más de uno que casi coloca algo venenoso. Itachi mordisquea la fruta que encontró, pendiente de cualquier variación en el fuego, el olor abre todos los apetitos.

-¿Y estos son los que se han estado matando los últimos días? —Zetsu blanco pregunta irónico.

-_Y son los que quisieron acabar con nosotros no hace mucho. _—La parte negra completa.

— _Tal vez es cierto eso de la evolución, tal vez hasta esta bizarra colonia de oportunistas carroñeros pueden cambiar a algo más. _

-No lo sé, no me importa, tengo hambre y quiero un poco de eso, aunque no sea la carne más suculenta.

-¡Poderoso Jashin! En tu nombre… —Hidan exclama pero un empujón de Kisame lo interrumpe.

-Toma los platos, sírvete y cállate.

Los que comen toman una porción y se ubican en cualquier sitio, Konan ha desaparecido pero nadie pregunta por ella, Sasori halla entretenimiento en algunos destrozos de la cocina. Zetsu se acerca con precaución y toma un tanto, mira de reojo a los demás guardándose la risa.

Que la comida sea la bandera de paz es incomprensible.

Engulle su porción sin chistar, hace una mueca por el sabor tan ajeno, pero al menos es comestible y no está medio podrido, con eso basta. Hay calma por un rato. Los miembros se han apaciguado, pero pronto Kakuzu aparece diciendo que lo ha completado, Konan llega a su lado y anuncia que pronto seguirá la siguiente fase de la prueba. Hidan brinca y dice que necesita rezar, Deidara que ha tenido una idea magnífica, Sasori sigue moviendo los escombros buscando quién sabe qué, Itachi ha regresado a su libro, Kisame trata de rescatar los pedazos de pescado, y Kakuzu va a revisar sus números.

Como si la tranquilidad de apenas unos momentos jamás hubiera existido, explosiones, maldiciones y toda clase de sonidos ya característicos esos últimos días se escuchan nuevamente.

-Eso es adaptación. —Zetsu concluye y va con Tobi para saber qué sigue.

* * *

><p>En mi perspectiva, Zetsu no tiene personalidad y a la vez sí porque cada mitad es diferente, pero pareciera que es más una función la que debe tener que un rol específico... como sea, me sirvió para darle un repaso a todos como en una clase de biología, jejeje. No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, mas que me enredé y me costó sacar esa escena de comida sin que parecieran campistas felices.<p>

Tobi-Madara-_nadie_ (como aparecería en este capítulo 564) no sé, dejemos la feliz idea que es un Madara dando lata... hasta que algo se aclare y llegue el turno a dicho personaje.

De momento, GRACIAS por las ¡lecturas/reviews/favoritos/alertas!

Nos leemos!


	8. Fe

**...**

************O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O************

**8. Fe**

-¿Ahora qué? —Pregunta pasando la guadaña sobre su brazo, —¡Te quejabas que Itachi y Kisame no llegaban y por eso no podíamos irnos, y al final fuiste tú el que hace que no nos vayamos!

Kakuzu no responde, como si no fuera suficiente su propia frustración, tener a ese idiota ahí recordándole a cada rato, se pregunta cómo es que su cordura no ha salido volando desde hace meses ya.

-Kakuzu, ¿por qué te costó tanto? —Hidan grita, y espera un momento por si acaso esta vez su compañero sí habrá de responder, como no hay nada, insiste, —¿Kakuzu?

Kisame es el único que no ha terminado de hartarse por completo de ver al contador y a Hidan discutir, después de la comida, los demás se han hundido en sus actividades particulares. Pero esa insistencia de Hidan incluso ha consumido la paciencia del espadachín, toma su espada y da la espalda preguntándose quién es más idiota, si Kakuzu que tardó tanto o Hidan que no se da cuenta (o tal vez sí pero es necio) de la irritación que está generando en el más alto.

-¡Al diablo contigo! —Kakuzu levanta la voz y una mano se lanza contra el fanático.

Para su fortuna choca contra la guadaña y le da el tiempo para retirarse, Hidan ríe a carcajadas cuando ve la falla y el gesto más frustrado de su compañero. Claro que no regresa, acomoda su guadaña y camina pensando en si el momento será el ideal para hacer un rezo. Quizá pedirle a Jashin para que mate a Kakuzu y pueda liberarlo de su molesta presencia, no concreta la idea, decide irse a buscar algún caminante perdido que pueda ser un sacrificio aunque despreciable. Algo es mejor que nada.

Antes de que llegue a la barrera de chakra, Zetsu aparece delante y le mira con atención, —No podemos dejar que te vayas, no podemos dejar que mates a alguien.

Hidan suelta una carcajada, —¿Tú vas a hacer qué?

-No, él no va a hacer nada mas que cumplir las órdenes del Líder, ¿te niegas a acatarlas? —La voz de Konan se mete en la 'conversación'.

Hidan exhala por la nariz y toma de nuevo la guadaña, —¿Y tú vas a participar también? Jashin considerará mejor un sacrificio como tú que cualquier campesino maloliente.

El gesto de Konan no se altera, pero Hidan nota que su mirada parece algo sorprendida de las palabras. Zetsu retrocede un poco, es más cuerdo prefiriendo mantenerse al margen. La kunoichi no da un solo paso atrás y extiende los brazos, el religioso sabe bien, si piensa atacar ella le responderá también.

-Lo que sea que vayas a hacer, hazlo. No tengo miedo.

Hidan se muerde el labio hasta que saca sangre, la emoción de ver a esa chica haciéndole frente sin ninguna clase de temor le estimula, le excita pensar lo fantástico que sería tener su cuerpo como ofrenda. Baja la guadaña y suspira cuando está seguro de haber notado un vistazo de Pain. Quizá es tonto pero no es tan necio, atacarla es el boleto a la experiencia más cercana a su propia muerte, si ella y el Líder pelean contra él.

La muerte es la experiencia más sublime que se puede experimentar, pero que sea la suya y sin posibilidad de retorno (cosa a la que se arriesga si el Líder interviene), no es algo que busque aún, sabe que tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la tierra todavía, el mensaje de Jashin debe ser comunicado.

-Si no fuera por él, habrías tenido la gloria de rendirte al Gran Dios.

Da media vuelta, ya no insiste en dejar el área y pasa al lado de ella. Konan jamás le da la espalda, pendiente de cualquier ataque desprevenido, sabe bien que Hidan es capaz de dar la puñalada en la espalda si con eso se asegura una víctima. Para suerte de ambos, no lo intenta. Le da una mirada y una sonrisa cínica a Pain cuando también cruza su camino.

Ya a una distancia amplia, Hidan azota su arma contra el piso y gruñe furioso, cuando se unió a esa organización supo que la obra de su religión podría ser expandida y llevada a cabo, pero no contempló que se vería atrapado en una reunión que parece no tener fin y que su aportación para su dios no ha sido siquiera comenzada.

-Maldita gente, estúpido Kakuzu… ¡oh, gran Jashin! Ilumina su camino, que tus grandes brazos vengan y tomen sus patéticas vidas. —Exclama con un brazo en alto.

No es el modo en que suele hablar, ya sabe que buena parte de la organización hace mofa de su lenguaje y su actitud, pero no le importa. Le ha costado llegar a donde está, y no va a dejar que ninguno de ellos le moleste al grado de hacerle perder todo control… sí, es un _poco _más apasionado que la mayoría, pero no es un pobre diablo que pierda los estribos de inmediato… no tanto.

Frustrado va a echarse en el patio principal a esperar que alguien diga qué es lo que sigue. Deidara está ya ahí, se miran unos segundos lanzando casi dagas por los ojos.

-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? —Deidara sisea, —¿no hay algún infeliz por sacrificar?

Hidan echa la cabeza hacia atrás, —Ni un maldito pordiosero, no hay nada ya aquí, a menos que sea uno de ustedes y al parecer eso me traerá muchos problemas con el Líder.

Deidara echa a reír en cuanto escucha eso —¿En verdad esperas que alguno de nosotros caiga para tu estúpido dios?

-Cuida lo que dices, no sabes los caminos que el Gran Jashin dispone para aquellos sin fe. —Hidan explica.

Pero Deidara no tiene otra respuesta que una gran risa, después de la cual finalmente tiene unas palabras. —¡Kakuzu tiene razón! ¡sólo dices tonterías!

El rubio se ha puesto de pie esperando que el religioso estalle, Hidan ya está también sobre sus pies a punto de tomar la guadaña, pero algo enorme hace sombra delante de ellos y se tiene que detener cuando ve el gesto sorprendido de Deidara. En contra de sus intenciones, hace caso a sus instintos básicos y se gira para confrontar a eso que se presenta como una amenaza mayor considerando el gesto del escultor.

Y al momento en que lo hace queda de frente con un enorme animal que le recuerda un gusano, ninguno tiene tiempo de contemplarlo porque de inmediato la bestia se va al ataque. Les sorprende la fuerza y velocidad de un animal tan enorme.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? —Deidara grita.

-¿No lo hiciste tú? ¿no es una de tus estúpidas criaturas?

-¡No seas idiota! ¿por qué haría algo que me atacara?

-No lo sé, tú eres el pendejo que casi se vuela la mano haciendo explotar las cosas.

-Guarda silencio y concéntrate, ¿de dónde salió esa cosa? —Deidara grita mientras apura sus manos a crear algo de suficiente escala y poder.

Hidan tiene que retroceder, mira por doquier buscando un punto donde atacar, pero sólo ve una gigantesca masa babeante de carne, y con la guadaña en la mano no sabe a dónde dirigirla. Brinca una y otra vez entre los extremos más largos de la cosa pero no consigue nada, lanza su arma unas cuantas veces pero los cortes no son profundos y no parece molestarle a nada. La cosa se enfoca en la figura que Deidara ha creado, no tan grande como ella pero si de un tamaño considerable y que le hace frente con fuerza, la figura del rubio se descompone en pequeñas piezas que la cubren y se adhieren a ella.

El religioso está sobre la espalda de la bestia y tiene que brincar otra vez para que no quede pegado a una de las esculturas más pequeñas. Cae con gracia pero es lanzado lejos por una de las colas de la cosa que ahora piensa es como un caracol… sin caparazón, si acaso eso tiene sentido.

-¡Idiota! —Hidan grita a Deidara, —¿qué tienes planeado hacer? ¿volar todo?

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? No vas a acabar con él picándolo solamente.

Hidan gruñe y se enfurece más, se acerca al rubio con la intención de atacarlo pero la bestia se agita cerca de ellos y juntos tienen que volver a retroceder, Deidara activa sus explosivos y el sitio se llena de una nube de humo cubriendo todo.

El religioso olvida que quiere atacar al otro y ambos miran frente a ellos, el humo ni siquiera se ha disipado y la criatura reaparece atacando con todo, ambos son tomados por sorpresa y golpeados por el tentáculo, cola… pata… del ser aquél, evidentemente salen disparados contra una de las construcciones.

-¡Mierda! —Hidan grita retirando los escombros sobre él.

Deidara está al lado suyo, hace lo mismo y se muerde un dedo con ansiedad, —¿Qué demonios se supone que vamos a hacer? ¿dónde están los demás? No puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta. —Gruñe frustrado, su mejor ataque parece que ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo daño, voltea a Hidan al no recibir respuesta. Lo ve cerrando los ojos y sujetando su talismán frente a su cara mientras reza, —Idiota, esa cosa va a matarnos ¿y tú sólo piensas en rezar a tu ídolo? Ya veo porque Kakuzu se molesta tanto contigo.

Hidan espera un momento para contestar hasta que ha acabado sus rezos, —El Gran Jashin ayudará.

-¿Qué? ¿va a aparecer aquí y va a acabar con eso? —El rubio se jacta.

-No blasfemes contra el Gran Jashin, —Hidan sisea, —¿qué crees que es? ¿una simple invocación como tus creaciones? Él es mejor que todo eso, él pone los medios para que las cosas sucedan.

La única respuesta es otra carcajada del artista, y a tiempo se quitan, la bestia deja caer una… extremidad justo donde están. El edificio queda completamente destruido, los dos akatsukis se alejan y buscan un escondite para planear el ataque.

-¿Y cuándo va a hacer su gran obra? Por si no lo notas esa cosa nos va a destruir.

-¿Ya empiezas a creer, pendejo?

-No estúpido. —El rubio bufa, mientras piensa en un modo de salir de ésa. —Pero si en verdad es capaz de hacer algo, sería un buen momento.

Hidan mira un momento directo a los ojos del rubio, y su sonrisa crece. Conoce bien esas situaciones, ha visto muchas veces los momentos en que las personas, al quedar de frente con un evento donde su razón y seguridad son destrozadas, entonces es cuando buscan un poder superior, aun si en otros momentos se jactan de poder por ellos mismos, en circunstancias desesperadas claman por algo más.

Es una situación patética pero poderosa, él confronta a la muerte sin miedo porque su Dios está detrás de él y le ha mostrado los frutos de su fe, no como esos idiotas que claman esperando que llegue de inmediato la solución.

Llaman al dios equivocado. De eso no tiene duda.

Ahora ahí, se da cuenta que es la primera vez que un miembro de la organización le habla de su dios con una pizca de esperanza de que en verdad aparezca. Es claro que Deidara duda de su victoria, pero Hidan sabe que Jashin no responderá aún si el rubio se suicida, porque tiene dudas. Un rogante que no está convencido de su actuar no puede ser respondido. Hidan tiene fe ciega en su dios.

-Lo va a hacer, pero no como esperas. El Gran Jashin no aparece ante sacrílegos como tú, sin embargo él me salvará.

Deidara ya no sabe qué hacer, en verdad está preocupado que esa bestia sea tan poderosa y no puede creer lo humillante que es que su arte sea inútil. Lo peor es que ese estúpido siga creyendo ciegamente en ese dios que, a su parecer, es solo una invención infantil.

-¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Konan se escucha y los dos voltean a verla, de pie frente a su escondite.

-¿Qué no ves? Esa cosa va a destruir todo. —El artista gruñe frustrado de esa ceguera.

-Pero no veo nada… —la mujer explica y voltea a Sasori con duda.

-¿Haz vuelto a inhalar los materiales de mi espacio de trabajo? —El marionetista pregunta sin emoción.

El rubio tiene que parpadear varias veces, —¿Cómo puedes decir eso maestro?

-Ahí. —Konan exhala en una exclamación apenas audible.

Los ahora cuatro akatsuki retroceden esquivando la extremidad de la criatura. Hidan voltea a la chica y se fascina de verla con esa emoción clara en la cara, se dice de nuevo lo fantástica que sería como sacrificio.

-Ya te dije que _él_ me dará una solución.

Deidara ya no lo piensa, —¡¿Quieres cerrar tu boca de una vez por todas? —le lanza un bicho que explota de inmediato frente a Hidan dejándolo cubierto de pequeñas heridas sangrantes, pero éste no se molesta sino que hace mayor su sonrisa, pero no dice nada.

-No puede ser real. —Sasori sentencia con duda.

Ya ninguno se anima a atacar, no sabiendo que más hacer. Deidara y Hidan han sido demostrados que sus ataques no sirven, Konan y Sasori han escuchado esto y no se animan a intentarlo, las palabras del marionetista suenan bastante razonables en la cabeza, pero la violencia que el ser demuestra es de temer y dudna de atacar o hacer caso.

-Es un poderoso gejutsu. —Se escucha la voz de Pain y Konan voltea a verlo cuando éste la toca destruyendo la ilusión.

Hace lo mismo con los otros tres que reaccionan sin quitar los ojos de la bestia que ha desaparecido ya, dejando el terrible campo de destrucción intacto, tal y como lo recuerdan.

-¿Qué fue eso? —Deidara exhala bajando los brazos cansado.

-Una ilusión, uno de los bijuus que cazaremos, la babosa de seis colas.

-¿Babosa de seis colas? ¿qué pendejada es esa? ¿cómo puede llamarse una criatura tan poderosa… la babosa de seis colas? Es estúpido.

-Pues esa estupidez casi te mata. —La chica le sonríe.

-Pero no lo hizo, —sonríe más el otro y mueve su guadaña, —Jashin no lo iba a permitir.

-Estúpido, —El rubio gruñe, —si fue una ilusión, sólo hay una persona capaz de hacerlo… ¿dónde está ese maldito Uchiha?

Los demás, menos Pain, voltean alrededor buscando al único con el nivel capaz de crear esa ilusión tan realista y con suficiente fuerza para que cuatro miembros quedaran dentro de ella. No lo hallan, pero no quitan su sospecha, bien podría haberlo hecho a la distancia para que no lo culparan.

-No lo hizo, recién está llegando junto a Kisame. Los dos estaban en el otro extremo del conjunto. —Zetsu explica apareciendo en medio de todos.

-Estúpida planta, claro que fue ese maldito, adora tenderme esa clase de trucos. —Deidara masculla.

-¿Te crees tan importante como para pensar que perderíamos nuestro tiempo contigo? —Ahora se escucha a Kisame que, en efecto, se acerca al lado de Itachi.

-Guarda silencio que el problema no es contigo sino con ese idiota.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi? —Sasori pregunta carente de emoción pero con la mirada dura de Hiruko.

-¿No entienden lo que estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera estábamos aquí. —Kisame dice entre dientes.

-¿Por qué lo haría? —Itachi finalmente responde.

Hidan mira entretenido eso, ya no está molesto sino agradecido. Se hace a un lado para que Sasori y Deidara se adelanten a Uchiha, Konan está por hacerlo pero es detenida por Pain. El religioso quiere ver sangre, quiere finalmente ver una buena pelea donde uno acabe medio muerto y él arregle semejante pecado ayudando a la muerte a acabar su trabajo.

-No lo sé, no entiendo lo retorcido de tu mente. —Deidara espeta.

Sasori no responde pero está claramente molesto y decidido a no quedarse sentado después de haber sido burlado así. La cola de Hiruko se agita al igual que las lenguas de Deidara, Itachi cierra los ojos un momento y los vuelve a abrir con el sharingan presente. Hidan no cabe de emoción al ver esa pelea.

-No volverás a burlarte de mí. —Deidara exhala, Sasori agita más la cola e Itachi inclina levemente la cabeza.

-Es momento de continuar con la siguiente fase. Ya que todos han dominado la técnica de sellado, realizaremos una sesión de invocación con el jutsu Gentōshin. Tengo designado ya el lugar, como lo hemos hecho otras veces, ustedes dirigirán su chakra en esa dirección, entonces, cuando estemos coordinados iniciaremos esta técnica de sellado. —Pain habla interrumpiendo la potencial pelea.

Hidan bufa molesto cuando es evitada la violencia que tanto espera, masculla ante las palabras de Pain y baja la guadaña, —¿Algo más? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

-No es tolerada ninguna agresión mientras realizamos esto.

Está casi seguro que la advertencia va para él, pero bien puede ir para Sasori, Deidara o Itachi, no discute más. Presiente que ya está llegando al límite de la paciencia de Pain, no dice más y se mentaliza a que su matanza deberá esperar, asume que si eso se acaba pronto, finalmente serán permitidos irse y ahora sí, Jashin tendrá su tributo requerido.

Un pensamiento breve lo asalta, una leve duda de si tendrá éxito otra vez en la técnica. Está casi seguro que fue pura suerte la última vez que lo consiguió y ya que no ha vuelto a intentarlo tiene esa duda, pero no se concentra en eso, mientras los demás van tomando la posición de meditación que requiere el jutsu Gentōshin y a la vez, se mentalizan para realizar la mentada técnica. Hidan los imita y con una última petición a su dios, coloca las manos en la posición indicada.

Entreabre un ojo para ver si es el único que tiene problemas, y nota que Kisame y Kakuzu batallan un poco, vuelve a cerrar los ojos seguro que todo saldrá bien para él.

**(ooo…**

_Cuando el par finalmente los encontró, los dos estaban a nada de matarse entre ellos o de menos hacerse mucho daño ya que habían comprobado eso de que matarse iba a ser muy difícil. _

_Hidan aún no conocía muy bien a los demás miembros, su recibimiento careció de cualquier formalidad y había ido familiarizándose con los demás muy lentamente. Era la segunda vez que veía a ese par, y eso fue porque Kakuzu tenía que repasar los movimientos financieros de esos dos. ¡Cómo detestaba el trabajo materialista de su compañero!_

_-Esto ya es récord Kakuzu, tres meses y ése aún sigue vivo. —Kisame rió cuando estuvieron cerca. _

_-El Líder me odia, en vez de dejarme por mi cuenta me mandó este idiota. Como sea, —Kakuzu gruñó, —¿Por qué se han disparado sus gastos y no han aportado la cantidad que se esperaba? _

_-No nos vamos a quedar aquí, ¿o sí? —Hidan se quejó, —Dijiste que había un trabajo donde encontraría gente para mi ritual._

_-Que si no fuera porque no puedo matarte, ya te hubiera mandado al infierno. —El contador siseó, —¿Por qué no vas con él? Necesita alguien que lo mantenga bajo control, sabes que no podemos dejarnos ver demasiado. —Dijo mirando a Itachi._

_-Iré yo, Itachi es el que entiende de números, y yo estoy muy aburrido. Vamos. —Kisame tomó su espada y movió la cabeza hacia Hidan que también acomodó su arma y lo siguió, dejando al otro par comenzar el tedioso trabajo de los números._

…

_-¿No dijiste que Kakuzu dijo que era un hombre de cabello rubio y una mujer vieja sin un brazo? _

_-Sí. —Hidan masculló entre dientes._

_-Fueron los primeros que mataste, entiendo que hayas querido acabar con todos los demás, fue divertido. ¿Pero por qué diablos seguimos aquí? Has estado haciendo eso por más de una hora, la diversión se acabó hace mucho. —Kisame señaló al fanático, cubierto en negro y blanco en la mitad de su quinto o sexto ritual. _

_-¡Guarda silencio! Necesito concentrarme. _

_-Y yo necesito largarme de aquí. _—_Se puso de pie y se giró, —Vámonos._

_-Dije que no he acabado, no voy a ir a ningún lado._

_El espadachín agitó su espada escurriendo la sangre sobre el religioso, Hidan le dio una mirada como de advertencia y Kisame se la devolvió con sorna, retadoramente. Los conflictos graves no eran usuales, y la tensión que sentían era nueva para ellos que era la primera vez que se encontraban en un desacuerdo, y siendo los dos lo suficientemente necios como para no ceder, estaban decididos a convencer al otro de su punto… o matarlo en el intento._

_La guadaña y la espada chocaron muchas veces, quizá no eran los de más gracia y agilidad pero contrarrestaban sus carencias bien, lo malo era que el preferido de ambos era el ataque físico y las técnicas de ataque no daban un ganador. Hidan gritaba exigiendo su derecho a seguir sus rezos y Kisame a poder largarse. El religioso supo que llevaba las de perder cuando sintió cansancio y Kisame sólo atacó con más fuerza._

_-Es ahora o nunca. Poderoso Jashin, que sea tu voluntad. —Murmuró._

_-No te canses, mejor ríndete y vámonos, no quiero ser el culpable de que Kakuzu se quede sin compañero otra vez._

_-Jashin responderá a mi pedido, y juntos arrancaremos tu vida. Tu existencia será mejor cuando la entregues a él._

_Kisame frunció el ceño por ese necio hablar, —No eres más que un estúpido, iluso que no tiene otra cosa que creer en tonterías. Eres más débil que yo, no puedes vencerme. _

_-Cabrón, Kakuzu dice que sí soy el más débil, pero tus ofensas a Jashin las vas a pagar. _

_De nuevo se enfrentaron, Kisame no supo bien cómo fue pero cuando reaccionó, vio a Hidan acercar su mano a Samehada y sonreírle maniáticamente. Ese idiota iba a hacer una tontería, pero cuando su espada reaccionó, sintió claramente las espinas incrustándose en su mano. _

_Bajó la vista a su mano sangrante y volteó a Hidan que también sangraba y sonreía con más locura teniendo la espada en su mano, y acercándola a su pecho. —Hasta aquí llegaste estúpido. _

_Sólo sintió su piel rasgarse cerca del bajo vientre, no fue profundo pero mucha sangre brotó. Regresó la mirada a su oponente que tenía los ojos como desorbitados y se veía (más) fuera de sí. _

_Hidan se paralizó cuando vio que Kisame no recibía daño pero él sí, y que por más heridas que se hacía, su contrincante no sangraba. Bajó la mirada cuando la espada había rasgado la vena de su cuello y como lluvia, su sangre se desparramaba delante de él. Escuchó a Kisame sonreír, y señalarle el piso, su patrón circular donde realizaba su ritual se había perdido por la sangre y su coloración blanca y negra se iba dejando el rojo de su propia sangre sobre su cuerpo. Sintió un debilitamiento jamás conocido, sus rodillas se doblaron y ni siquiera pudo sostenerse con los brazos, cayó pesadamente al piso y su visión comenzó a inundarse de oscuridad. _

_Jadeó algunas veces sintiendo irse su energía vital, clamó por su dios pero no pudo formular siquiera un pensamiento, ¿dónde estaba Jashin? No hubo otra respuesta mas que la oscuridad absoluta._

_-Es suficiente con eso Itachi, si enloquece más será tu culpa. _—_Escuchó a la distancia la voz de Kakuzu y sintió un golpe fuerte en su costado. _

_Parpadeó varias veces hasta que su visión se aclaró y aunque tuvo un poco de control sobre su cuerpo mantenía esa sensación anormal y espantosa. _—_¿Qué fue eso?_

_-Tsukuyomi, ¿qué viste en el sueño cortesía de Itachi? _—_Kisame sonrió mientras Uchiha le entregaba su espada._

_-Así que lo hiciste tú cabrón, _—_siseó con la voz rasposa, _—_supe que era una ilusión cuando el Gran Jashin no me respondió._

_-¿Tu dios siempre te responde? _—_Fue la pregunta del dueño del sharingan._

_-¿Por qué no lo haría? _—_Respondió con sorna y una sonrisa. _—_No tienen la fe que se requiere, por eso no creen. _

_El otro lo miró unos momentos y se giró a su compañero, _—_Vamos Kisame. _

_Hidan se incorporó y tomó su guadaña, con una mano pegada al vientre para que ya no sangrara y medio se acomodó la capa de la organización, _—_Ese idiota, pero fue excitante sentir mi propia muerte, le diré que lo haga de nuevo otro día que lo vea. _

_-Estás enfermo, sólo camina que ya perdimos mucho tiempo. _—_Kakuzu espetó mirándolo._

_Hidan lo siguió de lejos, cerrando los ojos y rememorando la sensación bajo la ilusión de Itachi. Se cuestionó si había dudado de su dios, porque era mentira que Jashin le había respondido cuando trató de hablarle. _—_No era mas que una ilusión, él estará ahí siempre que de verdad lo necesite. _

_Se dijo y aceleró el paso._

…**ooo)**

Agradecería pero sabe que no se necesita, su dios no quiere escuchar rezos de gratitud sino alabanzas y ser hecho ofrendas. Endereza la espalda después de haber acabado exitosamente el jutsu, ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que va a ser estar seis días haciendo eso.

-Ya era hora, finalmente lo han completado. —Zetsu blanco explica apareciendo en medio de todos.

Nadie le contesta, se dispersan sólo Hidan se queda un momento delante de él, —¿Qué más esperabas?

Se aleja y se sienta a la sombra de la edificación anexa a la cocina que también yace en ruinas, dejando la guadaña a un lado, estira los brazos y tuerce el cuello una y otra vez, recordándose que necesita alargar sus horas de rezos como preparación para cuando deba pasar los seis días en ese proceso de extracción.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba como Kakuzu que no eres mas que un idiota fanático, que no eras capaz de otra cosa que vanagloriarte de ti y tu religión. Pero debo decir que te admiro que poseas esa certeza en tu dios. Veo que no dudas ni por un segundo de él, y eso es muy difícil de conseguir, sobre todo siendo parte de esta organización.

Mira hacia arriba, y ve a la única mujer mirándolo hacia abajo mientras extiende sus alas de papel que le vuelven a decir lo magnífica que sería como ofrenda.

-¿Qué? ¿ya no soy un lerdo fanático y violento? —pregunta sarcásticamente.

Konan desciende delante de él, —Claro que sí, eso lo sigues siendo pero admiro tu fe.

Hidan parpadea, si esas palabras no las esperaba de alguien en Akatsuki, definitivamente no las esperaba de ella. —¿Te quieres burlar?

-No, pero quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Qué soy el único de este grupo que tiene fe?

-No, todos la tenemos a nuestro modo, —Ella sonríe un poco y señala con la mirada a los demás, —Algunos confiamos ciegamente en alguna persona que aunque no nos falle, no siempre puede estar con nosotros. Otros confían en su poder y fuerza, pero cuando no es suficiente pierden todo, —mira a Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, —otros deciden fiarse solamente de cosas materiales que no les traicionarán, — contempla a Kakuzu, —unos más sólo confían en sí mismos, y otros ni en eso. —Sus ojos pasan de Zetsu para terminar en Itachi.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Que todos creemos en algo, pero que sólo tú sigues creyendo aunque todo esté en tu contra, sabes que al final todo saldrá a tu favor.

-Ahora crees en Jashin. —Hidan ríe a carcajadas

Konan imita su risa con sorna, aunque más escueta, —Tonto, sólo digo que no importa en qué sea, tú crees cuando los demás dejan de creer. —Ella se pone de pie y después de un asentimiento de cabeza se aleja.

El fanático se queda sin palabras, no hay remarca cínica ni risa, sino que enmudece de ver lo falso que es eso. Recuerda la ilusión bajo la que Itachi lo puso, y esa sensación impotente cuando su dios no respondió… Jashin nunca responde como supone los demás dioses hacen a sus monjes, sino que se manifiesta delante de sus seguidores con acciones, por eso Hidan cree en él (además que le queda a la perfección su culto).

La verdad es que sí duda en ocasiones, ya sea porque se pregunte si aquellas manifestaciones que él interpreta como la voluntad de su dios, no serán meras coincidencias, o que cuando llegue el momento que Jashin decida que lo quiere a él como sacrificio y envíe otro emisario a tomar su vida, se pregunta si se rendirá feliz de ofrendársela o peleará para evitarlo…

Él sigue sus rezos y pidiendo, tratando de convencerse que el silencio que recibe, no es que Jashin no conteste, sino que es una respuesta en sí.

* * *

><p>Hidan finalmente aparece y no puedo decir que es fácil, no concibo alguien corriente y religioso. No soy una persona creyente y mucho menos religiosa, pero mis años como tal me dieron esa idea. De una persona que cree con fuerza en algo, porque es demostrada que aquello en lo que cree exste, pero que con el tiempo termina confrontándose a dudas de si lo que cree realmente ha existido o sólo son sus deseos de que eso exista... ugh, sí, enredado, pero al hombre le queda.<p>

Muchas gracias por las lecturas/reviews. A más de la mitad de la historia, y lista para seguirle. :D

Feliz año que viene y nos leemos!


	9. Silencio

**...**

************O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O************

**9. Silencio**

Se sienta y cierra los ojos, parpadea un par de veces para que la visión se ajuste bien. No le sorprende que en ese momento venga a fallarle, pero es un leve desenfoque que se va con solo parpadear un poco. Mantiene los ojos cerrados para hacer un balance de su estado, a diferencia de otros como Kisame, Kakuzu o Sasori, debe estar pendiente de los gastos de chakra en esa técnica. Si ha conseguido sobrevivir a todo lo que se le ha presentado, en buena medida se debe a sus previsiones.

Ahora que ha experimentado la técnica, puede hacer un balance de los requerimientos exigidos, y tiene que admitir que la idea le fastidia.

-Ahora sí idiota, vas a explicarnos por qué nos pusiste bajo esa ilusión, sí. Pensé que estaba claro que no nos atacaríamos en este momento. —Deidara le dice furioso a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué tienes que decir Itachi? —Ahora Sasori pregunta.

Él se limita a verlos, como había imaginado, Deidara ya tiene las manos llenas de arcilla y el movimiento de la cola de Hiruko habla bien de la molestia de Sasori. Suspira y concentra la mirada en Sasori, el más ecuánime de los dos. Tienen una batalla de miradas, los muertos ojos de la marioneta y sus propios ojos teñidos de rojo, la marioneta da unos pasos atrás y se gira ante la sorpresa del rubio.

-Maestro, ¿qué pasa?

-Esto no tiene sentido, vamos Deidara. —El marionetista le da una mirada final y camina.

-Maestro, —el rubio insiste pero es claro que el otro no cambiará de opinión. Voltea a Itachi y sus bocas empiezan a masticar. —El maestro se creyó esas tonterías, pero a mi no me engañas.

Da un suspiro de hartazgo, cansado de esa eterna conducta de su auto declarado enemigo. Entrecierra los ojos mientras su sharingan repasa las emanaciones de energía de sus manos, una pequeña sonrisa se crea en su boca; Deidara está fanfarroneando, si quisiera pelear en serio no tardaría en atacar, y si sonríe no es por el rubio pendenciero sino porque un borroso recuerdo de Sasuke llega a él.

-¿No les quedó claro? —ahora escucha a Kisame, —vete a molestar a otro lado niño.

Ve a Kisame intimidar al rubio con su altura, sabe que a Deidara le gustaría pelear pero ni siquiera él es tan imprudente como para enfrentarlo estando Kisame ahí. —Al diablo contigo, mi problema es con él, sí. ¿No es vergonzoso que Kisame tenga que cubrirte siempre?

Itachi le da una mirada condescendiente, sabe que eso será mejor respuesta para el rubio que una de odio. Al fin se va y se permite relajarse, con el escultor no puede dejar la guardia abajo, aunque no es tan traicionero como (está seguro) es Hidan, no le conviene confiarse.

-Ahora resulta que soy tu protector, ese idiota. —Ríe Kisame —aunque jamás te han importado sus ofensas, ¿verdad? —su compañero ríe, como siempre, le gusta hablar de él como si no estuviera ahí. —¿por qué no dijiste nada? Apuesto que si no fuera porque el líder habló, te hubieras metido en un buen lío con Hidan, Sasori, Konan y Deidara. No importa lo poderoso de esos ojos, te hubieran dado una paliza.

Exhala para denotarle que está molesto de las palabras, pero tiene que aceptar que aunque Kisame sabe que no es cierto lo que está diciendo, es el modo de su compañero para deshacerse de un poco de la tensión que él y todos los demás tienen después de tantos días de estar reunidos. Itachi le mira, preguntando si sólo fue a decirle tonterías.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. — El dueño de Samehada le muestra los dientes sonriendo, — Konan quiere que le ayudes a encender el fuego, Kakuzu se ha encerrado a piedra y lodo, y eres el único que maneja fuego además de él.

Definitivamente es risible que ningún otro de los mortales y sanguinarios miembros de Akatsuki pueda encender una simple fogata, ya sea porque la naturaleza de sus técnicas no sea el fuego o porque no puedan usar un par de piedras... (o tal vez porque no quieren hacerlo) —Vamos. —Se pone de pie y lo sigue, cuanto antes acabe eso mejor.

Al llegar no le sorprende que sólo Deidara y la mujer estén ahí, los demás han tenido su dosis de comida y no les interesa más, pero los cuatro ahí son los que comen con mayor regularidad. Y aunque se ha acostumbrado (como los otros) a subsistir con poca comida, sabe bien que no se debe desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener una comida completa y constante. Así que ayuda a encender la pira y se limita a seguir instrucciones, el rubio es el primero en servirse y se va dándole agresivas miradas.

La kunoichi, Kisame e Itachi comen en un ambiente extraño, los dos están acostumbrados a la compañía del otro, pero no a la de Konan, puede decir que es la primera vez que están en una situación así. Mira de reojo a su compañero, nota de inmediato la incomodidad que la cercanía de la mujer le provoca, y a la vez, la tensión en la chica, ambos lo disimulan pero conoce lo suficientemente bien a Kisame para saber cuándo no está tranquilo como trata de hacer ver, y por el modo en que ella lanza rápidas miradas a alguno cada vez que hace algún movimiento brusco, es claro que ella no está tampoco relajada.

En otras condiciones hubiera sonreído ante esa situación, pero su mente está más ocupada en otras cosas. Como el hecho de qué podría ganar Madara creando una ilusión ahí, de un bijuu y con la clara referencia que sería a él a quien culparían.

Sabe tan bien como el Uchiha mayor que no le molestarían las posibles culpas y reclamos, y que ni siquiera se molestaría en alegar su inocencia, pero trata de razonar qué clase de mensaje estaría tratando de enviarle, los modos de ese hombre son en ocasiones demasiado crípticos, incluso para él.

-¿Y puede pasarse así tanto tiempo? —escucha la voz de Konan y parpadea algunas veces enfocando su atención en ella.

Luego viene la risa de Kisame y va entendiendo la situación, —Sí, a veces creo que su compañero ideal es su mente, no pasa siempre pero tampoco es raro que se pierda en sus pensamientos, ¿verdad, Itachi?

Entiende que la incomodidad del espadachín por tener a una mujer cerca ha sido superada, y que incluso la desconfianza de Konan se hizo a un lado, y, para variar, Kisame habla de él para entretenerse y hallar diversión.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo Itachi? —Ella pregunta y le mira sin ningún gesto.

Tiene que admitir que le sorprende un poco el tono, supone que desde su plática ella cambió (en algo) su perspectiva de él. Pero aún así no tiene respuesta, sabe que ella está casi tan enterada de su lejano familiar Uchiha pero sus dudas son sólo para él, y Kisame no está al tanto de nada. Así que sólo niega y sigue comiendo.

La escucha exhalar y a Kisame sonreír, sólo cierra los ojos contando ociosamente cuánto tardará alguno de ellos en expresar su curiosidad por el silencio que da como respuesta. Lleva años acostumbrado a eso, aún antes de Akatsuki y el caos que le llevó ahí, en la vida que parece ya de otra persona, su silencio era bien conocido y atraía toda clase de preguntas y reacciones. Los abre para alejarse esas ideas inútiles y saber si acaso será la primera vez en muchos años que no pasa tal cosa, pero claro, está con Kisame, y Konan parece de pronto interesada en saber de él.

-¿Itachi? —ella insiste.

-No te canses, no te dirá más. —Kisame interviene antes de que ella pregunte de nuevo.

A veces le agrada que Kisame esté cerca, le ahorra muchísimas palabras, pero otras tantas ocasiones resulta peor, igual que en este momento.

-Ni siquiera te molestaste en aclarar la situación, —ella dice haciendo caso omiso, sí, así es siempre, no habla pero creen que no escucha, —si Pain no hubiera estado ahí seguiría pensando que fuiste tú. No te creería capaz, pero eres la única persona de nosotros que puede crear una ilusión de ese nivel.

La mira un momento y sonríe un poco, —Y de habértelo dicho, ¿me hubieras creído? —pregunta sin dejar de verla, al ver su gesto se pone de pie.

Empieza a caminar sabiendo la respuesta, pero ella habla y sus palabras le obligan a girarse un poco para verla, —Sí, ahora sí te hubiera creído.

-Bueno, entonces serías la única. —No tiene más que decir, el 'ahora sí' le desagrada de un modo extraño, de nuevo, incluso en esa boca de lobos y con tantos años, todos le miran aún con recelo.

Necesita ver a ese hombre tan pronto como sea posible, si acaso es una advertencia de que piensa ir por todas las bestias a donde sea que sea necesario ir, le confrontará y le hará respetar su trato. Él ha cumplido su parte con mucha más eficiencia que la que quisiera, y debe asegurarse que el otro de menos cumpla eso. Ya no hay muchas cosas que espere de la vida, y esa es una de las pocas y que debe asegurarse que sea cumplida al pie de la letra.

Camina entre los edificios, ubica a Sasori, Hidan y Pain, ha evitado bien a Deidara y su furia maniaca, y al fin, tras un buen momento, se encuentra con Zetsu y le mira directamente con el sharingan. Aunque no es necesario porque Zetsu no es rival para él, y éste no se atrevería a atacarle, pero sabe que a veces cuesta sacarle la información, sobre todo aquella referente a Madara.

-¿Dónde está? —pregunta amenazante.

-Nos dijo que era necesario para que estuvieran preparados para cuando los confrontaran, pero que no pretendía ponerte como sospechoso del problema. Nos dijo que lo verías pronto pero no que en este momento, no está por aquí.

La molestia que sintió tras el comentario de Konan ahora es una furia repentina y toma a Zetsu por el cuello antes de que éste siquiera trate de hacer algo, le clava los ojos sanguinolentos directo a los dispares del otro y aprieta un poco mientras sisea. —¿Por qué la necedad?

Ejerce un poco más de presión, sabe que el espía habla con verdad, pero no puede suprimir su enojo.

-Es suficiente ya, Itachi. Lo que sea que _él_ haya hecho no es culpa de Zetsu, sabes que sólo lleva mensajes. —La voz de Pain llega hasta ellos.

Itachi no voltea sino que lo libera y exhala al ver al otro escurrirse por el piso después de un gesto de indignación por el maltrato. —No lo conoces tanto como yo. —Voltea un poco a Pain.

-Pero ninguno lo conoce bien, no sabes qué intenciones tiene.

-Precisamente por eso. —Finaliza y se aleja, se pregunta cómo es que Pain es tan permisivo con el viejo Uchiha, está seguro que si él mismo fuera alguien con aspiraciones de líder, no sería así.

Pero no lo es, y recriminándose la poca falta de carácter se aleja para poner orden en el repentino caos en sus emociones. Sabe que no hay sitio tranquilo y silencioso, por las miradas de Sasori y Hidan es claro que no se han olvidado de la supuesta jugarreta suya, y con Deidara, jamás ha habido paz.

Entra al salón donde según Kisame, Kakuzu se ha encerrado, pero halla la puerta entre abierta y decide que es el lugar más benigno de todo el conjunto. Si acaso el contador se da cuenta de su presencia, no le importará que esté ahí, siempre ha tolerado la compañía silenciosa de Itachi y en ocasiones la plática del otro es interesante cuando habla de cosas pasadas, le gusta oír en particular de la Konoha pacífica entre los tiempos sin guerra.

Halla el sitio casi en oscuridad completa, salvo por una solitaria vela en una esquina donde Kakuzu lleva a cabo su labor. La pobre iluminación no es problema para él, nota que Kakuzu se da cuenta de su presencia pero como no dice nada avanza hasta un rincón para tratar de dormir un poco. Sólo ha podido descansar bien la primera noche que llegó, el sueño ha sido elusivo desde entonces.

Su vago sueño es una memoria extraña que se siente vívida y cercana, como si al abrir los ojos se fuera a encontrar en casa con Sasuke detrás de él y Shisui caminando a su lado. Pero se fuerza a abrirlos sabiendo que hay sólo la misma oscuridad con la que se fue a descansar.

-¿Realmente dormiste bien? —pregunta Kakuzu cuando empieza a moverse.

Niega con la cabeza, consciente que es poco probable que Kakuzu lo vea, responde, —Nunca lo suficiente.

-¿Te importaría darme una mano con esto? Estamos por irnos y esa estúpida técnica me hizo perder tiempo.

Se pasa una mano sobre la cabeza para alisar el cabello y se pone de pie, se sienta frente al otro con la mirada en la mesa esperando por su pedido. Kakuzu le acerca dos hojas, hace una pausa esperando que él entienda qué es lo que quiere que se haga. Asiente y empieza a cotejar las cifras. Es poco tiempo después cuando empuja las hojas lejos de él, y se talla los ojos un poco irritados. El otro las toma y las hace a un lado, no se pregunta por qué no las revisa, lo ha visto enfurecerse cuando Hidan trata de darle una mano y siempre desconfía de otros que le han ayudado.

-Hidan es estúpido, Deidara muy disperso, y ni Sasori o Kisame saben de esto. La otra vez lo hiciste bastante bien. —El mayor dice al apilar las hojas y darle otras. —Es lo último, no sé por qué tuvieron que dejarme a ese idiota como compañero, me hubieras ahorrado días de trabajo.

Itachi no tiene nada que decir, nunca ha prestado atención a la imagen que otros tienen de él, pero está consciente que ya no sabe distinguir un halago. Ni siquiera le mira, sin saber qué responderle y limitándose a hacer el trabajo.

Sonríe por dentro, si los demás supieran que en ocasiones no habla porque no sabe qué decir ante una situación que se le presenta incomprensible, sabe que se reirían. El maldito bastardo que mató a su familia, el genio ninja que es rival para cualquiera de la organización, no habla porque no sabe qué decir.

Después de hacerlo, devuelve las hojas y se pone de pie, necesita más luz, ya no puede trabajar así sin forzar sus ojos y no quiere cansarse. Kakuzu no dice nada cuando sale.

Se da cuenta que no falta mucho para el ocaso, espera que todo llegue a su fin, ha sido ya mucho tiempo. Se sienta cerca de Sasori que también espera Pain dé las últimas instrucciones para irse. Se pasa una mano sobre los ojos para que la normalidad regrese pronto a su visión que ha quedado deslumbrada con la diferencia de luz ahora que ha salido. No se preocupa por lo que Sasori pueda pensar, parece que el marionetista finalmente ha entendido que él no estuvo detrás de la ilusión.

-Es extraño, no te veo como alguien que haga lo que Deidara dice, pero es cierto que no hay alguien más que sea capaz de hacerlo. —Escucha a Sasori decir.

Se encoge levemente de hombros, —Sé lo que hago y no hago.

El otro asiente, pasa un rato en silencio y se deja escuchar de nuevo, —El Líder aun tiene algo que quiere que hagamos, de lo contrario ya estaríamos lejos. ¿Tienes idea de qué es?

Itachi voltea, y niega, —No puedo pensar qué pueda querer. —Al terminar de hablar se da cuenta que es verdad.

Pain y él nunca han sido comunicativos entre sí, cada uno lleva sus problemas con el enmascarado por separado, rara vez se encuentran al mismo tiempo y así como Pain no sabe de los asuntos entre Madara y él, Itachi no sabe del todo lo que se mueve con el otro. Y en ese momento desea que fuera de otro modo, porque no le viene a la cabeza qué puede estar planeando el dueño del rinnengan, o mejor dicho, Madara. Frunce el ceño tan solo de pensar qué no tiene ni idea.

Ya no dice más, si el silencio con Kakuzu vino porque no sabía qué decir, ahora lo hace porque no tiene nada qué expresar. Éste suele ser más común, que su peculiar modo de ver el mundo lo hace ajeno y desinteresado a lo demás. Vive con la gente que tiene alrededor, pero siempre parece haber algo rodeándole que le crea una burbuja manteniendo a los demás alejados. Sus padres a veces entraban, Shisui y Sasuke la habitaban con él, y ahora Kisame es visitante habitual.

**(ooo…**

_-No dices la verdad, ¿cierto? _—_La voz de nuevo, la voz una y otra vez._

_-¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿por qué tenías que asustar a Orochimaru? _—_Y las preguntas, pidiendo respuestas que él no tenía, reclamando, lamentándose, rabiando… no podía culparlo, pero él tampoco era culpable._

_-Aquí podemos dejarlos Itachi, nuestra misión era ir por el mocoso y ahí está, ya podemos largarnos. _—_Y Kisame no ayudaba, su punto era bueno pero la orden sí había sido explícita, ir por el shinobi destructor y llevarlo consigo al punto de reunión._

_Meneó la cabeza dando su negativa, sabía que Kisame entendería, porque lo usual era que diera por hecho casi cualquier palabra o gesto o… acción suya, pero Sasori y Deidara no entraban en la mecánica de su interacción. Y aunque el marionetista era apacible como él mismo, el nuevo agregado a su nueva dupla no le había agradado en nada y, el mortal y silencioso Sasori de la Arena Roja, se quejaba, enfurecía y reclamaba, sin darse cuenta que, en ese momento, era similar a su nuevo compañero que en verdad no había cerrado la boca (ninguna) desde que dejaron el templo donde lo encontraron._

_-¡Ey idiota! Ya estoy mejor preparado, anda enfréntame de nuevo y verás de lo que soy capaz. _—_Y ahí iba de nuevo, necio y petulante como… como… sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando. _

_-Sólo muévete niño, vas a hacerte explotar antes de que puedas atacarlo, y entonces, no servirás de nada. _—_Sasori siseó apuntándole con la cola de Hiruko. _

_-¿Y quién eres tú para hablarme de ese modo? No tienes ni idea de lo que yo hago, mi arte es sublime, pobre tonto ciego ante la verdadera belleza, sí. _—_Exclamó el rubio más irritado._

_-¿Arte, tu trabajo artesanal? Ofendes la verdadera belleza. _

_Se puso una mano en la frente y percibió a Kisame a su lado apretar con fuerza el mango de Samehada, ahí iban de nuevo, sus inútiles y frustrantes discusiones de belleza, estética y arte… que si era breve, que si era eterna, que si explotaba o se mantenía siempre estable. _

_-Idiotas, no son más que un par de idiotas, ¿qué importa si es arte o no? ¿quién pierde el tiempo con esas tonterías?_ —_Kisame se quejó apretando los dientes. _

_Itachi lo miró pero se ahorró las palabras, era tarde, y ni siquiera supo si en verdad quería decirlo. Deidara y Sasori ya lo habían escuchado y ahora formaban un frente común para aclararle al otro que el arte (aquí ya no importaba de quién fuera o cómo fuera) existía en el mundo ninja y sobresalía más allá de las aberraciones que muchos llamaban belleza. _

_Alentó el paso para quedar detrás de ellos y notar sus acciones, estudiándolos y aprendiendo cosas que pudieran servirle para el incierto futuro en la organización. Por lo demás, se limitó a seguir caminando sin tener nada que decir, como había sucedido ya desde el día anterior cuando dejaron el templo aquél, dejándolos discutir y quejarse, lamentarse y pelear, él se limitaba a caminar respondiendo con miradas o frases breves. _

_Sus posibles discusiones, quejas, lamentos y peleas se habían enterrado dejando sólo su silencio como respuesta. _

…

_-Admito que me tomaste por sorpresa, sí. Pero no eres más fuerte que yo, en cualquier momento puedo demostrarte el verdadero alcance de mi arte, sí. —Escuchó al rubio. _

_Ya era noche y habían montado un campamento en medio de una arboleda, recién acababan de comer los tres que lo hacían, y al parecer era tiempo de reiniciar sus quejas y amenazas. Kisame trataba de dormir, pero en cuanto el escultor comenzó a hablar lanzó su espada pasándole apenas a centímetros de distancia. _

_-¿Puedes callarte? Es claro que no tienes ni idea de quién es él, si fueras un poco más listo cerrarías la boca y dejarías que los demás tratáramos de dormir. _

_Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo siguiente. Pues como esperaba, las palabras despertaron la curiosidad del rubio, seguramente sólo para hallar información que pudiera usar en su contra. _

_-¿Qué? ¿querías ser alguna clase de ninja legendario! —Rió con fuerza mientras lo señalaba, como muchos otros, dejándose llevar por su aspecto._

_-Ya lo es. —Rió Kisame, —después de lo que hizo. _

_-Por tu culpa no pude hacerme de una marioneta con esos ojos, hubiera sido un agregado interesante a mi colección. —Sasori agregó con un tono molesto._

_Itachi siguió con los ojos cerrados cuando las palabras fueron y vinieron de los demás, halagos para su prestigioso clan, detalles del poder de aquellos ojos y sus sangrientas victorias, y toda clase de versiones torcidas de la huella más sangrienta aún, que dejó él en su aldea. _

_Él no abrió la boca en ningún momento, pero en su mente las palabras no faltaron, hablando una y otra vez en su cabeza, aclarando todas las mentiras o verdades que giraban en torno a él, respondiendo las preguntas y devolviendo las bromas ásperas que ya no le llegaban. _

_-¿Y qué? ¿un bastardo como tú se cree mejor que yo? —Deidara bufó acabado todo eso, cansados los demás de contestarse ellos solos y no conseguir ninguna reacción del Uchiha. _

_Itachi le miró un momento, teniendo casi las palabras en la lengua, pero entonces recordó las palabras que Shisui le decía una y otra vez, 'Un ninja anónimo que vive o muere protegiendo lo que juró proteger, es tan honorable, e incluso más, —agregaba sonriendo— que aquellos héroes de guerra que llegan a viejos contando sus hazañas.' Frunció un poco el ceño y se ahogó la respuesta que quería gritar si fuera tan estridente como el otro. Exhaló un poco por la nariz y sus labios describieron una curva desdeñosa, —No hay mejor respuesta que la que no es necesaria. _

_Juró que veía salir humo de la mueca histérica del otro, notó sin ver que las bocas de sus manos masticaban con más fuerza, y la risa estridente de Kisame y la pequeña de Sasori sólo incrementaron la furia del rubio. Abrió los ojos por completo, pendiente del actuar del otro, no lo conocía y por lo poco que había entendido, era de suponer que atacara por la espalda o saliera con trucos que pudieran tomarlo por sorpresa. _

_Esperó en silencio, el pecho de Deidara bajaba y subía con fuerza, le admiró que estuviera tratando de controlarse y a la vez dedujo que era listo y suspicaz, sabiendo que un arranque ciego era más desastroso una pelea planificada que se pierde. _

_Hubo tensión por un momento, después el rubio bajó los brazos y los ojos azules se apaciguaron cuando hallaron el rojo en los del otro. Kisame soltó un bufido molesto, como si hubiera deseado verlos pelear._

_No dejó de ver al rubio sino hasta que regresó a su sitio junto a la fogata, que le dio una mordida furiosa a su pez y masticó con más fuerza aún. Itachi alejó el sharingan de sus ojos y se acomodó en su rincón, recargado contra un árbol. _

_-Y… —se escuchó a Deidara, e Itachi le miró de reojo, —¿por qué lo hiciste en verdad? ¿poder? —hizo una pausa y se le miró pensativo, —yo creo que no, yo lo hubiera si mi familia estuviera llena de idiotas como tú, sí. —No era una burla, sino más bien un comentario que pretendía ser divertido._

_Pero para él no lo fue._

_Fue un breve instante, pero consiguió contener las ansias de asarlo con su fuego negro o gritarle que no, que había sido una orden y que nunca se lo perdonaría, pero que había aprendido bien y que permanecería en las sombras como Shisui le había enseñado. Al igual que la vergonzosa verdad._

_Sintió el sharingan ir y venir tan rápido como su parpadeo, respiró lentamente y se volvió a acomodar, inclinando levemente la cabeza y dejando ver que estaba listo para dormir. _

_-Idiota. —Escuchó al nuevo miembro de la organización quejándose, —¿se va a quedar así? —preguntó decepcionado._

_-No tienes ni idea. —Kisame respondió finalmente._

_Si el mismo Kisame hubiera tenido idea. No dijo nada más, pero no porque no supiera qué decir o porque no quisiera agregar algo más. _

_Sino por la última razón, y la principal por la que el silencio era su eterno compañero. _

…**ooo)**

-Aquí viene, y no creo que nos agrade lo que viene a decir. —Escucha a Sasori y sale de sus memorias.

A tiempo para ver a Pain acercarse con Konan, la mera presencia parece para convocar a los demás que poco a poco se acercan. Ve los gestos cansados y ansiosos a la vez, todos esperando que diga que es momento de separarse y que cada uno siga su camino con las bestias que habrá de asignárseles.

Pero cuando ve a Konan y ella niega levemente, entiende que eso no va a pasar y eso le saca una duda, de qué puede ser entonces lo que Pain tiene en la mente.

-¡Al fin podemos largarnos! —Hidan grita y Deidara asiente, además de Kakuzu y Sasori.

-Deidara, haz tres aves que puedan llevarnos a todos. Kisame y Kakuzu irán en una, Sasori, Itachi y Hidan, en otra, tú, Konan y yo en el otro, nos seguirán. —El Líder explica sin hacer caso al religioso, y esperando por el escultor para que lo haga.

La sorpresa cruza por las caras de todos, Itachi mismo se siente un poco confundido de las instrucciones. Entiende que sólo Konan sabe qué pasa, pero entonces se percata que Zetsu no ha sido siquiera mencionado y no está, eso quiere decir que debe ir en camino a adonde sea que vayan a ir.

Un pensamiento incompleto llega, —Maldito. —Exhala quedamente y Kakuzuy Sasori voltean a verlo algo sorprendidos de que diga eso.

Es claro que ellos imaginan que lo dice al Líder, pero a quien se dirige es a Madara porque es obvio que sólo él puede mover las cosas de ese modo. No sabe qué esperar, si acaso hará su aparición triunfal o seguirá moviendo hilos desde la oscuridad. Lo único de lo que está seguro, es que no le agrada.

Pero se ha dicho y hecho a la idea que seguirá con la intención de hacerse pasar como miembro de la organización, sube al ave con recelo, al menos va con el marionetista porque está seguro que si no fuera así, Deidara lo haría explotar en el aire.

Mientras van al vuelo, repasa las posibilidades una y otra vez, pero respuestas incompletas llegan a su cabeza. Si se mueven con velocidad es porque el Líder no quiere que se pierda tiempo, si van juntos es porque no quiere esperar que se dispersen o se nieguen en definitiva a ir. No consigue descifrar algo claro.

Las tres aves recorren el cielo a velocidad que él no hubiera imaginado, y se alegra que él y Kisame no posean semejante vehículo, no puede imaginar lo que sería su vida viviendo a un ritmo tan acelerado cuando lo que busca son los caminos largos y la vida lenta, para que su hermano tenga tiempo de prepararse y confrontarlo, aun serán años todavía y él no puede apresurarse las cosas.

-¿Y qué? ¿es verdad que no lo hiciste? —Hidan pregunta después de cansarse de gritar al viento ante la experiencia de volar en las enormes aves.

-Ni siquiera se molesta en defenderse, pero el Líder insiste que no lo hizo. —Sasori es el que responde.

Él se ha mantenido con los ojos cerrados, hundiéndose en sus cavilaciones buscando respuestas sobre el otro Uchiha. Pasa un rato, Hidan lanza indirectas y Sasori responde de vez en cuando. Pasan a un tema, a otro y de pronto regresan de nuevo a él.

-No encuentro razón de por qué nos pondrías bajo esa ilusión tu problema es con el cabrón aquél, pero también eres el único que tiene esas técnicas.

-No, no lo hice yo. —Dice de pronto y los otros dos voltean a verlo.

-¿Al fin te decides a defenderte? —El religioso responde entre risotadas.

-No miento, además, —hace una pausa, —las técnicas ilusorias son parte del entrenamiento básico.

La cola de Hiruko se mueve, —¿Qué? —se le escucha un extraño tono entretenido a Sasori, —¿jamás las aprendiste?

Hidan abre y cierra la boca queriendo decir algo pero, evidentemente, no teniéndolo muy claro, —No es eso a lo que me refiero. Ninguno tiene ese nivel, ni ese ojo raro.

De pronto nota un parecido entre Hidan y Deidara, pero no tiene otra cosa que decir, sólo pensar en lo afortunado que es de haber quedado con Kisame y no con ninguno de los otros dos.

-Pero entonces no niegas que no sabes usar genjutsu. —Sasori confirma.

'Sólo eres hábil porque nadie te puede matar, y eso no es precisamente algo bueno si hablamos de tí' piensa que es lo que el mismo Hidan diría si se dirigiera a alguien más. Exhala un poco por la nariz.

-El sharingan ayuda a inducir las ilusiones, pero cualquier ninja bien entrenado es capaz de crear una medianamente creíble. —Termina y contempla al religioso.

El rostro de Hiruko siempre es indescifrable, pero su silencio dice suficiente, ninguno esperaba que ahora le diera por hablar. —Bueno, —inicia el marionetista, —ya sabemos entonces quién no está ni medianamente bien entrenado.

Sonríe un poco, han invertido los papeles y ahora es el jashinista el objeto de los comentarios mordaces.

-Jódanse estúpidos, Jashin no necesita de falsas realidades, él da el poder para crear cualquier escenario. —Espeta y va a la cabeza del ave, dejando a los otros dos en la parte posterior.

-¿Tienes idea de quién lo hizo? El rinnengan del líder no tiene esas posibilidades.

-No, no puede hacer eso. —Responde con evasivas la única pregunta para la que tiene palabras verdaderas. No tiene por qué quedarse callado, no tiene que mentir.

Lo que resta del recorrido es en silencio, Hidan refunfuñando y Sasori y él ignorándolo en mutismo compartido. Tras lo que calcula son dos horas, las aves aterrizan y desaparecen, los ocho miembros de la organización se encuentran en un área deshabitada, hay pocos árboles y pasto alto, la luna colgando en el cielo y la brisa fría, un entorno sereno… pero ninguno está calmado.

Él, al igual que los demás se han percatado de un chakra inesperado, ninguno es un ninja sensor pero tienen suficiente capacidad para saber que es algo peligroso porque es similar al de Kisame cuando quiere que sus enemigos sepan de su presencia.

-No es posible. —Itachi susurra y voltea alrededor buscando al otro Uchiha.

-¿Qué carajos se supone que hacemos aquí? ¡Mierda! ¿qué quieres que hagamos ahora? —Hidan grita y agita su arma alejando a los que tiene cerca,

Aunque nadie le grita en respuesta, están tensos. Itachi se detiene un momento a pensar lo inesperado que es eso. Pero no pierde tiempo, él mismo se mueve perplejo hurgando por una respuesta, mira a Konan y entiende que ella misma está insegura y no le cuesta comprender que Madara no les dio detalles.

Es cuestión de instantes, la gran fuente de chakra se acerca sorpresivamente a ellos. Todos se ponen en guardia, Kisame y Hidan a sus armas, Sasori y Deidara a sus herramientas de ataque, Konan crispa su cuerpo de papel, Pain no se mueve, al igual que Kakuzu e Itachi.

Un ruido perturbador se acerca junto con la gran sensación de poder, y quedan confrontados con un enorme insecto que al parecer no piensa detenerse teniéndolos delante. La primera reacción de los demás es retroceder, pero él permanece delante estático, y como si fuera instintivo su sharingan aparece y mira directo a los ojos de la bestia que ya lo ven. Justo instantes antes de que lo embista, la bestia queda paralizada en medio de una nube de polvo.

Jadea un poco cuando ve al gran bijuu quedando bajo el control de sus ojos. No es ingenuo como para creer que puede controlarlo a voluntad como se dice Madara fue capaz, pero se sorprende de saber que puede mantenerlo, aunque no sabe por cuanto. Siente a los demás acercarse, nadie habla y puede adivinar que ven con la misma mezcla de duda y sorpresa a la bestia y a él mismo.

Distingue la furia de la criatura que lucha por liberarse, y sabe que no podrá mantenerla por mucho así. Aprieta los dientes al sentir el ardor en sus ojos, retrocede para dar espacio y dejar ver que lo liberará.

-Mantenlo así. —El Líder ordena antes de que pueda hacerlo.

Se ve obligado a permanecer ahí, el ardor empieza a ser similar al uso de Amaterasu pero no puede liberarla. Parpadea un ojo y luego otro para no perder control.

Entiende que Pain (o Madara) quiere que se ejerciten con esa bestia como primera cacería. Sin embargo, ha leído bastante de ello, sabe lo suficiente como para entender que, en parte, ese ejercicio es inútil. Cada bijuu es distinto, en su actuar, en poder y aquellos que están contenidos en un jinchuriki y bajo las órdenes de una aldea son más aguerridos. Y a la vez, puede entender las intenciones de Madara arrastrándolos ahí, pero no por eso deja de sentirse rebajado. Sabe que al final, la bestia que debiera ser sagrada, quedará reducida a un jadeante insecto gigante que apenas respira y estará al borde de la muerte, no porque sean piadosos, sino porque no lo deben matar.

-El Nanabi ni más ni menos. —Escucha a Kakuzu jactarse. —Escuché mucho de él, y lo he visto algunas veces, fue una lástima que hubiera quedado fuera del control de la aldea.

-¿Ahora qué? —A Konan se le escucha ansiosa, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a liberarse e irse sobre ellos.

No está seguro de si eso vaya a pasar o no, pero aún así, si consiguen ponerse de acuerdo para combatirle (y aún si no), la bestia no es rival.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tenerlo así? —Pain le pregunta.

-No mucho. —sisea conteniendo el dolor en los ojos, piensa por un momento atraer el mangekyo, pero duda, siente el desgaste de su chakra en el control de la bestia y si se ve obligado a hacer uso de su sharingan evolucionado, cuando le toque pelear, no puede tolerarse quedar en desventaja con los otros.

-¿Cómo haces eso? —Kisame pregunta y se acerca con Samehada liberada de sus vendajes y emitiendo sonidos extraños. —Está emocionada por la energía. —Le explica y la acerca a la enorme pata. —Si puedes hacerlo, va a ser fácil atraparlos. —Ríe y se gira a verlo.

Por el gesto del espadachín, entiende que es evidente el desgaste que el dominio sobre el Nanabi le exige a su persona. Sus ojos arden, su respiración se hace laboriosa, sus manos sudan.

-No, no podemos hacerlo así. —Explica cuando tiene que tomar una decisión casi desesperada.

Atrae su mangekyo y da un leve vistazo de tsukuyomi a la criatura, esperando que baste para ponerle bajo un trance aunque breve. Cuando la bestia cae sobre sus patas en un aparente estado catatónico, él mismo retrocede conteniéndose de caer mientras respira con fuerza y cierra el ojo aplacando la sensación incandescente.

-¿Estás bien? —Konan le pregunta acercándose.

No contesta, sólo se lleva la mano al ojo y se obliga a controlar la respiración. Voltea a Pain esperando por instrucciones. Pero los demás se ven más interesados en lo que acaba de hacer y el hecho que la ha aplacado, sabe que no tardarán en preguntar qué hizo y cómo, pero para eso no tiene respuestas concretas.

-No estará así por mucho tiempo. —Explica esperando indicaciones.

-En cuanto reaccione, atacarán por pares. Kakuzu y Hidan serán los primeros. Itachi, tú y Kisame serán los últimos. —Le mira dándole a entender que aproveche el tiempo para recuperarse, —Recuerden que no deben matarle, pero debilítenle lo suficiente para que no nos cause problemas.

Se retira un poco y va a sentarse acompañado por Kisame que no le pierde de vista.

-Estás loco tan solo haber hecho lo que hiciste, pero admito que nos dio tiempo. Samehada está emocionada ahora, pero antes de esto estaba asustada.

Itachi sonríe, —¿Sólo ella?

-Sí, ¿qué no sabes cómo me llaman?

Niega, no necesita ser recordado que fue emparejado con el poseedor de más chakra en toda la organización, siendo que él es de los que menos energía puede almacenar. —No tardará en despertar, y no voy a volver a controlarlo.

-No sabía que tu clan fuera capaz de someterlos. —Kisame dice, —Lástima que seas el último, nos vendrían bien más Uchiha para el trabajo. —Suelta una carcajada y se aleja cuando ve que el Nanabi está reaccionando.

Se queda sentado tratando de recuperar las energías, a distancia segura para contemplar el actuar del bijuu y no quedar en media batalla.

-No me comentó que fueras capaz de controlarlos. —Escucha a Pain, —No te preocupes, no te lo volveré a pedir, parece que requiere mucho de tu parte.

Asiente sin responder, no se sorprende de que no baste para que el Líder se aleje.

-¿Qué? —Pregunta.

-Me dijo que eras una persona de pocas palabras, pero sabes que debes ganare un poco más de confianza de los demás, si no quieres que se vuelvan contra ti en cualquier momento. Konan es la única convencida que no tuviste nada que ver con la ilusión del Rokubi, si no hubiera hablado, te hubieran atacado.

Sonríe, —No somos aceptados en la organización por lo confiables que podamos ser. No es un requisito indispensable.

-Antes lo era. —Pain murmura como distraído, pero se enfoca de nuevo en él. —Como sea, da las explicaciones que te pidan cuando las tengas. No quiero problemas futuros sólo porque te niegas a hablarles.

Lo ve irse sin su respuesta, vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Es claro que eso no pasará, seguirá tan callado como deba serlo.

Muy pocas veces porque no sabe qué decir, en aquellas esporádicas ocasiones que implique algo social y que, como en Konoha, no sabía cómo reaccionar ni que se pedía de él.

Otras más porque no tiene nada de qué hablar, momentos que no le generan ningún interés y no ve la necesidad de abrir la boca para aportar algo.

Y al final, aquella tercera razón por la que pasa por mudo para muchos. Porque ya no quiere mentir, porque quiere evitar que la farsa sea tan parte de su vida para cubrir su ya de por sí falsa existencia, pues aunque no le molesta engañar a Akatsuki, no puede permitirse que por un desliz, las mentiras que dijo a su clan y a Sasuke por encima de todos, queden expuestas.

No contesta no solamente porque no quiera dirigirles la palabra a los demás, sino porque aunque está siempre actuando un fraude, se está cansando de hablar sólo para mentir.

* * *

><p>¿Qué decir? Itachi tenía que aparecer y no pude conseguir dejar un capítulo corto.<p>

Por si alguien que lee esto, leyó otra que escribí hace rato de nombre 'Los motivos del lobo' ya dará una idea de mi perspectiva de un Itachi sociable, si no, bueno, la idea es que el sujeto no lidia bien con las situaciones de interacción social, y (retomando un poco del estereotipo del genio) que en este caso no le interesa. Pero la razón principal de su silencio es la contradicción de querer ser una persona moral y leal, y tener que vivir en la mentira por haber decidido estar del lado del 'bien'... además, un Itachi parlanchín no me lo imagino.Y aun así, es humano, es un muchacho y genio o no, tiene sus propias limitaciones.

Muchísimas gracias por las lecturas y comentarios!

Nos leemos!


	10. Poder

Brevísimo resumen de los Caminos y sus poderes: Naraka (resucitar-interrogar), Deva (atraer-repeler objetos), Asura (armadura), Humano (extraer alma, leer mente), Preta (absorber poder) y Animal (invocar)

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**10. Poder**

Desde su lejana ubicación y contemplando a sus subordinados ir atacando en pares al bijuu, Nagato no puede evitar pensar en la impotencia que sintió cuando aquellos ninjas acabaron con su familia. Es una memoria que lleva muchos años oculta en su mente, que en ocasiones reaparece en la más inesperada de las situaciones. Supone que esta vez es por darse cuenta que realmente están por dar el paso más importante para conseguir su meta.

Siente como si el cuerpo de Yahiko también lo percibiera, ahora es normal y perfectamente natural para él sentir sus propias emociones en cuerpos distintos, su propio cuerpo es ya algo así como el contenedor de su cerebro y su voluntad, pero los demás, principalmente el de Yahiko, son extensiones de su alma.

Sabe que Konan no lo acepta aunque lo entiende muy bien, pues ella misma es una parte de él ya. Los años han hecho eso por ellos, la versión torcida del sueño de Yahiko y su mundo pacífico.

Así que una vez que Kisame ha dado el golpe final, espera un momento cuando el nanabi cae una última vez, sus esfuerzos por respirar son el único sonido por un momento, todos han tenido ya su turno de combatirlo. Fue una sesión breve pero suficiente para que todos se den una idea de qué es a lo que se enfrentan y para que él mismo como Líder, decida quiénes enfrentarán qué criatura con base en lo dicho por Madara.

Los demás se han reunido delante de él, mirándolo con toda clase de expresiones, Konan permanece detrás. Esos seis shinobis son lo mejor y peor que pueden ofrecer las distintas aldeas, llegados ahí por toda clase de situaciones que les da un pasado diverso pero un presente común.

Sabe que Sasori no será muy hábil derribando los bijuus, pero puede encargarse sin duda de cualquier jinchuriki, y ayudar a Deidara a combatir a las bestias si acaso son liberadas. El escultor tiene ataques de largo alcance y gran escala, Sasori de ataque directo y demoledores cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kakuzu y Hidan no son buenos rivales para las bestias gigantes, pero sabe que (a su modo) encontrarán cómo llegar y derribarles. Kakuzu es el más fuerte e inteligente, y aunque el religioso es una persona muy problemática, cuando llega el momento, puede poner de su parte para sacar lo mejor.

Ha conocido a Kisame por años, sabe que tiene el poder para encargarse él solo de cualquier bijuu, y sabe que no posee otra meta que hacer cumplir la de Akatsuki. Contrario a Itachi, que aunque quizá también pueda confrontarlas, sabe que no lo hará, Madara le ha dicho que tenga precaución con él, sin embargo sabe de la valía que tendrá su sharingan en su cruzada.

Finalmente mira a la kunoichi, ha crecido al lado de Konan y ha pasado todo con ella, no hay momento ni pensamiento que no sepa de ella. Jamás ha tenido la insolencia de buscar en su cabeza, porque no hay secretos que ella le guarde. Es cierto que su técnica es un poco débil comparada con los monstruos que la rodean, pero ella misma es una pieza de temer en la organización, y una invaluable para él.

-Nos separaremos de nuevo, tendrán un día para alejarse tanto como puedan, y una vez que lo indique, realizaremos la técnica de sellado a través del Gentoshin. —Sus ojos hurgan en los de cada uno, —Recuerden buscar un sitio protegido y seguro. Una vez comenzado, no se tolerará ninguna interrupción.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos largamos ya? —Hidan exclama emocionado.

-Sí y no. —Responde sin mirarle, —Estaremos fuera, pero regresarán todos a este punto una vez que acabe el sellado. Entonces designaré las bestias que cada uno de ustedes atrapará.

Como esperaba, esas noticias generan reacciones en todos. La sarta de maldiciones de Hidan y las bocas abierta de Deidara, el poderoso golpe en el suelo de Kakuzu y la fuerza con la que Kisame clava su espada, y claro, el sharingan girando en los ojos de Itachi y el movimiento como látigo de la cola de Hiruko.

Son miembros leales y comprometidos, pero también son poderosos criminales. No podía esperar que todos asintieran obedientemente y comenzaran a partir a sus distintos rumbos, claro que no, es la nueva Akatsuki de las nubes rojas y el cielo negro.

-Cabrón, ¿por qué no lo haces de inmediato? ¿para qué quiero ver sus feas caras más tiempo?

-Porque voy a hacer unos cambios, Hidan, porque es lo mejor y porque lo ordeno. —Dice sin levantar la voz, como siempre.

-¿Y a mí qué carajos me importa eso? —el religioso se detiene un momento, —espera, ¿de qué hablas con 'cambios'?

Nagato sonríe y siente a Konan hacer lo mismo, muy irritante, pero Hidan es algo predecible. —Los enviaré al principio con una pareja diferente, después seguirán en solitario.

Deidara es el único que se ve sorprendido de la decisión. Claro, su rivalidad con Uchiha, pero ya debería saber que no los enviará juntos, quiere mantener a tantos vivos como sea posible. Cualquiera de los demás es funcional en un agrupamiento distinto, a pesar de que las parejas son perfectas (o lo mejor que pueden ser) como están, quiere probar algo.

-¿Cómo va a ser eso? —Deidara pregunta con cautela mirando por un momento al antiguo shinobi de Konoha.

-Sasori vas con Hidan, Kakuzu seguirás con Itachi, y Kisame, viajas con Deidara.

Ni Nagato ni Konan son personas divertidas, les es más fácil encontrar el aspecto práctico o cruel de muchas situaciones, incluso el trágico, la diversión no es precisamente su especialidad. Pero él y ella sonríen viendo las caras de Kisame, Hidan y Sasori al escuchar esto. Le sorprende que a personas tan distantes como ellos les altere que les cambien el compañero.

-Sasori y Hidan, siguen hacia el norte, Kakuzu e Itachi al este, y Kisame y tú, van a suroeste. Se separarán cuando se los indique.

Itachi se acerca a Kakuzu y asiente a él esperando que se mueva, Sasori no quita los ojos de Hidan y éste hace un gesto desconfiado con la mano puesta en su guadaña. Deidara tiene una enorme sonrisa y empieza a hablar mientras Kisame le contempla y poco a poco muestra los dientes en una especie de sonrisa maliciosa.

No sólo es una prueba para saber la eficiencia de la técnica de sellado, sino también una forma de comprobar la lealtad y compromiso de todos. Que si ya son un depósito de inestable dinamita, lo que está por hacer es lanzar una antorcha y esperar que no explote. Va a ponerlos bajo la máxima presión que se puede con esa clase de gente, y eso es: atacarlos teniéndolos bajo una posición de desventaja y después de mucha tensión.

Deidara crea su gran ave y sube a ella esperando por el espadachín de Kiri, Kisame sube con recelo pero lo hace de cualquier modo. Levantan el vuelo sin ninguna palabra, yendo en una ruta un poco distinta a la ordenada pero cambiando rumbo al darse cuenta.

Kaukuzu e Itachi ya no se ven cerca, se han ido sin esperar otra orden. Mientras que Hidan quiere decir todavía algo, Sasori comienza a menear la cabeza cuando la cola no parece ser suficiente para demostrar su desesperación, cuando el religioso levanta su guadaña para decir algo, el shinobi de Suna lanza una cuerda con fuerza y tira de ella deteniendo a Hidan.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡tengo muchas que decir estúpido! ¿por qué tenemos que ir…?

Sasori tira con más fuerza arrastrando al religioso que se niega a soltar su arma, —Mi problema eres tú, así que mueve esas piernas si no quieres que te las corte.

-¿Qué tú vas a hacer qué? —exclama en una carcajada.

El Camino Preta y Naraka se hacen presentes cuando Sasori usa más fuerza y le arranca el arma de las manos. Hidan se gira de inmediato a los nuevos presentes dando la espalda a Sasori.

-Es la orden Hidan, ¿vas a discutirla? —Pain preguntan sin haberse movido un solo paso.

El religioso abre bastante los ojos y retrocede hasta empatar con Sasori, el marionetista no se ve impresionado por la presencia de los Caminos sino que echa la guadaña al piso y empieza a caminar. Hidan gruñe y lo sigue viendo hacia atrás a cada momento.

Esperan casi diez minutos, se asegura que no queda nadie cerca y finalmente se gira a Konan. Ella tiene un gesto hosco y mira a los ninjas muertos que él ha reanimado.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿para que los necesitas? —La kunoichi jamás acepta de buen modo que él los use.

-Para nada en este momento, ahora podemos regresar. No nos preocuparemos por ellos durante los siguientes siete días, aunque tienes que descansar para cuando llegue el momento del sellado.

-Tú también tienes que descansar. —Konan lo mira de frente y se dirige al sitio donde está Nagato.

Los Caminos Naraka y Preta permanecen, el otro, Deva la acompaña hasta el árbol donde Nagato espera.

Los Caminos, Yahiko, Pain, Nagato… ¿quién es ahora? Se pregunta al ver a la kunoichi emprender el camino hacia él acompañada por el cuerpo animado de Yahiko, van a estar juntos de nuevo, aunque es claro que no era del modo en que quería que fueran.

Se pregunta qué puede estar planeando Madara, si Zetsu no está cerca es porque debe estar con él, y no lo ha visto aún antes de dejar el pueblo aquél. Se pasa una mano sobre la cara para retirarse el cabello y descansar la espalda, ya no le es incómodo estar en una misma posición pero no le gusta no saber qué está pasando con el otro. Sabe que el viejo Uchiha no es de confiar, pero es un personaje que es mejor tenerlo de su lado (hasta donde pueda ser capaz de decir eso) y no del otro lado, sabe que apenas ha mostrado una pequeña parte de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Desconecta su atención del resto de los Caminos menos el Deva que sigue el trayecto con Konan. Baja la mirada a su pedestal y contempla su cuerpo, cada vez más consumido y frágil. Tiene que moderarse, ese sellado es también una prueba para él para poder saber qué clase de impacto tendrá en su estado físico.

Afuera llueve, escucha las gotas chocar contra el papel que refuerza el tronco, agudiza los oídos para imaginar el escenario de tormenta. Deseando por un momento poder sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre su piel, la _suya_ y no la de un cadáver que aunque tiene la misma sensibilidad, sabe reconocer que no es propia. El viento en la cara y cerrar los ojos por el peso del agua, o mejor aún, quizá el sol cuando deje de llover y mirar el cielo azul al pasar las nubes que quizá dejen ver un arcoíris.

Sonríe, Yahiko era el emotivo, Konan la amable y él, un poco de los dos.

-Sólo un poco más, ya nos vamos acercando a nuestra meta. —Sonríe porque aunque habla solo, imagina que Yahiko lo escucha y que Konan también.

…

Pasan algunas horas cuando el Camino Deva y Konan llegan, ella le mira con reproche por haber hecho uso de los Caminos pero no dice nada, toma asiento un momento mientras piensa qué van a comer. Él sabe de su molestia pero no tiene nada que decirle.

-Debes comer un poco más de lo acostumbrado, no me gusta el aspecto de esas manchas. No quieres ver al médico, no quieres consumir píldoras de energía… no quieres dejar que las cosas se hagan de otro modo. —Konan afirma mientras coloca un plato delante de él. -Y tú tienes que dormir, enviaré pronto la señal para que se separen, en algunas horas más comenzaremos. Debes descansar.

Ella frunce un poco el ceño pero asiente de cualquier modo y se ubica en un rincón para descansar como él dice. Nagato la contempla desde la distancia, como se quita la capa negra y la usa para envolverse en ella y dormir, los papeles de su cuerpo adquieren una condición tan lisa que parece una única pieza. Recuerda el sentimiento que ella tenía por Yahiko, y que sabe no comparte de igual modo por él, sin embargo es lo más importante para ella, y ella para él.

Imagina por un momento en cómo hubiera sido el mundo si Hanzo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, habría despertado su poder de un modo o de otro, se habría encargado de proteger a todos, hubieran catapultado a Ame a la altura de las grandes aldeas. Konan y Yahiko quizá habrían quedado juntos y él, alegremente cuidando su felicidad.

-Pero eso no fue. —Dice en voz baja mirando el bulto que ahora es Konan.

-Deja de atormentarte, recuerda que tú también debes reposar.

Al escuchar la voz de la kunoichi lanza un suspiro y cierra los ojos. Espera hasta que ella ha quedado dormida, y el cuerpo de Yahiko sale del refugio, tomando una ruta junto con el resto de los Caminos que ya están esperando. De dos en dos, van dirigiéndose a los distintos rumbos que Pain ordenó al resto de la organización.

Quiere tener ojos para percatarse de todo lo que pasa durante el proceso de sellado con cada uno de los miembros. Si se lo hubiera dicho a Konan, terminantemente se hubiera negado y trataría de disuadirlo con un potencial éxito.

Mientras divide su atención entre sus extensiones, Nagato piensa en cómo evadir ser detectado por los demás. Normalmente es mala fortuna no tener otro ninja sensor que Zetsu, pero ahora esa debilidad de la organización va a su favor. Debe esperar por el momento adecuado.

La noche ha caído, a través de su jutsu de comunicación, les indica que es momento de separarse y que caminarán otras seis horas, entonces busquen un sitio apropiado y comenzarán el proceso de sellado.

A través del Camino Humano puede ver una pila de cuerpos a un costado del camino, se detiene y los analiza. Hidan, sólo Hidan es tan imprudente como para hacer eso cuando nadie debe darse cuenta de su presencia.

Mirando los cuerpos inertes y la sangre que ya comienza a coagular, busca algo parecido en la ruta que los demás han seguido. Sus habilidades para percibir la energía a su alrededor le permiten encontrar sus rastros sin problema, encuentra dos muertos por Kakuzu y otros dos cortesía de Kisame, de Deidara sólo halla un leve rastro de destrucción y nada de Itachi y Sasori. Admite que le sorprende un poco, sabe que esos muertos son la forma de liberar stress de los miembros.

Él mismo conoce la sangre del enemigo como forma de aliviar la ansiedad.

Es cierto que busca una paz eterna, el fin de la guerra y el sufrimiento, pero no tiene ninguna duda en bañar al mundo en sangre y muerte, de quien quiera que se interponga y sin importar cuántos sean.

Ni siquiera Konan se horrorizó cuando comprendió esto: no puede ser el magnánimo dios que perdona la vida y busca la paz a través de la comprensión. Es una deidad brutal e implacable buscando el mundo donde se pueda encontrar la paz, que al parecer, sólo puede ser aquél donde no quede nadie que pueda sostener un arma.

Escucha a Konan despertar, lo mira y parpadea, —Aún falta.

-Sí, descansa, te diré cuando esté todo listo.

Se vuelve a acomodar y cierra los ojos, durmiéndose de nuevo, ella necesita el descanso y la tranquilidad aunque por un breve lapso, cuando sepa que ha despertado a todos los Caminos se enfurecerá y no estará calmada hasta que los devuelva a la cámara en lo alto de la torre en Ame.

Cierra los ojos concentrándose en el trayecto de cada uno los Caminos, llenándose de los sonidos, los colores y las sensaciones, en unos sitios llueve, en otro el viento sopla y en el resto solo es la noche tranquila. El cuerpo de Yahiko está siguiendo a Kisame, la lluvia cae pesadamente sobre él y se decide por enfocar su atención aquí. Sabe que el espadachín ha hecho su refugio en una porción de tierra en medio de un río caudaloso, no hay ninguna clase de acceso y con la constante lluvia, ni siquiera un ninja tendría razones para pasarse por ahí.

Es un buen sitio, Pain se queda sentado en una alta rama esperando por el momento que indique el amanecer para ordenar que es momento de comenzar el proceso. El Camino Animal ha ubicado a Deidara, el Preta a Kakuzu, el Asura aún sigue a Sasori, el Naraka trata de encontrar a Itachi y el Humano espera por Hidan.

No falta mucho, y mira al cielo al presentir el movimiento del agua cambiar. Aquí no hace como en Ame, no mueve la lluvia a voluntad porque es inútil, sin embargo admite que ejerce un poco de presión para que las nubes se muevan más aprisa de lo que deben. Cuando distingue la primera variación en el color del cielo, nota finalmente un agujero entre los nubarrones y capta algunas estrellas que brillan a pesar de que desde abajo, nadie las vea.

**(ooo…**

_-Por culpa de Itachi, hemos perdido a Orochimaru. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —El enmascarado preguntó desde su rincón en la torre de Ame._

_-Era un miembro valioso, pero habrá otros que puedan sustituirlo. —Konan replicó con su tono tenso. —Tenemos una lista de potenciales candidatos._

_-Muchos de esa lista no duraron mucho gracias a Kakuzu. Tengo un par de ideas, pero Zetsu me dará su informe completo cuando esté de regreso. Te daré los nombres si los considero útiles realmente. —Fue lo último que dijo Madara y se esfumó. _

_Konan lanzó papeles doblados que se clavaron en el mismo sitio donde apenas había estado el legendario Uchiha. Apretó los dientes y algunas aves aletearon lejos de su espalda. _

_-¡Tú, Yahiko, crearon Akatsuki! ¡no él! —Levantó la voz, no era un grito pero viniendo de ella era casi un clamor. —¿Cómo le permites darte órdenes?_

_-Él nos ha dado el conocimiento para cumplir el sueño de Yahiko. Sabes tan bien como yo que no es buen movimiento ponerlo en nuestra contra. _

_-Apuesto que eres más fuerte que él. Posees más poder._

_-Sí y no, —Nagato contestó mirando por una ventana, —si las leyendas son ciertas, Madara Uchiha es mucho más fuerte que yo, moriría antes de acabar con él. _

_-Posees el Rinnegan, el poder del Gran Sabio… —Konan espetó, no creyendo que escuchara eso de sus propios labios y de Nagato. _

_Desde los tiempos con Jiraiya y el fatal desenlace de la potencial tregua con Hanzo, Nagato no solía pensar mucho sobre sus capacidades y limitaciones, en Ame lo consideraban un dios y él sabía que no era puro agradecimiento por haber liberado la aldea del sanguinario líder. Había fervor y gratitud, pero también temor porque él había tenido su propio tributo de vidas cuando acabó con todo seguidor del hombre salamandra. _

_-Sí, pero de su poder sólo sabemos lo que se dice, su leyenda no es sólo un rumor. _

_-Es un hombre viejo del pasado. _

_-Pero que está vivo._

_Konan torció un poco la boca, un gesto que le veía seguido cuando era niña y que ahora casi nunca hacía, —Así nos sometemos, porque es un viejo que ha sobrevivido por tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera piensas que su plan sea la mejor opción. —Sentenció con un tono recriminatorio. _

_Nagato negó con la cabeza, —Es mejor darle seguridad, cuando estemos cerca del final, tomaremos la situación en nuestras manos._

_Konan parpadeó y se acercó a él, —Traición. —Dijo como si le lastimara la palabra._

_-Sí, traición. —Repitió recordando a Hanzo. —Pero ahí es donde somos diferentes a él, —la miró, —él puede ser el ninja más poderoso vivo, pero por algo ha acudido a nosotros. Él no tiene nadie que lo respalde, él quiere al mundo bajo una eterna ilusión porque él solo no puede hacer nada. Nadie más lo apoya._

_Miró el rostro de Konan sorprenderse, cosa rara siendo que pocas cosas se ocultaban, y una sonrisa genuina se formó en sus labios. —No sólo el cuerpo de Yahiko sigue con nosotros. _

_Hubo silencio, ella se puso de pie y salió, evidentemente para evitar hablar del tema. Quizá porque no quería que terminaran en lo mismo, ella indignada por la técnica, y temerosa del modo en que desgastaba a su amigo. Él diciéndole que estaba bien y tratando de asegurarse que en verdad lo estaba. _

_Aún así le agradeció, no temía a ningún enemigo natural ya. Si en verdad todo se limitara a mantenerse vivos, podrían conseguirlo sin problema, pero ya no era sólo eso. Había un sueño que perseguir y un mundo que crear, y Madara Uchiha era el camino más concreto que había encontrado. Transformar Akatsuki, de la organización que quería proteger, a una que buscaba destruir. Cambiar sus propios ideales de justicia y convivencia pacífica, por unos de venganza y paz eterna erradicando al enemigo. _

…

_-¡Y así dios lo ha decidido! ¡no comerciamos con los crueles, no nos relacionamos con el sistema que nos ha causado tanto daño! ¡dejen que se maten entre ellos, no nos volverán a lastimar! _

_Escuchó los clamores apenas Konan había acabado de hablar, a través de los ojos de Yahiko contempló a la multitud que lo aclamaba en la gran plaza donde se reunían. Escuchó algunos rumores de gente que se quejaba de la pobre economía y se preguntaba por qué no comerciaban con los demás países, evidentemente, molestos por la ley de aislamiento que él impuso. Acabó con cada uno de ellos para no dejar dudas. _

_Después de la expresión general de apoyo, razonó que no protestarían de nuevo. Todos habían padecido la guerra y la limpieza que le siguió, pero ahora creían ciegamente en él a pesar de que sólo sabían de él a través de sus acciones y las palabras de Konan. _

_Ella habló un poco más, diciendo de los sacrificios que todos habían vivido pero de la seguridad que poseían ahora, además del gran poder que les protegía. Los ánimos estaban encendidos como siempre, no era una población grande pero había ido finalmente creciendo con la llegada de la paz._

_Pensó, desde la punta donde nadie podía verlo, cómo era que las palabras de Jiraiya podían estar tan equivocadas. Cómo la gente, a pesar de querer paz, sostenía un arma y no entendía que nunca la iba a conseguir, ingenuos y ciegos, el miedo al dolor solo les iba a traer más, sólo a través del dolor aprendían como lo había hecho Amegakure. _

_Como niños y un padre, él les había puesto por el camino indicado, pagando el precio que debía pagarse y finalmente disfrutando esa pequeña paz, aunque más allá de sus muros las potencias se mataban entre ellas, él les había traído una nueva era de tranquilidad sobre los cadáveres de Hanzo y todo quién le siguió. Era el único modo._

_Las exclamaciones fueron disminuyendo hasta que hubo silencio y después presintió la amenaza de una turba, —Haz algo. —Le dijo a Konan y aprisa ella extendió las alas y voló sobre la multitud que se hicieron a un lado de inmediato._

_Como esperaba, la fuente de la conmoción no era otra cosa que tres de los miembros, llegados ahí por pedido suyo después del asunto con Orochimaru. Los miembros extranjeros de Akatsuki no eran desconocidos para nadie, pero tampoco muy bienvenidos. Les respetaban, pero les temían, no profesaban ninguna clase de agradecimiento como la devoción que tenían por él como su deidad y podía decirse que hasta generaban cierto rencor, por moverse libremente en el país sin ninguna clase de control. _

_Fue hasta que Konan aterrizó delante de ellos que la población abrió suficiente camino. Kisame sonrió de inmediato, ya tenía la espada en la mano y la puso a su espalda, de los tres llegados, era el que más imponía por su altura, su aspecto y el tamaño de su espada, sin embargo, aun sin ser tan imponentes como el ninja de Kiri, Itachi y Sasori dejaban ver de inmediato que eran gente peligrosa. _

_-Vamos, —dijo Konan abriendo camino para que los demás pasaran. _

_Los cuatro akatsukis entraron a la torre, donde el Camino Deva, el cuerpo de Yahiko o el Pain que los demás conocían esperaba. —Pensé que había quedado claro no causar problemas con otros miembros. _

_Sasori entendió de inmediato que nada tenía que ver con él y se fue al taller que residía ahí, Kisame esperó aun si tampoco iba para él la frase. Itachi por otro lado, permaneció mirándole en silencio._

_-¿No tienes nada que decir? —Konan preguntó malhumorada._

_-Fue un acto de defensa. —El Uchiha respondió mirándola, luego lo vio a él esperando que dijera algo. _

_El rinnegan hurgó en el sharingan que pareció haberse activado casi a modo de defensa. Pain no sabía del todo de las intenciones de Orochimaru, pero supo entonces que fue mejor así, era preferible tener un miembro como Itachi y no uno como Orochimaru. Aunque los dos parecían impredecibles, entendía que era más fácil manejar al Uchiha que al sannin que amenazó matarlos en una ocasión. O eso quería creer._

_-No hay más por decir entonces. Kakuzu no ha podido evitarlo. —Dijo y salió del salón. _

_Konan lo siguió de inmediato, subieron hasta la parte más alta que estaba prohibida para el resto de los miembros. Ella se acercó a él, Nagato, que pudo notar de inmediato su molestia._

_-Ellos están tan cómodos aquí como tú con ellos. Fui yo quien los llamó, de lo contrario, no hubieran aparecido por aquí. _

_-¿De verdad son tan necesarios? —preguntó con el mismo gesto molesto._

_-Tanto como Madara, no puedo hacer esto solo, la habilidad no es lo mismo que el poder, y a veces el poder no es suficiente. —Dijo pensando sus propias palabras. _

_Si tan solo hubiera bastado con su voluntad y su poder, la capacidad de Yahiko y su poder, hubieran doblegado a cualquiera que quisiera interponerse… sonrió, nunca aceptaría las cosas y eso le daba más energía para imponer esa paz y hacerse de su venganza._

_-No tengo más que decir entonces. Traeré comida. —Ella salió._

_Pain se acercó delante de Nagato, rinnegan miró a rinnegan, Nagato estiró una escuálida extremidad hasta tocar la piel fría del cadáver animado de su mejor amigo. A través de los ojos de Pain miró su propia condición casi macabra con poca carne pendiendo de sus huesos que podían ser perfectamente vistos, la piel flácida y reseca, el cabello largo y maltrecho. Y por sus propios ojos contempló el rostro de su amigo, con aspecto más saludable que el propio, el gesto frío y carente de emociones surcado por las barras que le permitían darle movimiento, porque no era vida lo que le movía, era energía y se preguntó qué clase de vida sería si tuviera una consciencia propia._

_Agradeció que no fuera así, Yahiko estaría horrorizado de cómo Nagato había tenido que torcer el camino para poder cumplir el sueño que compartieron. _

_Pero no hubo opciones reales, quisieron elegir y sólo fueron hundidos y pisoteados, Yahiko sabía que iba a ser difícil, entonces tal vez así lo aceptaría, trató de mentirse Nagato. Pero la verdad era simple: Yahiko desaprobaría todo. Desde lo que había hecho con la organización que crearon hasta la forma en que había traído la paz a su país. _

_Su amigo quería ser el dios del mundo para erradicar la violencia, Nagato también lo quiso así, pero Yahiko nunca le dijo cómo iba a lograrlo por completo. _

_Obligó al cadáver a alejarse y salir del lugar, subió hasta la punta y levantando la vista hundió la mirada al cielo buscando las estrellas entre las nubes._

_Sabiendo Nagato en su estado de inmovilidad, lo que Yahiko hubiera dicho: que siempre había opciones reales. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para elegir otra cosa._

**…ooo)**

El proceso de sellado marcha bien, han sido cinco días sin más perturbaciones que la amenaza que tuvo que eliminar del sitio que Hidan eligió. Como imaginó, fue rastreado pero el Camino Humano detuvo a los aldeanos que buscaban al asesino de sus compañeros. Está seguro que el religioso ni siquiera se percató, pero no era difícil imaginar que iba a tener problemas pues se quedó casi a un lado del sendero.

A diferencia de los demás que fueron más previsores, además de Kisame en la isla en medio del turbulento río, Deidara se refugió en un templo abandonado, Kakuzu alquiló una habitación pagando una semana por adelantado, Itachi se rodeó de genjutsu en un rincón aislado en un bosque, y Sasori simplemente buscó una caverna de difícil acceso.

Cada uno de los Caminos permanece a distancia prudente para no disparar la alerta de los demás, pero cerca para cuando llegue el momento.

Si Akatsuki es una organización de casi iguales, él debe recordar por qué está por encima de los demás, cuando los ninjas poseen mucho poder suelen sentir que no deben obedecer a nadie y desafían toda clase de autoridad. Una de las razones por la que esos seis shinobis han dejado sus aldeas y por la cual no piensa dejar que su organización se desestabilice.

Su poder está por encima de todos y cada uno, él y sólo él es el Líder y al estar ahí, le deben obediencia y lealtad.

El nanabi agita las patas una última vez antes de quedar finalmente muerto, Konan aspira como si reaccionara de un trance, y él abre los ojos lentamente. Se ha acabado, han sellado a la primer bestia. Las imágenes de los demás se van esfumando poco a poco al entender que han terminado.

Konan se pone de pie y se acerca a él con un gesto preocupado que cambia por una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta que está bien. Pero mira alrededor y no se encuentra con el cuerpo de Yahiko, la sonrisa desaparece de nuevo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Él cierra los ojos y concentra su energía en mover a todos los Caminos en dirección de cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, aprisa y atacar sin miramientos.

El Camino Preta irrumpe en el hotel donde Kakuzu está, el contador responde de inmediato con un ataque de fuego que no llega ni a consumir parte de la habitación al ser absorbido por el Camino Preta, lanza otra serie de ataques sin éxito hasta que se detiene al no recibir ninguna agresión. Entonces sigue el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le permite ponerse a la par.

Hiruko ha sacado ya una parte de su armamento pero no parece ser suficiente para detener al Camino Asura que le responde también con extraños mecanismos que repelen todo. Sasori gruñe al darse cuenta de esto, y aún más al no conseguir hallar un punto exacto que inutilice a su ahora enemigo.

Itachi ha entendido que las ilusiones no tienen efectividad aquí, y que no debe permitir que ese enemigo se le acerque. Dos clones esperan ocultos mientras él lanza kunais al Camino Naraka buscando el punto débil, sabe que tiene que haberlo, el problema es que no puede encontrarlo.

El enorme perro recibe de lleno el impacto de la gran ave de arcilla, Deidara fuerza el alcance de su mirilla para tratar de entender quién es ese enemigo, mientras el Camino Animal invoca otra bestia que se lanza contra el ave, Deidara la hace estallar pero eso no los detiene.

Hidan agita su guadaña hacia el brazo del Camino Humano que apenas le roza y siente de inmediato la extraña sensación cuando el alma es arrancada. Para su suerte, su arma tiene la fuerza indicada para hacer retroceder a ese enemigo recién llegado. Grita y maldice pero el Camino Humano no contesta, simplemente sigue buscando la oportunidad de abrir una brecha en la furiosa defensa del religioso y tratar de averiguar si en verdad Hidan tiene alma.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? —Kisame sonríe al Camino Deva que le ha estado atacando los últimos minutos. —¿Vas a destruirnos?

Pain se detiene y con una mano hace que Kisame baje a Samehada, —No, es un simple recordatorio de quién da las órdenes aquí.

El ninja de Kiri suelta una carcajada, —¿Crees que te vamos a traicionar?

-Sé que tú no, pero debía darte el mismo trato que los demás.

El rostro de Kisame se sorprende, —¿Estás atacando a los otros?

-¿Tanto te molesta?

Vuelve a sonreír, —Para nada, pero no todos se lo van a tomar con humor.

-No importa, ahora que comencemos la cacería, no toleraré ningún conflicto por insubordinación. —Pain explica cuando deja claro que no piensa pelearle más.

Kisame asiente y mira alrededor, —Buscaré algo de comer.

Lo ve irse tranquilamente como si no acabara de pasar seis días gastando energía, por eso, además de ser el miembro más leal, Pain supo que no tenía sentido pelear con Kisame. Ahora pone atención a las batallas con los otros, que sí han resentido el impacto de esos días. Tal vez no necesariamente en sus niveles de energía como Kakuzu y Sasori, pero sí en su estado anímico que parece pronto a estallar por verse obligados a pelear apenas han terminado el trance.

Eso es justo lo que quería Pain, obligarlos a recordarse que no importa cuánto poder puedan acumular o cuántas técnicas prohibidas manejen, siempre habrá alguien por encima de ellos, y esa persona es el Líder de su organización.

Al primero que detiene es al Camino Preta antes de que Kakuzu se obligue a recurrir a sus corazones separados, le dice que es momento de regresar y se aleja dejando al contador furioso.

Luego es Sasori, como Kisame, sabe que no le traicionará pero ha oído que tiene lazos de los que no habla y su esporádica comunicación con Orochimaru le hace dudar. Cuando el Camino Asura oculta todas sus almas se dirige al marionetista con la voz de Pain que siempre ha oído. —Con eso es suficiente, es momento de que regreses para acabar la reunión.

Deidara jadea profundamente, por cada invocación del Camino Animal él ha hecho una creación propia que no ha dado el resultado que espera. Entiende que el rubio no es devoto de la organización, que guarda cierto rencor y eso es lo que lo obliga a ensañarse con él, no podría tolerar que por un mero capricho deje la organización a esas alturas. Finalmente las invocaciones desaparecen y con ellas el Camino Animal después de decirle que es momento de reunirse, dejándolo a punto de estallar como sus esculturas.

Sabe de la notable inteligencia de Itachi, pero se pregunta si la precaución que ha mostrado alejándose del Camino Naraka no será también debilidad. Sus ataques con kunai son implacables, pero a pesar de haber entendido que no surten gran efecto en el otro, no se ha atrevido a confrontarle directamente ni hacer uso de su sharingan evolucionado. Sabe que debe estar exhausto y quiere forzarlo al límite para probar que no hay nada especial en él.

Pero Itachi se detiene y levanta una mano, —Lo que sea que quieras probar, dilo y responderé. Si quisieras acabarme, lo habrías demostrado desde el principio.

El Camino Naraka sonríe, —Madara me advirtió de ti, es todo, es momento de regresar.

Todo lo que puede decir de Hidan, es que es una fortuna que no lo puedan matar de un modo más efectivo que arrancándole el alma (que por cierto sí tiene) y que es bueno que no sea una habilidad muy común. No termina de quitársela, simplemente se distancia cuando el religioso se recupera y vuelve a empuñar su arma, que es lo único que ha hecho. Sin Kakuzu es un poco inútil.

-Regresa inmediatamente, esperamos por ti.

Los Caminos se han alejado y los dirige a un único punto donde vuelan en la invocación del Camino Animal hacia donde esperan Konan y Nagato. Ella está indignada y ha salido, regresa hasta que todos los Caminos están ahí, en silencio y al lado del Camino Deva, contempla como ubican a Nagato sobre la gran ave que los ha llevado. No deja de verlo hasta que está bien sujeto y listo para irse.

Pain, ahí finalmente, los Caminos y Nagato. La representación del poder del dueño del rinnegan en toda su expresión, crueldad y potencial. Entonces él la mira y sonríe, —Espero por ti en casa.

-Tan pronto acabemos con esto. —Konan responde y retrocede para que el ave levante el vuelo.

El Camino Deva se queda a su lado, y pone una mano sobre su hombro. —Estamos por acabar, si quieres descansar ellos tardarán al menos medio día más.

Siente la tibieza de la mano de la kunoichi sobre la fría de Yahiko, y Nagato voltea hacia atrás donde no puede verlos con sus propios ojos ya, pero sí a través de los de Yahiko. Jiraiya decía que con ese gran poder tenía una gran responsabilidad, pero nunca le explicó que también tenía que hacer más sacrificios todavía. Ha perdido tanto y ganado tan poco comparado con lo que espera, que a veces quiere rendirse. Pero ver el cadáver de su amigo le impulsa a no hacerlo, le hizo una promesa.

Konan se retira y lo deja, para cuando lleguen los demás es mejor mantener el cuerpo de Nagato y el resto de los Caminos tan lejos como sea posible, sin levantar sospechas de nada ahora que ha demostrado su poder y posición.

El cuerpo de Yahiko, la voluntad de Nagato y el hombre que es llamado Pain toma asiento y mira de nuevo al cielo, no hay nubes, no hay lluvia, aún no hay sol. Contempla las estrellas sin ningún gesto o emoción, el precio que hay que pagar por el poder de realizar los sueños.

...

Acabado está, disculpas la tardanza pero es un caos que si es con un nombre, que un Camino que otro... sin embargo, me gustó repasar la historia de Nagato. Que historias tan dramáticas se inventa el autor, pero da buen material para que los fans hagamos algo más.

Mis agradecimientos por las lecturas/comentarios. Ya mero acabo! :)

Nos leemos!


	11. Identidad

****El '_él_' en cursivas para diferenciar entre Madara/Tobi/nadie y cualquier otro personaje.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**11. Identidad**

No necesita estar ahí o enviar a Zetsu para saber que ahora que los Caminos se han confrontado a cada uno de los miembros, Nagato los ha reunido y han partido de regreso a Amegakure, dejando sólo al Camino Deva y Konan a esperar por la llegada de los demás.

Es momento de hacer su movimiento, hay dos personas que tiene que ver y debe hacerlo antes de que se reúnan de nuevo. Antes de que sepan de su existencia.

El primero y más fácil, Kisame. Que al parecer no tiene ninguna prisa por llegar con los demás, se entretiene caminando sobre el agua del río crecido y violento, evadiendo troncos y demás escombros que la corriente lleva.

Lo aborda cuando ha llegado a la orilla, el ninja de Kiri lleva su mano a la espada cuando percibe la presencia inesperada, —¿Crees que puedes atacarme? —le escucha bufar con una enorme sonrisa, —¿quién eres y qué quieres?

_Él_ también sonríe, —Tu compañero te ha cambiado, eh Kisame, en otros tiempos primero atacabas y después preguntabas. —Responde sin salir a la luz, sabe que no necesita hacerlo para que el ninja de Kiri lo reconozca.

Le satisface ver que la sonrisa de Kisame se amplia, —Lo sabía, sabía que no me habías engañado. ¿Ahora qué? vamos por esas bestias ¿y después?

-Tenemos todo listo para crear el mundo perfecto que buscamos.

Kisame ya no se ve tan entusiasmado con esas palabras como la primera vez que las escuchó, lo ve limitarse a asentir y bajar su espada. —Sí, eso me lo dijiste la otra vez, pero de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo.

-Es cierto, —admite tratando de simpatizar con él, no es tiempo para que el miembro más leal empiece a generar sus dudas, —pero para algo grande hay que esperar, ¿no crees?

Kisame desaparece su sonrisa y mira a otro lado, —El Líder nos ha dicho que encontraremos todas y las sellaremos, eso va a tardar mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Eso depende de lo hábiles que son para atraparlas, ya están localizadas, pero lo difícil es capturarlas, especialmente si están resguardadas por una aldea. No intentes apurar las cosas, deben seguir como hasta ahora, nadie debe darse cuenta de nuestras verdaderas intenciones.

Kisame lo mira de reojo mientras toma su espada, por un momento cree que se tornará agresivo pero sólo la coloca a su espalda, —Hablas como si tú también lo estuvieras haciendo, pero sabemos que no, si no fuera porque sé que has hecho todo lo que has hecho, creería que eres un líder como los kages. Usando a los subordinados como simples piezas de shogi.

Maldito Itachi, ha contagiado a Kisame con sus cavilaciones y cuestionamientos sobre el poder, no quiere profundizar en el tema, —He combatido a los que han hecho eso, ¿no sería hipócrita que lo hiciera? Recuerda que éste es el camino.

Se desvanece sin que Kisame trate de decirle algo más, va en búsqueda de su lejano familiar. Vio al ninja de Kiri para reafirmar su compromiso, pero ahora tiene que encontrarse con Itachi para que no lo arruine.

No es novedad para _él_ que Itachi no le tiene confianza, y que ha permanecido pasivamente en la organización porque es modo de control sobre la misma contra los ataques a Konoha, un idealista con un perfecto control de la situación. Pero _él_ está más adelante, más allá de lo que el muchacho piensa.

Por tres ocasiones trata de materializarse para ser encontrado por un kunai dirigido en su dirección, la cuarta finalmente lo consigue gracias al uso de su velocidad máxima. —¿Ésa es la bienvenida que das a tus mayores?

-¿Qué es? —Itachi pregunta, se ha detenido a descansar un momento en su camino de regreso.

_Él_ sonríe y entrecierra un ojo, aunque le da la espalda puede sentir la energía particular del sharingan vibrando en los ojos del más chico, —Buen trabajo, ya te has dado una idea de lo que cuesta sellar a los bijuus.

-Ya lo tenía contemplado, ¿qué es? —insiste, claro que le urge que se explique y se vaya.

_Él_ siente desprecio y diversión por igual, hay muy pocas personas con las que tiene contacto en el mundo, y aunque todas creen que es una persona que no es, aún así lo toman con precaución y desconfianza. ¿Cómo culparlos? La leyenda que decidió personificar fue un buen ejemplo del juego traicionero.

Decide que no alargará ese encuentro, —Vengo a hacerte una advertencia, hoy me presentaré delante de ustedes pero bajo un disfraz, no harás nada que amenace mi identidad encubierta. Sólo Pain, Konan, Zetsu y tú saben de mí, los demás deben seguir tan ignorantes en eso como ahora.

El otro asiente y se pone de pie, lo escucha exhalar por la nariz como si fuera una risa, —¿De qué otro modo si no con un disfraz? —lo mira un poco, —no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de develar tu verdadera identidad. Es mejor para todos si no se sabe de tí.

_Él_ asiente y permanece un momento mientras lo ve marcharse, sabe que Itachi no ha bajado su guardia, y sonríe mientras se desvanece. Comprende también que lo desprecia como a ninguna otra persona (quizá sólo menos que a Danzo), y que cree tener ventaja porque _él_ necesita de Itachi, admite que le ha sorprendido por la forma de dirigir su actividad en la organización, pero _él_ sigue llevando la batuta en todo el escenario.

Hace un alto en búsqueda de Zetsu que pueda informarle del movimiento de los demás, faltan horas para el amanecer y para la velocidad promedio de los demás, se reunirán hasta el día siguiente, sabe que si Zetsu es lo suficientemente rápido, podrá dar un vistazo a todos. Piensa de nuevo en sí vale la pena o no, él se ha encargado de elegir cada uno de los miembros que creen han llegado por casualidad a Akatsuki, pero le gustaría tener un encuentro directo con ellos, por primera vez en el caso de algunos.

Zetsu aparece después y mirándolo con cierta desaprobación, —Deberías ser más considerado, estábamos muy lejos cuando escuchamos tu llamado. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás siguiendo a cada uno? Quiero verlos de cerca.

Zetsu entre cierra los ojos, —¿Podemos saber la razón? Es extraño que te interese.

-Curiosidad, simple y llana curiosidad, han sido años desde la última vez que vi de cerca a Kakuzu o Sasori. Y me gustaría saber qué clase de gente son los últimos dos.

_-Ya viste a Kisame e Itachi, debemos suponer. _—La parte negra asume.

_Él_ asiente sin ocultar su respuesta, —Ya, tenía que advertir a Itachi y Kisame tenía que saber que sigo por ahí. No sé hasta cuando se vuelva a unir toda la organización.

-¿_Aún estás aferrado en estar tan cerca_?

-Nah, pero quiero dejar bien claro a Pain, Konan e Itachi que ya no me mantendré tan alejado, cuando llegue el momento de que verdad tome mi lugar, no sea un extraño para ellos.

Zetsu no se ve satisfecho, —Ninguno en la organización puede decir que conoce a otro a pesar de los años.

-Eso lo dices porque te gusta perder el tiempo pensando en esas cosas, a mí no me interesa la gente en sí, si no lo que puede hacer. —Explica acomodando su máscara.

Zetsu lo contempla un momento, —¿Qué? ¿extrañas tu cabello largo? Ayudaba con la caracterización, —sonríe un poco, —conseguiste engañar a Itachi con eso.

-Tal vez, —_él_ contesta desinteresadamente, —pero tenerlo corto sirve mejor para mis presentes objetivos. No quiero que me confundan con alguien que en este momento no soy.

-¿No eres o no pretendes ser? —Zetsu pregunta tranquilamente.

Siente una molestia repentina pero sabe que Zetsu es tan bueno con la empatía como Hidan con la cortesía, así que la aleja y asiente, —Para gente como tú y yo, que somos el producto del cambio de épocas y buscamos cambiar ésta, no importa eso

El ninja de doble personalidad mueve la cabeza, _él_ sabe que no entiende mucho de eso así que no insiste. Pasa una mano sobre el cabello corto, hace muchos, muchos años que dejó de llevarlo largo, y no sabe si le gusta, no tiene tiempo para esas tonterías.

-¿A quién verás primero? —Zetsu pregunta aburrido.

-Primero a los nuevos, después a los más viejos, así que supongo que ese es Hidan, ¿están muy lejos?

-Sí, pero eso jamás ha sido algún detalle que te moleste… Tobi, ¿verdad?

Asiente entusiasmado, —Un bonito juego de letras, vamos entonces con ese religioso que casi estoy seguro me caerá muy bien. Me gusta su humor.

Zetsu se limita a menear la cabeza y se escabulle en el piso, _él_ ha pasado mucho tiempo afinando su percepción del chakra del shinobi espía. Así que no importa cuán lejos esté, él sabrá siempre a dónde debe ir para encontrarlo. Así que es sólo un parpadeo el que lo lleva a donde el clon de Zetsu espera al lado de un camino donde Hidan debe pasar pronto.

Se sienta a esperar, quiere saber cómo saldrá su representación esta vez, es casi el opuesto perfecto del Madara que todos conocieron y en quien basó su propia definición de personalidad, este Tobi es muy distinto y servirá para pasar el tiempo.

-¿Akatsuki? ¿eres de Akatsuki? —empieza a hablar con ese tono tan infantil que le sale sin problema.

Hidan toma su guadaña y la agita delante de él, —¿Quién carajos se supone que eres y qué quieres? Vete al diablo y quítate de mi camino.

Se sorprende que no sea tan violento como Zetsu le cuenta, que no se lanza a matar de inmediato, —¡Quiero saber si eres de Akatsuki! ¿sí lo eres verdad? Quiero ser uno como ustedes, ¿cómo entro, cómo entro? —empieza a hablar aprisa siguiendo a Hidan.

-Lárgate cabrón que no estoy de humor, vete al diablo si no quieres que te mate. ¡Largo!

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico y no dará problemas, él quiere ser un ninja misterioso y oscuro como los de Akatsuki.

Hidan extiende su guadaña con la clara intención de atravesarlo en su cuerpo, —¿Dónde oíste de eso? —ve claramente la molestia desaparecer por un momento cuando nota que su arma no causó ningún daño. —¡Ah, da igual! El gran Jashin me condenaría si le ofrendo algo tan poca cosa como tú.

Hidan camina ignorándolo, _él_ deja de seguirlo después de un rato de seguir hablando y no obtener ninguna otra respuesta. Así que ése era Hidan de Yugake, es un idiota pero le agrada que no sacó información de la organización que debe ser mantenida tan secreta como es posible. Satisfecho, busca la siguiente ubicación, la del explosivo ninja de Iwagakure.

Lo encuentra en un campo abierto perdiendo el tiempo con explosiones como si no lo hubieran convocado ya. Decide ponerlo en movimiento para ver qué clase de reacción tiene. Se materializa unos metros detrás de él, tratando de medir su grado de percepción. Quizá es uno de esos artistas endiosados con su actividad y que se olvidan por completo de todo lo demás.

Estalla una escultura que no está muy lejos de él y aplaude animado. —¡Eso fue fantástico! ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez?

Deidara se gira y le lanza pequeñas arañas hechas de ese mismo extraño material, —¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Tobi y quiero ser miembro de Akatsuki! ¿tú puedes decirme cómo puedo entrar? —agita una mano mientras evade los insectos.

Nota de inmediato que Deidara lo toma como alguien inofensivo y baja su guardia, grave error si quisiera atacarlo.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? No sé de qué estás hablando, así que lárgate, estoy ocupado.

-Creo que eso fue bonito, ¿puedes hacer una escultura de mí? me vería muy bien si hubiera una linda chica conmigo, ¿puedes hacer eso? ¿puedes?

Deidara hace un gesto harto, —Déjame en paz si no quieres que te haga estallar, no tengo ni idea de lo que preguntas, a mí nadie me preguntó si quería entrar.

-¿Entonces yo también puedo entrar?

-¡Qué no lo sé! —el rubio grita con fuerza mientras una lluvia de los mismos insectos cae.

Que humor, se desvanece entre el humo de las primeras explosiones antes de que tenga que mostrar algo más de sus habilidades. Reaparece en un puente de piedra, por la ubicación de Zetsu ahora debe encontrarse pronto a Sasori.

El marionetista es un viejo conocido de Akatsuki, llegó poco después del cambio en la organización tras la muerte de Yahiko, pero _él_ ha sabido de Sasori por muchos años, incluso lo vio combatir mucho antes de ser miembro. _Él_ ha movido piezas para que todos los miembros llegaran a Akatsuki, y sabe que no se equivocó al elegir al ninja de Sunagakure.

Se gira cuando el pelirrojo se está acercando, permanece sentado sobre la pared del puente agitando las piernas mientras silba una tonadita alegre, pensando en cómo se acercará a él pero con la mente bien atenta por si lo ataca sin ninguna provocación. Pero la marioneta que le sirve de protección pasa cerca de _él,_ a su lado y más adelante sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Detiene su silbido y gira la cabeza siguiendo a Hiruko que con la cabeza cubierta, da la impresión de un cansado viajero. Decide iniciar la conversación porque no conseguirá nada de ningún otro modo, —Oye, oye. —grita agitando su mano.

Sasori se gira y lo contempla sin respuesta, la cola se agita pero no parece muy interesado, después de mirarlo unos momentos sigue su camino sin mostrar más interés.

-Eres de Akatsuki y quiero ser miembro, ¿cómo entro?

No espera una pequeña risa de sorna, —¿Tú quieres ser parte de Akatsuki? Tonto, debes saber que es más fácil que te maten intentándolo a que pases siquiera la primera prueba.

-Pero Tobi es un buen chico, —esta frasecita va a hacerla clásica aunque harte a los demás, — y soy muy fuerte, ¿quieres ver mis técnicas?

Sasori ha perdido el interés de nuevo, no le insiste porque a diferencia de Deidara y Hidan, el pelirrojo tiene un poder de deducción increíble y cualquier cosa que pueda atraer atenciones a su persona tan pronto es poco factible.

Mira el cielo, no puede creer que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, supone que debe culpar a su velocidad. Mueve el labio superior en un leve gesto de desagrado cuando recuerda a la única persona que le ha dado suficientes problemas en ese aspecto, Minato Namikaze… pero sonríe al pensar que ya no estará ahí para defender a su vástago cuando vaya a adueñarse del demonio yaciendo en su interior.

-Pero tenemos a Itachi, claro. —Se dice no pudiendo olvidar el trato-amenaza-promesa del otro Uchiha de no acercarse a Konoha.

Conociéndolo, sabe que si intenta tomar al Kyuubi aunque esté lejos de Komoha, Itachi buscará el modo de detener la acción. Maldito muchacho, como decía, ha sabido moverse en la organización.

Se quita esas ideas, ha llegado al punto de paso de Kakuzu. O al menos donde Zetsu le dijo, es imposible que el otro ninja le haya engañado pero ha pasado un largo rato sin vistas del contador. Entonces recuerda dónde fue que se llevó a cabo la pelea entre el Camino Preta, y conectando puntos entra al pueblo que está cerca.

Lo encuentra hablando con un hombre mientras le entrega un fajo de billetes, y espera a que acabe su conversación. Ese hombre tiene toda clase de negocios en donde hace funcionar el dinero de Akatsuki para que no acumule polvo. Es una adición valiosa, porque no sabe quién sabría tanto de números y cuestiones monetarias como él, la organización requiere una gran cantidad de dinero y sin Kakuzu, seguramente todo lo que ganan iría a parar a la basura sin tener quien pueda administrarlo. Espera pacientemente, claro, la paciencia no es difícil para él que lleva años, muchos años esperando por su momento.

Algo pasa, sabe que Kakuzu arremeterá contra él pero no se aleja, Kakuzu es más o menos como Sasori, a cualquiera que es más hábil de lo que su percepción le dice, le muestra un interés insistente. Así que se permite ser tomado por el cuello por la mano del contador que se ha extendido desde su lugar.

Kakuzu lo pega contra la pared mientras le confronta, —¿Qué pretendes? Lárgate si no quieres problemas.

Levanta las manos y pone un tono alegre, —No quiero pelear, quiero saber si tú puedes decirme cómo puedo entrar a Akatsuki.

Lo suelta y se acerca, —¿Qué sabes de Akatsuki? —pregunta Kakuzu con sospecha.

-Quiero ser un ninja poderoso como los de su organización, ¡Tobi es poderoso!

_Él _asume que Kakuzu no ha entendido que no habrá más movimientos de miembros en la organización desde que Hidan llegó y es imposible que lo mate, o quizá que guarda esperanzas que lo emparejen con alguien más, porque después de mirarlo unos momentos asiente y empieza a caminar. —Justo me dirijo a donde el Líder está, si quieres preguntar, vamos. Sólo cierra la boca y sigue caminando, no querrás que te mate antes de que él te escuche.

—Claro que sí, puedo quedarme callado, puedo caminar mucho y no decir una sola palabra, puedo cantar si nos aburrimos o contar cuentos. Soy muy bueno para eso, ¿quieres que te cuente uno que escuché en Suna? —Le está gustando esto de la personalidad infantil.

Pero al parecer a Kakuzu no, —No me interesa ni lo que sabes hacer, ni lo que te gusta hacer, ni la estúpida historia que hayas escuchado, así que cierra la boca o aquí termina tu camino a Akatsuki.

Así que ésta es la razón por la que tuvo que buscar tantos miembros para la organización, evidentemente es uno de los de peor humor y no piensa conocer sus límites. —Tobi guarda silencio.

Ha acabado de encontrarse con los miembros, no irá antes con Konan o Pain porque espera ver qué harán cuando lo vean llegar sin aviso. Saben bien que no deben delatarlo delante de los demás, es impráctico para todos.

Ellos que lo conocen bajo el nombre de Madara ahora lo encontrarán bajo el de Tobi, es la misma persona pero no es ninguno de ellos, ahora que el camino hacia el Ojo de la Luna está comenzado tiene que moverse con más cuidado que nunca, manipular sus piezas y estrategia, desde las sombras supervisará todo para que cumpla su objetivo y entonces, entonces ya no importe que no es ni Madara, ni Tobi, ni nadie más… que su identidad es tan poco significativa como los motivos de esa gente en Akatsuki, al final, lo que importa es alcanzar el mundo perfecto donde nada más sea trascendente.

**(ooo…**

_-Y tomo esto como viable sólo porque lo dices. —Itachi_ _preguntó sin ningún tono, pero la pregunta bastó para entender su incredulidad._

_-Es y será, así como tu Tsukuyumi, podré controlar el tiempo y espacio pero no solamente a una persona sino a todo el mundo. —Dijo señalando la luna. —Es el método ideal para buscar la paz que persigues._

_Si alguna vez pensó que vería al otro Uchiha hacer algo que no le hubiera visto hacer antes, debió ser ese momento porque el gesto indiferente de casi siempre mostró una pequeña mueca de burla. —Como digas entonces. _

_-Sigues sin creer lo que digo. _

_-Sigue sin ser de mi interés. —Rebatió Itachi._

_-Pero si aceptaste estar en Akatsuki fue porque harás todo lo que puedas por cumplir sus objetivos. Lo aceptaste cuando consentí tu ingreso. —_Él_ replicó con cierta severidad._

_El más chico asintió, —Sí, pero tu objetivo no es el de toda la organización, pero eso no importa, las órdenes han sido dadas y nos dirigimos a cumplirlas._

_-Puedo ver a través de tus mentiras, no eres tan buen farsante como crees. Pero también sé que harás lo que se te pida, me gusta tu compromiso, por eso te ofrecí el lugar._

_Sonrió al verlo tensarse por un momento tras el comentario mordaz pero Itachi lo aplacó y lo miró con su gesto neutro. _

_-Haré lo que tenga que hacer. _

_Miró su espalda mientras se alejaba, _él_ sabía que era lo bueno y lo malo con Itachi, aceptaba órdenes sin objetar pero podía torcer las acciones de modo que incumpliera algunas sin que pareciera insubordinado. Supo que trataría de detenerlo de un modo o de otro, pero aún había tiempo, mucho tiempo. Quizá el otro no viviera tanto._

_El Uchiha menor había salido de la habitación y ahora era turno de tener una palabra con Pain que esperaba por _él_ en otro cuarto anexo. Estaban en su escondite principal, no en Amegakure sino en aquel bosque de grandes huesos que era su favorito sin la molesta lluvia de Ame. _

_Había decidido que sería un poco más específico en cuanto a sus métodos y no únicamente en lo concerniente a sus objetivos. Pain necesitaba saber exactamente en qué iba a consistir el siguiente paso, no simplemente decirle que debían capturar las bestias que tanto tiempo les había llevado ubicar. _

_El cuerpo animado delante de él lo miró con los ojos penetrantes del rinnegan, asintió imperceptiblemente dándose cuenta de la buena decisión que fue haberle otorgado ese poder al chico. Tantos y tantos años después, todo estaba siguiendo el curso deseado, unos años más y sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, la razón de su mera existencia._

_-Escuché que se ordenará la cacería, Konan está interesada en saber si iremos nosotros también. —Pein preguntó sin contratiempos._

_¡Ah, la amistad! No importaba cuánta sangre hubiera en las manos de esos dos, Konan seguía preocupada de Nagato. —No, puedes decirle que esté tranquila, confío en las habilidades de los demás para este trabajo. Te necesito manteniendo a todos en orden y coordinando el proceso de sellado, todos se reunirán y les mostrarás cómo se lleva a cabo. Explicarás todo eso, por qué deben tener cuidado con los bijuus y por qué Akatsuki los necesita._

_-Pero sin decirles más allá de qué función tendrán en tu plan. _

_-No, —sonrió despectivo, tenía parecido con Itachi, —limítate a darles la idea de las poderosas armas que son, decirles que necesitamos ese poder para que nadie se atreva a enfrentarnos. Sabes lo demás. _

_Pain se puso de pie y salió sin responder, ni siquiera lo miró. La relación entre ellos era tensa y distante, ninguno confiaba en el otro pero Pain era un subordinado bastante fiable para saber que las órdenes serían dadas, las bestias buscadas y, en caso de ser capturadas, selladas. _

_-¿Sabes que tu antiguo maestro ha tomado al jinchuriki del Kyuubi como protegido? —preguntó interesado en saber su opinión._

_-Dejó de tener alumnos hace mucho tiempo según sé, es una persona a la que le gusta compartir su conocimiento, no ayudó mucho pero ya no es mi maestro. Eso fue en otro tiempo, cuando éramos otras personas. —Pain contestó sin emoción, como siempre, se detuvo un último momento por si había algo más que decir. _

_-¿También crees que las cosas cambian a la gente? —preguntó curioso, sólo con él solía tener esa clase de charlas, Itachi casi nunca estaba dispuesto, y Zetsu estaba más que negado. _

_Lo pensativo un momento, —Sí y no, pueden cambiar la forma en que se ve al mundo, en cómo se desarrolla en él, hasta en su forma de pensar; pero la esencia siempre es la misma, un nombre, una forma y un cuerpo, eso no cambia nunca._

_-Tú cambiaste tu nombre, —_él_ comentó tajante, —después de lo que pasó con Yahiko cambiaste tu nombre. _

_-No, no lo cambié, aún poseo mi cuerpo y mi nombre, sólo me hice de otro más. _

_Lo vio irse y quedó en silencio, sentado en medio de la oscuridad de su guarida. Se quitó la máscara y pasó su mano sobre sus ojos, el sharingan oculto vibró de inmediato en concordancia con el otro que siempre veía la luz, como si supiera que era su destino portar el rinnegan del hombre que acababa de salir. _

_Miró su rostro cansado en el agua que estaba por beber, las marcas en la piel y ese ojo tan expresivo. Colocó de nuevo la máscara, la había usado por tantos años que se sentía en desventaja sin ella. Ya no podría haber mucha gente viva que hubiera conocido a Madara y darse cuenta que los detalles en la cara no coincidían del todo, pero la máscara no sólo le servía para protegerse de los ojos inoportunos que buscaran su verdadera identidad... ¿identidad? ¿personalidad? ¡ja!_

_La máscara era una extensión de él, si había una verdadera cara que el mundo debía conocer de alguien... de _nadie_ como él, sin duda era esa máscara. _

_-¿Terminaste ya con ellos? —preguntó Zetsu apareciendo delante de él, —Itachi se ha ido, Pain espera por Konan, no debe estar muy lejos. —Lo miró un momento mientras se colocaba la máscara, —¿cómo es pasar tantos años sin ser realmente alguien y jugando tan bien la personalidad de alguien más?_

Él_ rió, —Dime tú, que fuiste creado, que tiene un nombre pero un propósito más que un sentido de existir. Células del ninja más poderoso fueron utilizadas para generarte, pero no posees ninguna clase de memoria de él, ni de sus ideales ni metas. ¿Puedes decir que somos diferentes?_

_La parte blanca hizo un gesto de hartazgo mientras que la negra hizo lo que pareció una mueca molesta, —_No lo sabemos, eres tú quien nos da las órdenes y por quien tenemos ese propósito, nos gusta la vida que tenemos_. _

_-Además, me cansa pensar en esas cosas. No sé, pregúntale a Itachi o Pain. —La parte negra completo y se escurrió en el piso después de terminar su frase._

_Quedó de nuevo a solas, las cosas serían lentas todavía pero la cacería y sellado sería sólo la fase penúltima de su verdadero plan. Una forma extendida del fin de la guerra que el otro Uchiha y Pain/Nagato querían. Sonrió, vaya sorpresa que les daría cuando comprendieran realmente el alcance de esa ambición._

**...ooo)**

Sigue su camino con Kakuzu, o siguiendo a Kakuzu, que es más adecuado para explicar su situación. El ninja de Taki se ha mantenido por horas caminando sin hacerle el menor de los casos y sin dar señal de detenerse. _Él_ no está cansado pero su nueva personalidad es diferente a la de Madara.

-Ahm, compañero Kakuzu, señor Kakuzu... —prueba de un modo o de otro, tiene que ser un ninja ingenuo e infantil, además técnicamente podría ser menor que Kakuzu. —¿Podemos descansar un poco? Cansado, estoy muy cansado, Tobi tiene que descansar y comer aunque un poquito, ¿podemos hacerlo?

-Yo sigo mi camino, tú quédate ahí si quieres. —Kakuzu espeta sin ninguna condescendencia.

-Pero Tobi quiere llegar con el Líder de Akatsuki, y el compañero Kakuzu prometió que me llevaría con él.

Siente de nuevo la mano alrededor de su cuello, esta vez el ninja de ojos verdes está cerca y le habla con tono amenazante, —No hice ninguna promesa, no tuerzas las palabras, te dije que te mataría sin problemas.

Asiente lentamente, está emocionado porque hace mucho tiempo que nadie se atreve a amenazarlo, —Lo entendí compañero Kakuzu, lo entendí bien, Tobi se comportará. Ni siquiera estoy cansado.

-Bien. —El ninja más alto lo suelta y sigue caminando.

No le queda de otra que seguirlo aunque esa jornada está siendo muy monótona, pero no se queja más. Cero conflictos, esa debe ser su regla principal por los siguientes meses o años, no creará problemas con ninguno de ellos, o al menos no lo suficientemente graves que le obliguen a defenderse en serio. Kakuzu ha mostrado ser mucho tan tolerante de lo que imaginó.

Percibe una presencia que es conocida, Kakuzu se ha detenido así que sabe que también la ha sentido y que igualmente la conoce. Se gira y camina unos pasos a un costado del camino, ahí hay un fuego y algo de carne que se asa.

-No sabía que también debíamos encontrarnos al regreso. —Kakuzu comenta al acercarse a Itachi que los mira sin un solo gesto.

-No, no que yo sepa, simplemente estoy descansando.

Se da cuenta que sonríe un poco al verlo, sabe que no faltará a su palabra. Toma eso como ventaja, —Compañero Kakuzu, ¿podemos descansar ahora?

-¿Ya cambiaste a Hidan? —Itachi pregunta señalándolo.

-Imposible, este tonto dice querer unirse a la organización, me sigue para ver qué palabra tiene el Líder de eso. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo? Será mejor tener a alguien como tú como compañía que a éste.

-Pero si Tobi se ha comportado, no ha dado más problemas.

-Sólo un par de horas, si quieres esperar o seguir tu camino.

Al final, termina pasando lo que resta de la noche con Itachi y Kakuzu, pero en el mismo silencio, si el contador es callado el otro lo es más ya lo sabe pero en esta nueva identidad que ha adquirido resulta extraño, se pregunta si no le hubiera gustado haber elegido ninjas más alegres para Akatsuki. Aunque sería algo complicado, los ninjas renegados no son populares por su buen humor, a nadie le hace gracia tener enemigos por todos lados.

Las primeras luces del amanecer se dejan ver y se ponen en camino, llega la mañana y casi el medio día cuando hacen otra escala. Itachi ha cazado de nuevo, prepara la carne en varas y espera, Kakuzu no lo hace, la consume en crudo sin perder tiempo.

-Toma un poco si tienes hambre. —El menor le explica señalando la fogata mientras come.

Sonríe bajo la máscara, hay que reconocerle que a pesar de mantener su palabra, Itachi sabe cómo complicarle las cosas. Kakuzu voltea expectante para ver que hace, —Muchas gracias Compañero Itachi, pero no tengo hambre.

-Come ya, ¿qué tienes que ocultar? —Kakuzu pregunta molesto.

Piensa un momento, —Nada, claro que nada, compañero Kakuzu. —Eso no lo había contemplado tan pronto, ¿cómo comer sin que los demás lo vean?  
>Mientras medita su situación, piensa en que es ridículo e interesante por igual, siendo ahora un ninja novato y con ansias de muchas cosas, comportándose como un tonto y riéndose de cualquier tontería. ¿Es así o serio como Madara? ¿sádico y cruel como quien atrajo el ataque del kyuubi a Konoha tantos años atrás?<p>

Para cuando ha hallado un modo, se da cuenta que ninguno de los otros le presta atención. Algo sorprendido toma una vara y mueve su máscara a un costado mientras come aprisa, después la regresa a su lugar y nadie le ha dado una sola mirada.

Así sigue la situación hasta que la noche cae, han hecho otras dos paradas. No se pregunta cómo es que Kakuzu no dice nada que Itachi quiera parar, cuando para con _él_, ni siquiera se molestó en considerarlo. Admite que le molesta que lo traten así, pero considerando que es una especie de camino de conocimiento lo acepta sin discusión, Itachi es miembro de Akatsuki y alguien que Kakuzu respeta, y viceversa pero _él, _Tobi es nadie en Akatsuki.

Sonríe ante lo bueno de la idea. Siempre ha sido nadie y alguien a la vez, pero en esencia es un papel en blanco o un punto negro.

Llegan cuando Deidara, Sasori y Kisame ya están. El escultor lo señala y frunce el ceño, —¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota aquí?

-Compañero Kakuzu me hizo el gran favor de traerme para conocer a su Líder, compañero Deidara fue malo y ni siquiera me dejó explicarle.

-¿Por qué lo trajeron? El Líder se molestará. —Sasori dice sin que denote que ya lo había visto, hasta se anima a pensar que ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando se encontró con él.

-Me siguió, si el Líder tiene algo que decir, que se lo diga a él, ¿dónde está Hidan? —el contador pregunta mirando alrededor.

-No lo sé, quizá se perdió. —Sasori contesta desinteresado.

-Me vendría bastante bien que así se quedara.

Ha escuchado muchas veces a Zetsu explicar sus observaciones de las dinámicas de relación entre los miembros, es la primera vez que lo contempla directamente y tiene que admitir que es algo entretenido aunque difícilmente le interesará tanto como al otro.

-¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Pain recién llegado con Konan.

Ella es la única expresiva pero lo disimula pronto, él sonríe de saber cómo es que van a lidiar con su aparición. Agita una mano y se acerca a los dos, —Tobi quiere unirse a la oscura Akatsuki, quiero ser un gran ninja como todos ustedes.

Ni los ojos ni el gesto de Pain cambian siquiera un poco, —En este momento no hay lugares disponibles, y no se entra a Akatsuki para ser fuerte, se ingresa porque eres fuerte.

Inclina la cabeza divertido, —¿Y si ese compañero Hidan no llega? ¿puede Tobi ser el nuevo compañero del compañero Kakuzu?

-Hidan llegará, él y Kakuzu ya tienen trabajo, no hay lugar en este momento. —Pain habla como si estuviera negociando con un chiquillo de tres años. —Iremos de regreso al poblado que dejamos, Zetsu esperará por Hidan.

Deidara crea sus aves y van a ese poblado donde le indicó a Pain que debía hacer su reunión, admite que ya no se parece mucho a cuando lo conoció porque buena parte del sitio está destruido. Ellos se dispersan, sigue al grupo de Kisame, Deidara y Kakuzu, los tres se sientan a cambiar comentarios del ataque de Pain a cada uno de ellos. Guarda silencio escuchando y contemplando, ninguno de los otros parece interesarse en que esté ahí.

Entiende algunos modos y formas de ser de esos hombres que son quienes son, con un nombre, una historia y una personalidad siempre definida, que quizá ha tenido cambios pero son la misma existencia.

-Eh, Itachi, ¿podrías encender un fuego? Empieza a hacer frío. —Kisame llama al Uchiha cuando va pasando por ahí.

Nota que Itachi lo ha visto y entrecierra los ojos, se acerca y echa una pequeña llama a la madera que ya ha reunido el dueño de Samehada. Después se da media vuelta alejándose de nuevo.

-No te quedas. —Kakuzu dice medio en pregunta medio afirmando. —Aunque entiendo, estar aquí es como estar en una guardería.

Deidara y Kisame lo miran con molestia, —Habla por ese tonto que tú trajiste, no nos compares con él.

-Crecí con un niño cerca, no es nuevo. —Itachi comenta y sigue caminando.

Kisame sonríe y después de un rato toma su espada que tiene clavada en el piso, —Iré a ver si Hidan aparece en el camino, o Sasori me dice algo, no pienso esperar mucho tiempo aquí.

Al poco rato Kakuzu se va, queda con Deidara y trata de hacer conversación. —Compañero Deidara, ¿por qué te uniste a Akatsuki?

El rubio se pone de pie indignado, —¡¿No te lo dije ya? Nadie me preguntó si quería estar o no.

-¿Y por qué no te has ido? —pregunta.

El rubio está por abrir la boca, pero la cierra mientras que las de sus manos se agitan y lo mira enrojecer, —Por que... porque... ¡vete al diablo!

Se aleja enfurecido, _él_ se queda contemplando el fuego. Un rato después llega Konan y se queda mirándolo desde el otro lado de la fogata, lo ve con severidad. —Kakuzu dice que te llamas Tobi, ¿qué pretendes ahora?

-Tobi quiere ser parte de Akatsuki, quiero ser un ninja poderoso...

-Guarda esas tonterías para los demás, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres. ¿Qué planeas? —pregunta en voz baja.

Agita una mano y con el tono infantil exclama, —Quiero ser parte de Akatsuki. —la baja y clava su ojo con el sharingan después cambia al otro tono serio y cargado de amenaza, —Tobi es un buen chico.

-Konan, vamos. No hay nada que discutir aquí. —La voz de Pain llega hasta ellos, siempre cerca de ella.

-Sí, ya voy. —La mujer le dice y se gira una última vez a el, le da una mirada de advertencia, —no importa si como Tobi o Madara, no le harás daño.

No le responde, y sigue en su sitio frente a la fogata hasta que el fuego se consume y se estira para que sus músculos reaccionen. Tiene hambre, es hora de buscar algo de comer, y empieza a caminar por el sitio a ver si alguien se digna a darle algo.

Repasa uno y otro de los sitios donde yacen los demás miembros, salvo Kisame, los demás se muestran hoscos con él, se queda un rato con el dueño de Samehada platicando y posteriormente sigue su camino, resignado a que no comerá.Termina por sentarse en las escaleras esperando que Hidan llegue, los equipos se separen y regrese a su espera de buenas noticias.

Itachi pasa a su lado y lo contempla con interés sin que le diga nada, su sharingan activado y todo su atención puesta en él.

-¿Qué pasa compañero Itachi? ¿Tobi no te agrada?

-¿Quién eres? —pregunta sin aclarar bien la intención de su cuestionamiento. Mira a otro lado y sigue caminando.

-Quien soy, ¿quién soy? —pregunta y suelta una risa.

¿Qué es tan importante de ser quien se es? En su opinión eso de tener una identidad, nombre, una personalidad e individualidad está sobrevalorado, es cierto que sirve para forjar una leyenda y que el nombre pase a la historia como lo harán todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, pero a él no le interesa quedar en la memoria de todos de ese modo.

No es ni Madara Uchiha ni Tobi, _él _lo va a hacer cuando esté por encima de todos, cuando su plan triunfe y el mundo sea uno solo, una mente y una sola identidad, entonces dejará de ser _nadie_ y finalmente reclamará su lugar como _alguien _a quien todo el mundo conozca.

* * *

><p>Tobi, Madara, nadie... quien sea, al menos ya sabemos que no es Madara el real, pero todavía hay ciertas cosas por aclarar. Como sea, aquí está pensando en que la 'identidad' pudiera ser algo de cierto conflicto para el hombre porque es ninguno de los que dice, él mismo se dice <em>nadie<em> y como hay que sacarle un poco más de personalidad. Supuse que aunque no le preocupe, quizá si le genere ciertas preguntas. Aunque al final, al hombre no le importa, eso quedó claro.

¡Listos todos los de la Akatsuki que conocimos al inicio de la segunda parte! No tocaré a Hebi, ni a Yahiko porque no queda cronológicamente, lo que me lleva a... que el siguiente, acabo este fic que salió como curiosidad.

De momento, mil gracias por las lectras/reviews. Nos leemos!


	12. Continuidad

**...**

************O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O************

**12. Continuidad**

El pueblo donde Akatsuki decidió hacer su base temporal yace en ruinas, el único edificio que permanece relativamente intacto es el salón principal. Todo lo demás muestra rastros de destrucción, alguna fisura en sus paredes o techo, el maravilloso piso de adoquín dorado delante del gran salón tiene parte de su estructura levantada y yaciendo lejos, sólo las pozas de agua, el orgullo del pueblo, permanecen intactas. Entre todo el lugar se ven ramas, piedras y escombros dispersos por causa de las explosiones.

Sin embargo todo está en silencio, como si la calma después de la tormenta hubiera llegado, el viento sopla tranquilo llevándose algunas hojas, las nubes en el cielo tapan de momentos la luna y el clima en general es fresco, no hay sonidos que delaten alguna presencia viva. No hay rastro de los habitantes, a menos que uno sea lo suficientemente curioso y siga el apenas perceptible olor a cadáver, entonces encontrará a todos los pobladores yaciendo en una hondonada no muy lejos, algunos están todavía clavados en algunas ramas altas, pero otros tantos están esparcidos en pedazos alrededor a causa de otra explosión.

Y a pesar de esa escena de muerte, calma y serenidad, sí hay vida en el poblado. Ocho presencias en la noche en espera de otras dos, una última se ha ido desde casi tres días atrás, y no regresará. Todas pacientemente esperando de seguir su violenta actividad.

…

Al parecer a ninguno le importa que esté por aquí, no esperaba ser recibido de un buen modo pero que resulte tan indiferente para ellos es extraño, esta gente son ninjas tan rechazados como yo me he hecho ser. Ninguno acepta ya un lugar en las aldeas, pero han hecho de Akatsuki su sitio de pertenencia, me pregunto si algún día reconocerán que sin la organización su existencia carece de sentido.

-Hidan ya llegó, debes decirle a Pain que ordene a Deidara ir por él. De otro modo, va a hacernos perder tiempo. —Zetsu aparece delante mío.

-Sí, sí.

El espía duda de mi tono,—¿Qué?

-Que iré a ver a Pain, espera aquí, no queremos que Konan se enfurezca de vernos los dos juntos, recuerda que me detestas tanto como los demás.

-¿Tanto como Itachi, o tanto como Deidara? —la parte blanca de Zetsu pregunta, parte porque quiere divertirse y otra parte porque hay algunas cosas que aún se le deben explicar, —creemos que hay un poco de diferencia, Itachi tratará de matarte con solo aparecerte delante de él y Deidara simplemente te ignorará a menos que realmente le hartes.

-Como el compañero Deidara, todavía no queremos matar a Itachi, ni a ninguno de los demás.

No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo pensar mis palabras, voy con Pain para solucionar esa situación. Ambos están en un pequeño salón anexo al principal. Ellos saben que me dirijo ahí desde muchos metros atrás así que no tiene caso llamar a la puerta. Lo primero que me recibe es la mirada desconfiada de Konan, pero no me altera en nada.

-Zetsu me dice que Hidan ha llegado al punto de reunión, envía a Deidara por él. Hay que acabar pronto por esto.

Pain asiente y sale sin verme siquiera, Konan se alista a seguirlo pero tiene que detenerse porque el otro se para, —¿Seguirás dejándote ver o esperarás?

-No hay lugar para Tobi en Akatsuki por el momento, —mi tono infantil contrasta con la mirada seria de Pain y la agresiva de Konan, —así que Tobi tendrá que buscar otras cosas en que entretenerse hasta que alguno de nuestros compañeros de Akatsuki desaparezca y pueda ser uno de ustedes.

Pain no dice nada más, mira a Konan y salen del salón. —Entonces no te veremos por un buen rato. —Ella comenta al alejarse.

Dejo el salón y voy en dirección opuesta a ellos dos, me detengo un momento para escuchar el contraste entre las voces dentro del gran salón y todo el silencio de afuera, todo muerto, como si cualquier ser vivo hubiera entendido que no deben permamecer cerca.

Cuando todo esto acabe, la vida será tan poco significativa como la muerte, no habrá sueños que alcanzar o terrores de los cuales huir. Todo será uno mismo donde no hay nada significativo.

No puedo esperar a que el día llegue, a Madara Uchiha le hubiera gustado verlo sin duda, supongo que a él le hubiera gustado ver hasta donde el poder Uchiha puede llegar. Quizá se hubiera enorgullecido, no, no lo supongo, lo sé, soy Madara Uchiha, soy Tobi y soy nadie.

Un destello rojo me obliga a mirar en esa dirección, un ave está ahí, claro, ese tonto de Itachi no confía en mí y envía una de sus aves para seguirme. Cree tener la situación en su control pero no entiende que sólo es una marioneta más en mi escenario.

Entro al gran salón, abro la puerta brevemente, Sasori, Kakuzu y Kisame están ahí, los tres miembros más antiguos, guardan silencio y me miran con molestia.

-Ya puede haber competencia para el loco de Hidan, Kakuzu. Quizá hasta prefieras llevarte a éste, no te culparía. -Kisame dice sonriendo.

-¿Se te perdió algo? -Sasori sisea su pregunta.

-Nada, nada compañero Sasori, sólo pasaba por aquí. -El tono infantil sale tan natural y creíble que es digno de estar orgulloso.

-Entonces lárgate. -Kakuzu gruñe sin mirarme.

-Claro, claro que Tobi se va, no quiere poner de mal humor al compañero Kakuzu que tan amable fue de traerme. -Balbuceo y salgo.

No me pasa por alto el ceño fruncido de Kakuzu y la sonrisa entretenida de Kisame. Ellos y Sasori son los más viejos y parece, los más recelosos de mi llegada. Quizá Zetsu no está equivocado en sus ideas, Akatsuki se ha convertido en la casa de cada uno de los miembros.

Pero morirán, unos u otros estará muertos para cuando mi momento llegue, ahora que se piensa así, quizá la muerte sí tenga más peso que la vida, aunque ellos estén muertos se habrán llevado cientos de vidas para ese momento.

Un mundo menos poblado, menos voluntades que someter. Una pena. Menos enemigos que combatir. Algo bueno. El mundo shinobi de aldeas indomables, quedará sometido finalmente. Demostraré el verdadero poder de los Uchiha, Itachi no se negará a reconocerme como uno de ellos, y cuando esté muerto, podré adueñarme de su estúpido hermano sin duda.

Entonces, entonces me conocerán.

…

Poco antes de encontrar a Deidara, Konan me pregunta si no prefiere que ella le diga la orden. Se lleva relativamente bien con él, ella jamás me explicó qué pasó en Ame esa ocasión en que salió en su búsqueda pero no necesitaba hacerlo, la pequeña sonrisa que le vi me dijo todo.

Como sea le digo que no, por un momento planteo la posibilidad de que mejor descanse pero me contengo. Ella no accederá sino hasta que haya despachado al escultor.

Al vernos llegar Deidara se pone de pie de inmediato y me mira con recelo, claro, no le hizo gracia que haya peleado con él. —Irás por Hidan, Zetsu me ha informado que está en el punto de reunión. —Le miró directo a los ojos, noto de inmediato su furia mal reprimida y sus granas de gritar, el modo en que sus lenguas se mueven. No pienso darle tiempo de contradecirme. —Deberás irte ya, no podemos perder más tiempo. —Digo terminantemente, —Ni tú ni nadie más quiere pasar un segundo más aquí.

Deidara aleja la mirada y hace una mueca, —Sí, sí, sí, —se aleja dando largos pasos.

Quizá soy el Líder, he reafirmado mi lugar, ellos me deben respeto y obediencia, pero también son personas volátiles y traicioneras por naturaleza. Akatsuki es un lugar donde pareciera que todos son iguales, y eso es parte de lo que mantiene unidos a todos. Parte de lo que ha permitido que sólo Orochimaru se haya ido.

-Ve, descansa un poco, pronto nos iremos a Ame. —Miro a Konan, ya no hay nada que pueda preocuparle, con Madara lejos ella se siente más tranquila.

Hay un movimiento en su cabeza que no es un asentimiento sino cansancio, no me replica otra cosa que un simple, —Llámame en cuanto lleguen.

Asiento y espero que ella entre al salón donde puede dormir, me voy cuando finalmente se ha quedado dormida. Necesito saber qué están haciendo los demás, es claro que del hilo de paciencia que por lo regular tienen, sólo quedan unas hebras y es imposible tolerar que se confronten después de haber avanzado tanto.

Abro la puerta y me confronto con silencio inmediato, hay tres miembros presentes, los tres más antiguos además de Konan y yo. Me miran con atención un momento, Kakuzu es el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿El idiota regresó ya? —pregunta desinteresadamente, separando la mirada del fuego que han hecho dentro.

-¿En verdad conseguiste que el rubio suicida fuera por él? —Kisame interrumpe con su voz teñida de sarcasmo. —Bueno, después de la paliza que le diste, no se atreverá a contradecirte por un buen tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardarán?

-Pocas horas, Deidara querrá acabar con eso cuanto antes, y Hidan lo presionará para que sea aún más pronto. —Respondo acercándome, ellos están más acostumbrados a mi presencia que los otros tres, pero no me pasa por alto que Sasori no me quita la mirada de encima.

-¿Ya decidiste mi propuesta? —Kakuzu pregunta sin perder tiempo, si está en sus manos, nunca le gusta hacerlo.

Lo miro sin gesto alguno, si Yahiko viviera, sé que no haría lo que estoy obligando a su cuerpo a hacer, si fuera completamente Nagato en este momento, tampoco lo haría, pero soy Pain, Líder de Akatsuki y tengo metas que cumplir. —Sí, había dicho ya que será apropiado que se sigan corriendo misiones extra además de la cacería, pero sólo aquellas que aporten lo suficiente y se dejarán de lado cuando haya avistamiento del bijuu que se busca. La prioridad es la captura.

Como esperaba, eso genera reacciones, Kakuzu asiente satisfecho mientras que Sasori mira a otro lado con hartazgo, y Kisame, Kisame sonríe solamente, seguro que si hay misiones o no, no le importa mucho, no entiendo mucho de sus motivos pero sé que él seguirá adelante con cualquier cosa que se le ordene.

Todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, y una vida larga y llena de satisfacciones evidentemente no es una de ellas. Yo y los demás miembros de Akatsuki buscamos cosas distintas, pero tenemos un camino común y por eso es que seguimos aquí. Sé que no era lo que Yahiko quería de la organización que creó, que Konan no está contenta y que en cambio, Madara está encantado con lo que se ha convertido, pero tengo la firme intención de no permitir que Madara termine de corromperla, cuando llegue el momento, la paz que buscó será de modo distinto a la que el viejo Uchiha busca. Ya hemos sido demasiado dañados por otros como para permitir que nos dañen más.

Como en Amegakure, es necesario un baño de sangre para limpiar la suciedad. Así será con el mundo una vez que consigamos los bijuus. Que el mundo conozca el dolor para que después aprenda a valorar su ausencia.

No les molesta que me quede con ellos, hablan ocasionalmente y hacen preguntas de cómo haremos las cosas a partir de ese momento. No puedo decirles mucho, la mayor parte de lo que se decida dependerá de cómo se sucedan los hechos, sabemos que será complicado.

_Pain,_ lo que soy, lo que hago y lo que me mueve, lo que quiero expandir por el mundo, y que Konan me niega como tal. Pero es lo que necesito ser para que no vuelva a suceder. Akatsuki doblará a los poderosos y demostrará que la muerte y el dolor, son los verdaderos regidores del mundo.

El silencio llega de nuevo, —Confío que se harán cargo que los demás no lo arruinarán.

-Habla por Hidan y Deidara, —Kisame exclama con su sonrisa, —dudo que Itachi eche a perder las cosas.

Sonrío, hay ciertas cosas que parece desconocen unos de otros, si hay de quien creo que cause un conflicto que sea en verdad serio, es Uchiha. —Sólo mantengan los ojos abiertos y no pierdan de vista la misión real. —Finalizo serenamente, pronto llegarán Deidara y Hidan, el camino de dolor que pretendo para el mundo, pronto comenzará a ser caminado de nuevo.

…

Me detengo en la puerta al escuchar las palabras de Pain, no sé mucho de lo que habla con Madara, pero sé que su conocimiento de la naturaleza humana es de cuidado. Quizá me conoce de otro modo que ninguno de los demás aquí, con la excepción de Kisame, y por lo visto Konan. Quizá he sido tan descuidado que ha conseguido ver algo debajo de mis mentiras.

'_No, no echaré nada a perder, mientras se mantengan lejos de Konoha no haré nada por obstruir su camino, ¿no he sido lo suficientemente leal todos estos años?_' me gustaría gritar tras quemar la puerta con Amaterasu. Pero no pasará, hasta sonrío de pensar responder de ese modo, nada de eso pasará.

Decido que prefiero esperar afuera, estoy agotado de estar con todos por tanto tiempo. Hace ya tantos años que no convivo durante tantos días, con otra gente que conozco que no sea Kisame. La tensión de saber que Deidara puede atacar en cualquier momento, que alguno de los otros puede decidir querer probar cómo es pelear con el asesino del clan Uchiha, es extenuante. Mi sueño ya de por sí ha sido malo desde siempre, como para que ahora, sea un éxito si consigo dormir intermitentemente algunos momentos.

Patético, diría Madara, que con tantos años y... tantas cosas, no encuentre paz mental, serenidad y aún me moleste la consciencia. Claro que no. Ni siquiera en Konoha tenía algo de eso, y tras _ese_ momento, mucho menos que nunca.

Levanto uno de los trozos de las esculturas de Deidara, parece la cabeza de un animal. Me siento al ver que hay otros cerca, puedo permitirme un poco de relajación, Madara se ha ido, Deidara no regresará pronto, los cuatro están dentro, Konan debe estar dormida, Orochimaru no regresará, Zetsu ya no me sigue como sombra esperando que traicione a Akatsuki...

Miro los ocho pedazos, esta escultura no estalló, sino que su creador la desechó rompiéndola simplemente. Me animo a tratar de unirla, es una clase de ave, tiene las alas extendidas y está en una posición de ataque. No me toma mucho tiempo, pero las piezas no coinciden del todo. Aunque originalmente eran una misma pieza, han sufrido un cambio muy grande y jamás se volverán a ser el mismo elemento que fueron originalmente.

Como yo, me pregunto si Sasuke sería capaz de reconocer a su hermano aún bajo la ropa de Akatsuki y la banda marcada de Konoha... me pregunto si mi hermano aún se ríe como antes y se arma de ingenua ferocidad ante cualquier reto.

Sonrío.

Que estupidez, Sasuke aún me reconocería, pero seguramente ya no me ve como su hermano mayor, las dudas que tuvo en ese encuentro con Jiraiya y Naruto, se deben haber desvanecido ahora que está con Orochimaru. ¿Cómo será su entrenamiento? ¿podrá finalmente ser capaz de reunir el odio y el poder que necesito?

Miro el ave, luego el cielo, la luna comienza a disminuir, unas semanas más y será nueva, que molestia. Levanto nuevamente la escultura a la altura de mis ojos.

-¿También te interesa eso de la escultura? —Kisame me dice, —si se lo dices al rubio podrían encontrar algo de que hablar.

Sonrío ante sus palabras, adiós tranquilidad, de nuevo la máscara arriba. Me giro a él mientras suelto el ave que traté de reconstruir. —Nada de eso.

Él entra y decido que es momento de ingresar, hace frío afuera, he notado con preocupación que el frío tiende a hacer que los accesos de tos y el dolor sean más intensos. Y he acabado la medicina.

-¿Es cierto que el jinchuriki de Konoha es un chiquillo como el de Suna? —Sasori pregunta apenas he tomado lugar. —Entonces será fácil tomar control de esos dos.

Lo miro un momento, asiento pero no explico más, —Sus aldeas los protegen bien.

-Pero tú entraste directo a Konoha sin que se dieran cuenta. —El de Suna rebate.

-Sí, pero no conseguimos nada. —Kisame interviene llevando la conversación a un mejor sitio.

-Por eso los atraparemos lejos de sus aldeas, y el kyuubi será el último. —Pain explica viéndome por un momento sabiendo de mis condiciones para con la aldea.

Suna, Iwa, Kumo, más de una aldea padecerá cuando esta cacería comience, ninjas y civiles morirán, no sé que será de todo cuando estén reunidos los nueve. Seguramente ni siquiera estaré vivo para entonces. Pero Konoha estará a salvo, preparada como siempre, Sasuke estará ahí para defenderle... y aún si no, Shisui se encargará de eso.

Sonrío y sopló un poco más de fuego.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? —pregunta Kakuzu.

Como ya es común, mantengo mi silencio, solo eso tendrán de respuesta. Mi mundo, mi mente, porque no me importa otra cosa que terminar las cosas que tuve que comenzar. Lo demás, lo demás poco importa ya.

…

-¿No puede ir esta porquería más rápido? El Gran Jashin dispondría de medios más rápidos si se lo pidiera. —Digo a Deidara mientras me acercó a la cabeza de su ave donde Deidara está sentado.

-¿Por qué entonces no te lanzas y dejas que tu dios te lleve más rápido? No estoy aquí por gusto. —El rubio me grita por enésima vez, cabrón maldito.

-¿Tengo yo la culpa que ese infeliz del líder me haya atacado y me hiciera perder el camino? —le devuelvo gritando, si vamos a competir por quién tiene menos paciencia, apuesto a que puedo ganar.

Gruñe y me da la espalda. —Nos atacó a todos, pero fuiste el único idiota que no regresó a tiempo. Eres el único que falta, da gracias que de verdad me quiero largar ya, que si no, me importaría muy poco dónde estuvieras.

-Pendejo.

-Idiota.

Damos por terminada la pelea, voy y me siento en la parte trasera, al menos esto va más rápido que si tuviera que ir a pie. Aspiro con profundidad mientras me dispongo a relajar la mente, desde el ataque del líder no he tenido el tiempo para rezar. Eso es intolerable.

Cierro los ojos, coloco mis manos a los costados y aspiro nuevamente.

Jashin poderoso, que tu brazo guíe mi camino, que tu mano sujete mi arma y que tu voluntad me de fuerza, que tu obra se extienda y permite que todos se vean beneficiados por tu infinita sabiduría. Sé que son unos blasfemos infames, pero sabes tan bien como yo que esa gente son los mejores encomendados a esparcir tu dictado de muerte. Sabes que he hecho todo lo que he podido para introducirlos en tu culto, pero la mente del necio es casi imposible de doblegar. Perdónalos por su ignorancia y ofensa, pero por favor, acepta cada uno de sus muertos en mi nombre.

Fuiste tú quien me guió hasta aquí, si no fuera por tí estaría aún en esa estúpida aldea sin tener un sentido en mi vida. Tú me lo diste, y esta organización me dio un camino.

-Sujétate, una turbulencia. —Escucho a Deidara decir y antes de que pueda comprender las palabras. Su estúpida ave se gira y por poco caigo en más de una ocasión.

-¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? —grito al tope de mis pulmones, pero mi voz apenas es audible con el rugido de los vientos a nuestro alrededor.

Oh Jashin, doblega estos vientos traicioneros, una caída desde esta altura será insignificante para mí gracias a tu bendición, pero no puedo tolerar que quede herido por esto. Tú sabes que tengo mucho que hacer todavía, fui encomendado por tí.

-Ya pasó, casi llegamos, sí. —El rubio explica.

-Debes ser bueno con las explosiones, porque guiando tu obra eres un asco.

-¿En serio? —él sonríe y hace que su ave de un giro que por poco me hace de nuevo caer.

-¡Fíjate lo que haces cabrón! —le grito tanto como puedo, —da gracias que Jashin te ve con aprecio que si no, ya estarías muerto.

-Como si me importara lo que tu estúpido dios piensa de mí.

Sé que sus blasfemias poco significan para tí poderoso señor, y que esperas que un futuro cubra con su sangre tu nombre, pero aún no.

-Ya llegamos, al fin voy a dejar de ver tu odiosa cara. —Deidara me sisea cuando aterriza, —y bájate de una vez si no quieres que te haga estallar a ti también.

Apenas me he alejado unos pasos, el bastardo explota su ave haciendo que por poco pierda el piso. Antes de que pueda gritarle, Zetsu aparece delante nuestro, nos mira como si estuviera estudiándonos y habla para sí.

-Tardaron mucho, te dije que no llegarían pronto. Pudimos habernos ido ya. —Se escurre en el piso y nos guía a donde están los demás.

Gran Jashin, pido tu paciencia y comprensión, sé de tu intención que todos estos asesinos sean parte de tus huestes o sean ofrendados a tí, quizá algún día, en algún momento será. Pero no por ahora, después, después poco a poco iré enviando a cada uno. Deja que la muerte siga esparciéndose con ellos, al final, es lo que quieres, y por eso lo que quiero.

…

Hidan y Deidara nos siguen, sé que ya no necesito hacérselo saber a los demás, la explosión fue suficiente para anunciar su llegada. Mejor, estar viniendo de aquí a allá ya es agotador.

_Pero si es lo que hacemos siempre, ¿o lo mejor sería pelear? Creo que no. Ellos saben cómo llegar y nosotros que ellos saben, pero los guiamos de todos modos. Estas personas, muy a pesar de la clase de gente que son, siguen algunos comportamientos que resultan extraños pero Tobi nos ha dicho que sigamos la corriente. _

Llegamos delante del gran salón, Pain y los otros ya han salido y nos ven llegar. Kisame sonríe, Kakuzu sólo asiente e Itachi y Sasori no hacen nada. Deidara señala al religioso con una mano.

-¿Estás contento? Ahí está, ya podemos largarnos, ¿sí? —El rubio pregunta con ansiedad.

-Pronto, pronto. —Pain responde viendo a la distancia, —vamos adentro, es tiempo de dar las últimas instrucciones.

_Una serie de gruñidos son la única respuesta, ¿por qué les provoca disgusto cumplir las órdenes de quien aceptaron como Líder? ¿no debería ser algo natural? Para nosotros eso ha resultado algo natural, jamás nos ha causado conflicto. _

Pero para ellos no, ellos no fueron creados para obedecer órdenes.

_Claro que sí, todo el que decide ser ninja está aceptando que obedecerá órdenes._

Pero por eso ellos se han alejado de sus aldeas, por eso mismo, por no querer obedecer órdenes decidieron que no querían nada que ver con sus aldeas.

-Vamos a acabar ya, ¿cierto? —Konan pregunta al llegar al lado de Pain, nos da una mirada extrañada y se gira para entrar.

-Lo que sea que te haya dicho Madara y que debas decirme, dilo ahora, estoy por dar las órdenes finales. Es casi seguro que no volveremos a reunirnos de este modo.

_Esta persona también es interesante, Nagato ha doblegado por completo sus propias debilidades humanas, _Pain, _se ha presentado como el Líder que Akatsuki necesita. Apuesto que Tobi ha trabajado mucho para que llegue a esto. _

Dudo que haya sido así, Tobi no creo a Nagato.

_Pero sí creó a Pain. _

Casi como lo hizo con nosotros.

Callamos un momento, Pain sigue esperando respuesta. —No, no dijo nada que cambie, nada diferente a como te lo dejó saber.

El Líder asiente mientras ingresa, nos quedamos un momento fuera, preguntándonos si deberíamos entrar o no. Todo lo que se diga o no, ya lo sabemos, sabemos que Pain no distorsionará las órdenes y que se encargará de dejar todo claro. Tiempos y condiciones, no hay mejor elección para alguien al mando de Akatsuki.

_Podríamos irnos, podríamos ir a buscar algo de comer, parece que se les ha olvidado. Quiero carne. _

No, no, mejor vamos adentro, tenemos curiosidad. Sí, queremos saber, sabemos qué pasará pero no cómo, y sí, sí queremos ver esto.

No nos arrepentimos de hacerlo, es hasta divertido ver a todos alrededor del fuego del interior y mirando a Pain que está de pie al lado de Konan. Cada uno de ellos parece haber olvidado sus deseos de irse y lo miran como genins esperando por la clase de su profesor.

_Qué extraño, pero interesante. Todos los parásitos se han reunido, Akatsuki está completa en este preciso momento. Creemos que Pain dijo la verdad, es casi un hecho que es la última vez que veamos a todos juntos físicamente, algunos morirán._

Pero dejarán más muerte detrás.

_Pero eso no nos interesa, no nos interesa quien vive y quien muere, nos importan muy poco esas cosas. Pero no negamos que es entretenido, nos gusta ver cómo se comportan ellos y el resto de los ninjas. Nosotros no somos de ese tipo, de ninguno de ellos, y aún así, participamos plenamente en su mundo._

…

Admiro la capacidad de Nagato para manejar a todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Pain es la clase de persona que ellos obedecerán, es la única razón por la que lo acepto como parte de Nagato, aunque si Yahiko viviera...

Parpadeo un momento esperando que no me vea, sé que jamás dejaré de preguntarme cómo sería si Akatsuki no hubiera cambiado a lo que es ahora. Si todos juntos pudiéramos haber permanecido juntos en Ame llevándola a un mejor camino, aunque ahora, nuestra aldea vive en una época dorada comparada con aquella que tuvo en los tiempos de Hanzo... aprieto los puños.

Siento la mano de él sobre mi hombro dándome un pequeño apretón, asiento sin mirarlo, avergonzada de mi distracción. Cómo pudo venir a pasarme eso justo en ese momento con todos los demás mirándonos. Asiento y miro al frente, analizo las caras de cada uno, no los conozco bien pero como con Madara, quiero ser capaz de prevenir cualquier traición o mala jugada, no toleraría que por un descuido mío él tenga más problemas... sé que es precavido y siempre está pendiente de todo...

Pero Nagato está al tanto de todo alrededor suyo, menos de él mismo. Incluso sé que llega a tener cierta preocupación por los demás miembros, quizá es poca pero la tiene. Y manejar a los Caminos, mas coordinar los movimientos de la organización, dirigir la aldea y encargarse de todo, lo está acabando.

-Ya saben de la cantidad de poder que los bijuus pueden poseer, sean precavidos y no crean que habrá uno que sea fácil de atrapar. Si no creen que sean capaces de hacerlo, retrocedan, analicen la situación y ataquen después, no podemos arriesgarnos a que empiecen a morirse sin atrapar a ninguno y que encima de todo, las aldeas sepan exactamente qué es lo que buscamos. —Él les hace saber.

-Si se meten en un problema, deben buscar solución ustedes mismos. No busquen a ningún otro, evítense tanto como puedan, si saben que se reúnen en territorio enemigo pueden ser rastreados. —Explico aunque sé que difícilmente se volverá a repetir esta reunión, quizá Nagato ha extendido esto por tantos días para hartarlos al grado de que no quieran volverse a ver.

Por otro lado, los bijuus son criaturas poderosas, los miembros de Akatsuki también... pero las criaturas con cola no son los únicos enemigos. Cuando comiencen a trabajar (esperando que en verdad Madara no nos enviará por alguno), se ganarán enemigos acérrimos como las aldeas ninjas de donde muchos de ellos vienen, más de uno morirá, estoy bien consciente de eso.

-En teoría, a cada uno de ustedes le será encargado una bestia, pero deben actuar en equipo. No dejen que el otro pelee solo, para eso los he colocado en parejas, recuerden aunque un poco de su formación en las aldeas de donde vienen.

-Pero si por eso nos fuimos de ahí. —Hidan interrumpe haciendo que más de uno ría.

-Quizá, pero es aquí donde están ahora, y es una orden que les estoy dando.

Hidan no vuelve a hablar, nadie más lo hace. No se miran entre ellos, ninguno quita la mirada de Pain, sé que Nagato esperaba por este momento. Cuando ya ha demostrado su poder, lo que sea que diga a ellos, en ningún momento será discutido, aún si Hidan protesta, obedecerá.

Me acerco cuando no dice nada, mi corazón se agita preguntándome si Nagato está bien, si no ha sufrido un colapso o ha enfermado más, si no se ha debilitado o han atacado Ame y lo han matado... me estoy volviendo una paranoica, ya no puedo esperar para estar de regreso y estar a su lado, solo así puedo estar completamente tranquila y dormir... realmente dormir.

Su mano vuelve a mi hombro, como si quisiera asegurarme que está bien, que sólo quiere acrecentar la tensión y la atención. Controlo mi sonrisa de ver a cada uno de ellos enfocados plenamente en él, esperando que diga lo que han estado esperando las últimas horas... una vez que acabe, la reunión de Akatsuki habrá finalizado.

Entonces podrán regresar al camino, a desatar el caos que tan bien se les da. Colocando los elementos necesarios para que la meta de Madara llegue, para que Nagato pueda esparcir el dolor que quiere. Que yo quiero porque él quiere. Sólo por eso.

Ya no detesto abiertamente a ninguno de ellos, estos días me han servido para ver que no son otra cosa que ninjas amargados y dañados como Nagato y yo, que no somos muy diferentes en esencia pero... pero para mí, hay realmente un mundo de distancia entre ellos y nosotros dos. No daría más que un consejo por ellos, por Nagato, mi vida si es necesario.

…

Todos los líderes son iguales, disfrutan de demostrar su poder frente a sus subordinados. Pain ha creado un silencio de tensión para que nos interesemos, porque sabe que todos hemos esperado todos estos días para este simple momento. Para las órdenes finales para las que nos hemos preparado todos estos años.

Que marca un paso concreto para la meta de Madara que es mía también.

-Lo más seguro es que el proceso de cacería y sellado sea en el mismo orden en su número de colas, pero será más riesgoso si lo hacemos así. Por lo tanto les daré a cada uno la ubicación de aquellos que no están resguardados por aldeas, estos son el Gobi y el Sanbi, del Nanabi ya nos hemos hecho cargo.

Sasori y Kakuzu son los que parecen grabarse los nombres, son los que dirigen sus respectivos grupos, en mi caso, sí los he memorizado pero sé que Itachi es quien se encargará de trazar el camino y llevarnos hasta ahí. Algunas veces gustan de burlarse de que permita que alguien mucho menor que yo lleve el mando, la verdad es que no me importa la mayor parte de las veces.

-Pero terminaremos llamando la atención, aunque estén libres, seguramente sus aldeas aún los mantienen vigilados. —Sasori comenta después de que Pain ha hablado.

-Muy posiblemente, pero no es lo mismo desaparecer a las bestias sin tanta atención que entrar directo en una aldea atrayendo todas las miradas indeseadas.

Claro, aquí se refiere a la ocurrencia de Itachi de ir por el kyuubi no hace mucho tiempo y que no acabó nada bien, aunque sigo creyendo que el nueve colas fue lo último que en verdad buscaba... de haber querido, lo hubiéramos tenido en nuestro poder... no importa.

-Hará falta el trabajo en equipo cuando ese momento llegue, uno solo no podrá infiltrarse y adueñarse de él. —Kakuzu apunta, es algo obvio pero supongo que necesario aclarar, por si alguno quiere animarse.

-Sacarlo de la aldea incrementa las posibilidades de éxito. —Para mi sorpresa Itachi también interviene.

-Pero se corre el riesgo de que no consigan sacarlo, ¿no sería mejor hacerlo ahí mismo? —Zetsu pregunta viendo a Itachi.

Noto con interés que mi compañero reacciona con molestia a esas palabras, lo mira fijamente pero no dice nada. Sólo le mantiene con la mirada, juraría que poco le falta para traer su sharingan.

-No debe hacerse la captura en las aldeas, aunque hay que hacer todo lo necesario para sacarlo de ahí. —Pain aclara disipando la tensión entre Itachi y Zetsu.

Suna, Iwa, Konoha, Kumo, la misma Kiri... no importa si estaremos en la etapa final de la empresa que Akatsuki busca, vamos a recorrer nuevamente todos los países ninja y los kilómetros bajo nuestros pies se seguirán acumulando.

-Una vez que hayan atrapado a uno, lo sabremos de inmediato, el Líder los convocará, deben buscar inmediatamente un sitio como la última vez y comenzaremos el proceso de sellado. —Konan habla sin alterar su tono de voz, es claro que a ninguno se nos va a olvidar eso, Pain se encargó de eso.

-No olviden mantenerse con los niveles de chakra suficientes, será intolerable que alguno de ustedes sufra de extenuación de chakra por esto. Si acaso llegamos a tener dos bijuus listos, haremos el sellado inmediatamente uno después de otro.

Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu se ven irritados con la idea, a mi no me molesta, claro, difícilmente llegaré a padecer de esa extenuación.

Aprovecho el momento en que Pain guarda silencio para que todos absorbamos la información, para ver sus gestos. Cuando nuestros caminos se separen, dejaremos un trazo de muerte detrás nuestro, y quizá jamás volverán a unirse de este modo.

Comenzaremos la etapa final, para cuando estén los nueve bijuus reunidos, ¿cuántos estaremos vivos? ¿la vida de cuantos valdrán esas nueve bestias? con cada uno de nosotros muerto, ¿cuántas vidas de los otros ninjas nos vamos a llevar?

Jamás temí a la muerte, y sigo sin temerle, es hasta cierto punto emocionante pensar si habrá alguna de esas bestias que realmente pueda representar una amenaza a mi vida.

Iré tan lejos como se necesite para conocer la respuesta a ésas y muchas más preguntas, siempre he buscado vivir en un mundo real, probarle a Itachi que no soy una herramienta de pelea que está aquí porque terminó perdida en la niebla de todas las mentiras a mi alrededor.

-No sólo por su seguridad, sino por mantener resguardado el sitio donde se realice el sellado. Que será el lugar donde el bijuu caiga, por eso también es importante que no caigan en las aldeas, que los alejen de todo ojo indiscreto. —Konan sigue explicando algunas obviedades.

-No te preocupes, siempre está la técnica de Sasori para cubrir ese aspecto. Siempre hay cuerpos de los que podemos disponer. —Río pensando en el Shouten que nos deja duplicar el cuerpo y las técnicas, aunque estamos un poco limitados, es muy útil.

-Sí. —Pain dice simplemente. —Todo está dispuesto para que comencemos este trabajo final.

El final, quizá nos tome meses o pocos años, pero ya puedo vislumbrar un final en la gruesa neblina que me impide ver mi verdadero camino, de cualquier modo, jamás me detendré.

…

Y eso cómo deja las cosas, ¿quién irá por qué? -Pregunto cansado de ese incesante discurso de precauciones y especificaciones. Todos son medianamente listos, Kakuzu, Itachi y yo no tardaríamos en deducir todo eso, pero por otro lado, es bueno que los demás escuchen, así Deidara no se hará el necio cuando ordene cosas que el Líder no hubiera dicho.

Todos están expectantes, no es secreto el conocimiento de los bijuus pero su ubicación y verdadero poder no puede ser sabido por todos. Aquí es donde empieza lo interesante, si entre más colas es más fuerte, todos querrán ir por los últimos.

Pero es casi un hecho que la determinación irá enb razón del conociImiento que poseemos sobre las aldeas de donde provenimos. Lo que deja fuera de nuestro alcance al nueve colas y me pone en el camnino del de una. Apuesto que eso no hará ninguna gracia a mi rubio compañero.

Pero a mi no me interesa, por el contrario busco por ese día.

-Será una última prueba, -Konan toma la palabra, -sabemos su ubicación pero no se las diremos. Quedará en ustedes investigar y ubicarlos, entonces, el primer equipo que lo halle tiene el derecho de pelear con él.

Hace ya mucho que dejé de ser un humano como todos aquí, pero no deja de admirarme la inmensa gama de reacciones que la criatura humana posee. Eso ninguno lo esperaba, y compruebo que va a ser algo muy bien pensado, animará a tres y hará que los otros tres prueben su control sobre su compañero. Al menos sé que Deidara no me arrastrará en la cacería, pero no será difícil para mi hacerme de esa información, quizá de gusto al rubio para probarle cuan inútil es su arte. Hidan conseguirá convencer a Kakuzu sólo si éste halla remuneración económica, y Kisame, no creo que deba batallar mucho con Uchiha.

-¡Acaso para eso me hiciste traer a ese estúpido! Pensé que íbamos a acabar aquí. -Deidara bufa.

-¿No te crees capaz? -Kisame pregunta con una sonrisa y lo mira, Itachi también lo ve como burlándose.

A tiempo lo sujeto para que no se vaya sobre Uchiha, Hidan suelta una carcajada, Kakuzu y Pain menean la cabeza, Kisame e Itachi ni siquiera hacen un gesto, Konan y Zetsu miran entretenidos.

Son curiosos los seres humanos, pero no me gustaría volver a ser uno, prefiero seguir como estoy sin los lastres de sus debilidades naturales como esa impulsividad de Deidara. Tarde o temprano eso lo matará, y yo lo miraré y sonreiré por su estupidez.

Lo que él ve como la cualidad de un artista, yo digo que es una deficiencia. Por eso durará tan poco como sus obras, al igual que algunos aquí.

Mataremos, pero también matarán. La rueda de vida y muerte seguirá girando, nosotros sólo la aceleralemos un poco más, inclinándola del lado de la muerte.

-Una vez hecho eso, Kisame irás por el mono de cuatro colas, Sasori por el de una cola, Kakuzu por el gato de dos e Itachi tratarás de nuevo con el Kyuubi. -Pain explica sin dar espacio a reclamos. -Sólo hasta que los primeros sean sellados.

Hidan y Deidara abren la boca sin decir palabra, enojados de esas palabras pero sin hallar como responder.

-¿Por qué? -El rubio es el primero en coordinar su lengua y sus ideas.

-Derecho de antigüedad, alfarero. -Le respondo sin cuidado.

Aspira profundo, sus bocas aprietan los dientes, toma la cola de Hiruko con la que lo detuve de irse sobre Itachi. Asiente y me mira. -Eso es justo maestro, pero entoncemos iremos por alguno de esos otros bijuus para demostrar que soy mejor que algunos de esos.

-Sí, como digas.

Interesante cuestión, ¿cuánto tiempo durará mi compañero? Sé que lo veré morir.

...

Deidara se ha calmado pero no el estúpido de Hidan, agita su guadaña hacia el Líder que ni siquiera le presta atención. Estúpido. Pero a diferencia de Sasori, no intervengo, si Pain decide que le molesta, que lo mate o que lo deje lo suficientemente inútil, para lo que me importa, finalmente comprendo que sí me importa, tenerlo inútil me implicará pérdida de tiempo.

-Si era cuestión de eso, ¿por qué no me reclutaron antes? Solo porque ése llegó antes, ¿tiene preferencia sobre mí? —Hidan grita, —que se vaya al carajo.

-Difícilmente eras medianamente capaz a la edad en que Uchiha ingresó. Así que guarda silencio y deja que las cosas se queden así, terminaremos buscando al bijuu. —Concedo después de razonar mis opciones. Mejor darle gusto que tener que perder más tiempo porque Pain decidió que se había hartado de él.

Hace una mueca pero asiente y baja su arma, —Sí, sí, de cualquier modo, no valía la pena.

-Eso es. —Deidara se le une.

Nadie más dice otra cosa, el Líder supone que es el momento de dar por terminada esta reunión, estos días infernales donde hemos tenido que vernos las caras día a día, en cuanto lo diga finalmente, podremos irnos para seguramente no volver a algunos Porque más de uno va a morir, la cacería es riesgosa incluso para nosotros, y unos son demasiado estúpidos como para salir ilesos.

-Tengo que discutir contigo el total de misiones que he conseguido. Distribuirlas de acuerdo a tus decisiones y que las designes, tú que sabes la ubicación de los bijuus —Me adelanto antes de que hable.

La respuesta de los demás son obscenidades, gruñidos y miradas molestas. Ignoro todo y extiendo los papeles delante del Líder para que decida. Veo a Itachi sacar una fruta, lanzar una a Kisame y dejar tres en el piso para quien le interese, pasa un momento en silencio, Hidan se acerca una con su arma, Deidara se pone de pie bufando, la toma y sale del salón. Los demás se ponen de pie y se mueven alrededor, parece que han decidido que no discutirán esa situación. Tienen que reconocer que todo eso resulta necesario para ellos, sólo buscar bijuus resultará inútil.

-¿Qué opinas? —pregunto cuando le extiendo los papeles.

-No todas son importantes ni reportarán la cantidad de dinero que valgan la pena. —Konan dice mientras Pain sigue revisando las hojas.

Espero que él decida cuáles sí y cuáles no, quién hará qué, no me costaría nada hacerlo, escoger simplemente las que dan más dinero y asegurarme que cada uno entregue la cantidad. Es la forma más simple y redituable, ganar dinero, resguardarlo y seguir acumulando, me ha funcionado todos estos años.

Pero el Líder no lo ve así, —Éstas irán para Deidara y Sasori, éstas para Itachi y Hidan, ustedes se encargarán de éstas. Todas están lo suficientemente distribuidas para que queden cerca de las áreas donde se ubican los bijuus. Si son capaces podrán encontrarlos, las oportunidades son las mismas.

-De acuerdo, —me encojo de hombros no queriendo discutir con el Líder a pesar de la molestia que su decisión me ha provocado, —así será entonces.

Tomo la descripción de las misiones, me doy cuenta con desagrado que son muchas menos de las que había propuesto, aunque cada equipo tiene números iguales, no me siento para nada satisfecho. El Líder ya debe saber que no me limitaré a eso, que seguiré buscando porque no puedo fiarme de esta organización para siempre. Cuando se hayan realizado todas las capturas necesitaré algo más en que ocuparme, y las cuentas de Akatsuki serán inservibles para entonces.

Le doy a Sasori su conjunto y a Itachi el propio, entiendo que no necesito decirles nada porque casi siempre consigo que ellos se apeguen al plan de reportar sus gastos y no excederse. Si fuera por los otros, esta organización estaría en bancarrota.

Niguno de ellos hace preguntas, guarda las hojas y miran al Líder, los demás entienden y también lo hacen. Finalmente, por fin saldremos nuevamente al mundo a continuar la misión de Akatsuki.

…

No puedo creer que Kakuzu extienda más tiempo todo esto, ya ha sido mucho tiempo. Tengo que salir, no puedo soportar más tiempo esto. La espera por los demás miembros fue terrible, pero ahora, que sólo son unos cuantos momentos para que acabe, es peor.

Necesito inspiración, estimulo y un campo de batalla adecuado, un enemigo fuerte y la libertad de poder hacer lo quiera, demonios, ¿qué les toma tanto tiempo?

Me siento en los amplios escalones delante del salón, tomo arcilla y empiezo a modelar sin pensar mucho, trato de escuchar todo lo que se dice en el interior. Casi desesperado por el momento en que el Líder diga que podemos irnos.

Les toma mucho tiempo, cuando razono en lo primero que estoy haciendo no puedo evitar gruñir de puro fastidio. Es una representación de Kisame con su espada, por lo regular mis creaciones no son por completo figurativas, apenas y tienen semejanza con cosas de la realidad. Así que venir a darme cuenta que la falta de inspiración me ha llevado a la reproducción en vez de la creación original.

Es degradante.

Sin embargo, me dejo llevar por la estimulación creativa bajo la que estoy. Y cuando termino, tengo a diez pequeñas figuras yaciendo en cada uno de los escalones. A pesar de no ser un artista que copie, estas esculturas son bastante parecidas a sus originales, es risible y admirable. Esta gente se ha convertido en la que mejor conozco, es patético sin duda.

Me inclino delante de cada una, decidiendo cuál es la primera que voy a hacer estallar. Si será Itachi, Kakuzu o el Líder, o cualquier otro, me pregunto quién va a morir primero. El primero, claro, es Itachi, que explota en cientos de pedazos, es justo lo que espero hacer, tengo que matarlo antes de que alguien más se me adelante, porque yo no moriré.

Después de ese infeliz, siguen Kakuzu, Hidan, el Líder y el Líder, al final quedan maestro Sasori, Konan y la mía. Ella y el maestro explotan a la par, al final, cuando todos los escalones están repletos de pedazos, miro mi propia reproducción que es la única completa.

¿Vamos a vivir en ese orden? ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en morir?

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, y me giro para ver a todos ir saliendo poco a poco, no bajan las escaleras sino que se dan cuenta de la escultura y de los pedazos que hay alrededor. Maestro Sasori mueve la cabeza con desaprobación, Kisame sonríe y el Líder me mira fijamente.

-¿De ese modo nos vas a matar a todos? —Hidan suelta una carcajada, —cabrón. No pensé que fueras tan maldito.

-Yo creo que hace eso porque es el único modo en que puede destruirte, Itachi. Déjalo que se desahogue. —Kisame suelta riendo con fuerza.

-¿De verdad crees que todos vamos a morir? —Konan me pregunta con cautela moviendo con el pie los restos.

Miro a otro lado, —No, pero tenía que entretenerme de algún modo, tardaron mucho.

-Aún así, —Pain se inclina y toma un pedazo, —estén conscientes que la posibilidad está latente.

La frase me irrita un poco, es como hacerla cierta, como aceptar que el muerto puedo ser yo. Me detengo un momento a razonar eso, el temor se evapora y se queda una excitante emoción. Ahí está, ahí está la inspiración para hacer de esa nueva etapa el mejor combustible para que mi creación. Si acaso voy a morir, haré que valga la pena, sí.

…

Pain mira las piezas en el piso, asiente a cada uno y espera con Konan a su lado para que cada equipo comience su camino.

Deidara crea un ave y espera que Sasori suba, el marionetista trepa y urge al rubio que mira a Itachi con furia advirtiéndole que lo matará tarde o temprano, la gran escultura levanta el vuelo con esos dos.

Kakuzu empieza a caminar y se gira a Hidan que sigue en las escaleras, le llama una sola vez y sigue caminando sin detenerse un solo momento, Hidan no lo sigue sino hasta que ya no se ve cerca, le grita y sale corriendo detrás de él soltando toda clase de maldiciones.

Algo más o menos similar pasa con Itachi y Kisame, los dos mantienen el mismo ritmo de paso, sin discutir ni decirse nada siquiera, toman un camino que los lleva en medio del bosque.

Konan espera pacientemente a que Pain decida que es momento que ellos también se vayan.

La mortal actividad de la organización criminal se ha detenido los últimos días, habrá quienes se pregunten si han desaparecido, si acaso la muerte ocasional ha decidido tomarse un descanso. Pero eso ha terminado, Akatsuki reinicia su labor con más fuerza que nunca, un mundo donde no haya ese factor negativo que permite que los buenos puedan lucirse no vale la pena, ahora que están de nuevo en el camino, sus miembros seguirán con su trabajo. Hay que continuar.

****+-+-+-******Las intermitencias de la muerte**** -+-+-+-**

* * *

><p>Listo! <strong><br>**

Un pequeño pedazo para cada uno para acabar finalmente. Orochimaru no apareció porque ya se había ido, y de Tobi, solo hizo una pequeña aparición, su entrada es mucho después.

GRACIAS por todas las lecturas y comentarios a lo largo de estos meses de historia.

**Obito kun 9520, neverdie,xxVerithOxx, Klan destino, Ladyshinigami4, , Kusubana Yoru, Shinigami no Yume, Kosayumaq, Karu-suna, Tikal neo, Natalia 15.  
><strong>

Finalmente acabado. Este cierre no sé si deje claro cómo va la semejanza con el libro para quien lo leyó, y si no, pues la idea general basándose en ese título. La intermitencia como esa pequeña pausa, y la continuidada como... bueno, la muerte debe continuar.

Mis slaudos!


End file.
